A Futuristic Fairytale
by Coke head
Summary: Just a fairytale of a princess whose life is torn apart by the claws of fate or simply, Goodwin's quest to become God. Please RxR. Rated T for violence and mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

_(First try at Yu-gi-oh! 5D's. Please RxR!)_

**Chapter 1**

Neo Domino City, an advanced dueling capital that sits peacefully on the coast, separated from the Satellite, which floated hopelessly in the ocean just miles away from the city. An unfinished, unstable-looking bridge reached out to the city from the Satellite in a miserable attempt to regain Paradise. This was the Daedalus Bridge, built by the legendary D-Wheeler from long ago. Next to the Daedalus Bridge was a more sturdy bridge built by the city but alas, it was unfinished. It seemed that the city always turned its back on the Satellite, like with the second bridge, lengthening the gap between the two classes.

Cassandra tried her best to understand the discrimination between the classes but it always left her frustrated and full of questions. What was so bad about the Satellites? Why couldn't the bridge be finished for them? She was sure that some of them had families here in the city and there was no way across the small gap of ocean, unless you had a helicopter or else you would be sucked in by the whirlpools. Cassandra stared out her bedroom window hopelessly at the Satellite, like the Satellites do from their shacks.

"They are scum, Cassandra," Jack always told her when she would bring up the subject. When he would turn around and leave, she knew that he was annoyed with her and the conversation was at its end.

Whenever she would ask Goodwin, he would bring up the story about her father being killed years ago by a Satellite. Cassandra would fall silent, her throat hot with oncoming tears. Cassandra soon stopped asking and felt that she was the only one that saw any wrong in this world. There was no reason to hate the Satellites just because one killed her father, and that one Satellite is still on the loose somewhere.

Suddenly, Cassandra heard footsteps coming down the hall and she rushed to her vanity desk and began to brush her long blonde hair. If it was Jack, she didn't want to be caught daydreaming, he always picked on her for it.

They knocked softly three times. It was Goodwin, Cassandra decided. He always knocked like that while Jack would bang loudly.

"Come in!" Cassandra called sweetly and he opened the door. She laid her brush down and gazed up at the director who gave her a warm smile as he walked into her room. His long gray hair that hung down his back complimented his blue outfit.

"Your presence is requested at a dinner party tonight," he told her and waited for her response.

"Who is going?" Cassandra asked him.

"Lazar and I will be there, Jack will be busy tonight," Goodwin replied as he came up to the desk beside her.

"Will there be any dueling?" Cassandra asked, hopeful. Goodwin shook his head and Cassandra bowed hers, disappointed.

"I have told you before, a princess should not duel. You could get hurt and we don't want the princess getting hurt now, do we?" he said as he lifted her chin up and smiled to cheer her up.

"No," she choked on her tears and swallowed them.

"There will be singing, however," he said and turned away, his arms behind his back, "That is, if you wish to go."

"Yes," Cassandra said slowly. Actually, she had no choice. She loved to sing.

"Would you like a new dress to perform in?" Goodwin asked her.

"No, thank you. I think I will wear my blue one," Cassandra gazed out the window from her chair.

"The usual one? Don't you think you should wear a different one? You influence the fashion industry in the city after all," Goodwin told her as he had told her before, time and time again.

"I know but, I feel more comfortable in that one. I love that dress," she told him.

"Very well then," Goodwin smiled before he turned and walked to the door, "I will send Lazar to get you when it is time."

Cassandra watched as he closed the door behind him before she went to her armoire and pulled out a lovely blue dress with white lace accented to the sleeves, neck, and bottom of the gown. It was like a dress for a doll. She quickly put it on and then dug in her drawers and pulled out a deck of cards. Goodwin didn't know that she had a secret pocket in the dress in which she hides her deck in case she finds the perfect opportunity to duel.

Jack had given her the cards a year ago. They were cards he won off of duelists that he had beaten and she had put them all into a deck. She had never been able to use them but she anticipated the day that she would. She had watched Jack duel and learned what to do, and she felt that her deck of random cards could beat almost anyone.

Cassandra sat down at her vanity and began to purposely brush her hair as she hoped she would find someone to duel tonight. And if it came down to it, she didn't care if Goodwin found out or not. She wanted to show him that a princess can duel.

Goodwin sat at his desk, Lazar standing on the other side, waiting as Goodwin was talking to the club owner that was hosting the party.

"Yes, she will be there tonight," Goodwin assured the man in the hologram.

"Good then, the whole city will be excited," the man said happily.

Goodwin smiled and rested his chin on his gloved hands, "I'm sure they will be. Good day, Mr. Clark."

"You too, Director," Mr. Clark replied before the hologram disappeared and Goodwin gazed up at the clown.

"Cassandra will be the perfect distraction," Lazar said before doing his trademark laugh.

"Yes, she will be. Make sure Zigzix watches over the stadium and keeps in contact with me," Goodwin told him. Lazar bowed and disappeared through the door. Goodwin pressed a button on an intercom and Mina's voice came through.

"Yes, Mr. Goodwin?"

"Please go and see if Cassandra needs any help preparing for the dinner party," he said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yes sir."

Deep in the run down, broken streets of the Satellite, a little girl came running as fast as she could down the street, her blonde curls bobbing as she neared her destination. Her face was smeared with dirt and large blue eyes gazed up at a boy with mopped brown hair and blue eyes like hers.

"Big brother, have you heard? Ellie said Cassandra will be singing at Club Domino tonight!" she exclaimed happily as she tugged on his black jacket. He looked down at her with a frown.

"So?" he grunted as his mother appeared in the doorway, wiping her hands on her dirty apron, making them even dirtier.

The little girl gazed up at her plump mother who was thinning thanks to the poverty in the Satellite. Her black hair was turning gray and wrinkles were forming near her blue eyes.

"Ken, take your sister to see Cassandra, please?" his mother begged him.

"It's dangerous but…" he gazed at the ground with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"You've gone there hundreds of times before against my wishes and yet you come back every time, unharmed. You must be stealthy enough. Just this once I'll allow you to go there," his mother said sweetly, "You know how your sister loves Cassandra."

"She's just a stupid singer," he muttered and he felt his mother's cold gaze on him, "Alright! I'll take her there." Ken grabbed his sister's hand and began leading her down the street.

"Just be back before bedtime!" his mother called after him. He waved without looking back as his little sister skipped along happily.

Mina brushed Cassandra's hair in front of the mirror and began braiding a strand above here ear to pull back into a ponytail. Mina concentrated on braiding while Cassandra tried to think up of a conversation. She couldn't stand this silence.

"Is Jack always so mean?" she asked suddenly.

"Most of the time," Mina sighed and gave Cassandra the thin braid to hold while she did the other side.

"You mean he can actually be nice!?" she smiled in the mirror at Mina, who returned the smile.

"Yes, as impossible as it may seem. But it's rare," she told her. Cassandra fell quiet and tried to think of something else to say. Mina put the braids together in a blue rubber band. "There," she said as she stood back, finished.

"Thank you, Mina," Cassandra smiled and dismissed her.

Cassandra applied a pink lipstick to her lips and put on eye-shadow that matched her dress. She opened a jewelry box on her desk and pulled out a chain necklace with a tear-shaped blue stone. Cassandra had been in possession of this necklace for what seemed like ever and she believed it was her mother's. She had very few memories of her mother. She assumed this was because she was very young when she had last seen her, due to what Goodwin claimed. Cassandra clasped the chain around her neck and gazed at herself in the mirror as someone knocked on the door loudly twice.

It wasn't Jack and it wasn't Goodwin. Mina knocked softly so it couldn't have been her.

"Who is it?" Cassandra called as she got up from her chair.

"It's Lazar, my dear princess," he said through the door, "Goodwin sent me to fetch you."

Cassandra opened the door to meet the short man that she had often mistaken for a child long ago. He grinned as he looked her up and down.

"Don't you ever wear something else for performances?" he asked her.

"I feel more comfortable performing in this dress," she replied. Lazar shrugged and led her through the mansion and outside where they met up with Goodwin by the limousine. The door was open as if it had been waiting for them.

He gazed up at them as they came through the door, his gray eyes settling on Cassandra as they came up to him.

"You look extravagant as always," he smiled as he helped her into the limo.

"Thank you," she blushed. Compliments always made her warm over.

Goodwin sat beside Cassandra as Lazar sat across from them, slightly smiling. What was about to unfold tonight would be so exciting!

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ken led his sister through the sewer tunnel, holding her hand. She covered her nose and mouth so as to not breathe in the stench but it was to no avail. The smell of septic fluid was so strong.

"Going through this smelly place is so worth it!" Ken's sister exclaimed as they climbed up a ladder. He pushed the manhole out of the way and checked the road above. "I can't wait to see Cassandra, big brother!" she giggled as he pushed her through the hole. He climbed up behind her and covered the hole before running into a dark alley with her.

They ran through the alleys of the city towards Club Domino. Far away, they could hear the whirring of a duel runner.

Yusei stared at the road ahead as he drove his duel runner towards the center of the city. He was taking a big risk coming here, he could get sent to the Facility for this, but he had to make Jack pay. It was all he could think about since Jack left. He was his friend, how could he just leave like that, and with Yusei's Stardust Dragon. Yusei angrily thrust the throttle and went faster down the road.

The driver opened the door of the limousine to reveal a horde of paparazzi that came for Princess Cassandra. Squeezing through them was the news crews, trying to get info out of Goodwin.

The director got out and helped Cassandra onto the red carpet. They walked arm and arm past the throng that was held back by security guards and red velvet rope. Lazar walked behind them, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Princess Cassandra, what will you be singing tonight?" an interviewer asked her, but Cassandra only smiled and waved. Goodwin didn't want her talking to the paparazzi because Cassandra always got into a long conversation, that's why they walk together now, so she wouldn't dawdle.

Young girls about Cassandra's age begged for her autograph and Goodwin allowed her to, but he stayed close.

"Thank you Cassandra!" they shouted excitedly.

Finally they entered the club and were showed to their table, which sat in front of the large stage at the end of the huge dining room, which was probably bigger than Goodwin's dining room.

"Too bad Jack couldn't be here," Cassandra moped as the waiter pulled out her chair.

"Maybe it was for the best. He would probably complain the whole time anyways," Lazar smirked as he sat down to her left as Goodwin sat down on her right at the circular table.

"Yeah," Cassandra gazed at the white table cloth. She could hear her name being said around her. They couldn't wait to hear her sing the opening number.

"Now when you go up there, make your speech short," Goodwin told her as the waiter placed a glass of orange liquid in front of him. He took a sip and gazed at Cassandra, "Thank them all for being here, thank the Director, and God bless you all. Or whatever you can possibly think of. Just don't keep them waiting for the song."

Cassandra nodded and took a drink of water. She always wondered if she was annoying to Goodwin. She never bothered to ask, in fear that she would become even more annoying.

"Princess, will you come up now?" Mr. Clark asked as he came up to the table.

"Good luck," Lazar waved to her as she got up from her chair.

Goodwin gave her a soft smile as she gazed back at him on her way to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am very happy to have this young lady here to sing for you tonight," Mr. Clark said on the mike as Cassandra waited on the steps in the dark, "I present to you, Princess Cassandra!!!"

As Cassandra walked up onto the stage, waving to her adoring fans, they burst into shouts and whistles. Mr. Clark handed her the microphone and left the stage quietly.

"It's a pleasure to be here tonight, thanks for coming!" Cassandra said as she set up the microphone stand to her level, "I would like to thank the Director for everything he's done for me and this city. Without him, we'd be nothing." Some of the crowd hooted but some made sounds of disagreement. As the musicians began to play behind her, the crowd soon quieted down.

"Are we there yet?" Ken's little sister asked as she bumped into him. They were crawling through the air vent of Club Domino.

"I think so, I can hear her music," Ken replied and tried to move a little quicker. He came upon a vent and looked down through it. Right below them was Cassandra. "Here, sis," he said as he leaned up against the wall of the vent and let her crawl up beside him.

A gasp escaped his sister's lips and he was satisfied that she was happy as she watched the idol perform on stage.

Yusei could hear another duel runner in the distance. It was coming up behind him. He pretended not to hear as he focused on the road but as a white duel runner came up beside him, he glanced over to see Jack, wearing a grin.

"So did you come to see my sister perform or did you come here for your Stardust Dragon?" Jack asked him.

"You and I both know I came for my card, not to see Cassandra who isn't even your sister," Yusei replied.

Jack only glared at him at the remark about Cassandra. "Okay then, let's go!" Jack pulled the throttle and went speeding down the lane as Yusei tried to catch up. Together they raced down the road towards the Kaiba Dome.

Everyone clapped and demanded an encore from Cassandra when she had finished her song. She gazed at Goodwin for permission and he gave her a nod. The musicians started up again in a slow and sweet melody.

"She's going to sing again!" Ken's sister whispered, "I want to be just like her one day."

"Fat chance," Ken grunted as he rested his cheek against his fist. His sister glared at him angrily but turned to watch Cassandra again.

"She has talent," Lazar said but Goodwin didn't seem to be listening as he watched Cassandra sing. "I've said that ever since you took her in," he saw that Goodwin still wasn't listening and he wrinkled his nose.

"I know that Lazar," Goodwin finally acknowledged him but he kept his eyes on Cassandra even as the waiter placed their orders in front of them. He could remember how long ago, when he had first taken Cassandra in, she would sing to herself when she thought she was alone. He enrolled her into a music class to hone her skills. It was amazing how she rose above her teacher in just a few short years.

Suddenly Lazar's cell phone rang and he quickly answered it. Goodwin turned toward him as Lazar handed him the phone.

"It's Zigzix," Lazar told him.

Goodwin growled under his breath as he took the phone and went outside. Cassandra watched him and frowned for a split second. She hated for Goodwin not to be there for her performance. It happened most of the time and she should be used to it but she wasn't. Lazar shrugged at her with an apologetic look when they locked eyes and she began to smile again, for the crowd.

Outside in the alley, Goodwin put the phone to his ear and leaned up against the brick wall. "Yes, what is it Zigzix?"

"It's Jack, he's here with some other duelist!" Zigzix shouted worriedly through the phone.

"That's why you are there. Record everything that happens and keep me updated, through text if you will. I'm trying to watch Cassandra's performance," Goodwin told him sternly.

"Yes, very sorry director. Good-bye," Zigzix said. Goodwin sighed and closed the phone before walking back into the club.

People were clapping as Cassandra walked her way back to their table. Goodwin frowned, unhappy to know that he had missed the ending.

"She was absolutely brilliant, Mr. Goodwin," Lazar said excitedly as he joined them.

"I'm sorry I missed it, Cassandra. There was something back at the office. It is all straightened out now," he said before beginning to eat. Cassandra gazed down and ate slowly at her mashed potatoes.

"Come on, we've got to get back home, Kimiko," Ken said as he turned in the vent to go back.

"I want to meet her!" she whispered.

"No, come on!" Ken said as he pulled at her raggedy dress. Kimiko moped but reluctantly followed her brother back through the vent. He could hear her weeping and he stopped to gaze back. "What's wrong, Kimi?" he asked her as she sat up in the vent as she was small enough.

"I'm tired," tears came to her eyes and she rubbed them.

"I know, but the sooner we get home-" Ken stopped as he heard something bad. The vent let out a groan. He looked down and saw the metal opening up under him. It couldn't support both of them when they were so close! "Kimi, hold on to me!" he shouted as he grabbed his little sister and held her to his chest as the vent cracked open and they fell right into the Director's table.

"What in the-" Director Goodwin let out as he backed up, his chair falling behind him.

Lazar and Cassandra were up against the stage, trying to escape from being showered with food and glass and everyone was jumping up and rushing to see what happened.

"Are they alright?" Cassandra asked as the little blonde child moved atop the broken table.

"Big brother," she whispered as she shook at him. He groaned but his eyes refused to open.

"They're Satellites!" a man shouted. A woman shrieked and Goodwin tried his best to keep everyone away so he could check the children as he dialed for the ambulance.

"Lazar, get the limo ready," Goodwin whispered to him when he had come up to his side for orders, "Cassandra, help me with the children."

Cassandra grabbed Kimiko and held her at her hip as Goodwin looked over Ken. If he landed on a shard of glass, he didn't want to pick him up off of it or else he would bleed to death. Kimiko was so worried about her brother; she didn't even realize she was in the arms of her idol.

The moon was high above the Kaiba Dome as the lights flashed on and the duel runners lined up at the starting line. Yusei glanced over at Jack, who sat confidently in his runner. Suddenly, they heard the sirens of the ambulance and Jack's cell phone rang.

"Yeah, what do you want?" he answered it rudely.

"Get back to the mansion, I'll explain when you get there," Goodwin told him and hung up.

"Damn Goodwin," Jack growled as he shoved his phone back in his pocket, "I'm sorry to leave you like this right before the duel, Yusei. You'll have to get your card back some other time," Jack grinned before he raced out of the stadium.

Yusei slammed his fist on his runner. Something had to come up! He cursed under his breath as he drove out of the stadium. When would he have the chance to duel Jack again? He thought to himself as he rode back towards the Satellite. Jack would let him know, the double-crosser. He can trust him to do that, at least.

"The girl is okay," Cassandra told Goodwin as they watched the ambulance put Ken on a stretcher and take him out the door.

"We'll have to find her parents in the Satellite tomorrow," he whispered to her as Lazar's security guards helped them to the limo.

Cassandra glanced up at Goodwin but he wore a distant and slightly angry face. Things didn't go as planned, she thought as she gazed down at the sleeping Kimiko.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long! Had a case of writer's block and then I had a cool idea for a crossover. ^_^ Look for Koda's Notebook by Cokehead on soon! ;) And no, this won't interfere with Chapter 4.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kimiko lay fast asleep in Cassandra's large bed under the white sheets. Cassandra left the bathroom door open and cracked the bedroom door. She remembered how she was scared of closed doors as a child and felt that this little girl was the same way too. She hurried downstairs to join everyone in the den. Jack sat on the couch, his white coat across the back as Goodwin and Lazar stood in the middle of the room. Goodwin seemed irritated. Cassandra sat down at the other end of the couch and waited for Goodwin to begin.

"Those children are from the Satellite," he began, "The boy is recovering at the hospital. He had a few pieces of glass in his back, but nothing that our excellent doctors couldn't handle."

"Thank goodness," Cassandra said, relieved. Goodwin shot her an unreadable glance and she straightened up in her seat.

"With all the drama, I couldn't risk you two being out in public, especially you, Jack, with that Satellite," Goodwin gazed at him.

"I was just about to duel him too," Jack muttered with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"There will be other chances. It was just an unfortunate accident with those children. We hoped having Cassandra sing at Club Domino would distract everyone in the city so you could duel that Yusei Fudo, but fate took a turn for the worst it seemed," Goodwin told them and turned to face them both, "Now go get some sleep. Tomorrow, Cassandra and I will go and visit the boy in the hospital and then we'll take the girl to the Satellite."

Mina followed Jack and Cassandra as they went to their rooms. Jack was silent and slightly annoyed of Cassandra's existence. She wished he could be more like the boy that fell, protecting his sister. But, because they had no relation whatsoever, Jack wasn't going to be like that.

"Jack," Cassandra began but he kept quiet, "Can we duel sometime?"

"No, I refuse to duel anyone else until I duel Yusei," Jack told her, "Besides, you're not worth the time anyway."

He disappeared into his room and Cassandra stood there, tears coming to her eyes. Mina apologized quietly and followed Jack into his room.

"Not worth the time?" Cassandra repeated before entering her room across the hall. She shut the door behind her and was about to let it all out when Kimiko came running up to her.

"Princess Cassandra!" she yelled happily and hugged her around the knees, "You're my favorite singer! You're so awesome! I want to be like you one day! Is this your room? It's so big!"

Cassandra could only smile as the child rambled on. At least someone thought she was worth the time, she thought to herself as she showed Kimiko around her room. She showed her all the dresses she had in her armoire and all the jewelry that Goodwin had given her that she wore all the time, except for performances. Kimiko sat at the vanity desk and wanted Cassandra to put make-up on her.

"My big brother took me to see you sing," Kimiko told her as she brushed her hair, "Where is he?"

"You'll see him tomorrow," Cassandra told her with a smile.

"My name is Kimiko. You can call me Kimi," she smiled up at her idol.

"In that case, you can call me Cassie," Cassandra told her.

"But shouldn't I call you Princess Cassandra?" Kimiko asked her. Cassandra shook her head as Goodwin knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Cassandra called and he entered, surprised to know that the girls were still up.

"You two should get to bed," he told them, "Cassandra, are you alright with the girl sleeping in your room? If not, I can arrange another room for her."

"No, it is alright. Thank you, Goodwin," Cassandra smiled and pulled out a nightgown from the wooden chest at the foot of her bed, "Her name is Kimiko." Cassandra looked down at Kimi, who nodded at Goodwin.

"Good night then, Kimiko, Cassandra," he bowed to both of them before leaving.

Cassandra disappeared into the bathroom to change as Kimiko gazed around the room. There was a fairly large picture on one wall that was about as tall as Cassandra. It was an oil painting of Rex Goodwin with Cassandra to his right and Jack Atlas to his left. It was like a family portrait.

"Is Director Goodwin your father or something?" Kimiko asked as Cassandra came back into the room.

"Oh, no," Cassandra laughed a little as she crawled into bed under the sheets, "Yes, he takes care of Jack and I, but no. He is not our father."

Kimiko followed and leapt onto the bed, enjoying the largeness of it. "Because like, whenever I see you on TV, you're always with him and stuff," she said to Cassandra before Cassandra pulled the blanket over Kimi. "A lot of people think you're a couple, is that true?" Kimiko looked up at her, hopeful that it was false. She couldn't imagine the princess being with the Director. A princess needs a prince, simple as that.

"No," Cassandra smiled at her, amazed of the rumors, "Just an assumption. Let's get to sleep, okay? We'll see your brother tomorrow."

"Alright," Kimiko moaned and cuddled up to Cassandra, "I can't wait to see him and tell him everything!"

Cassandra lay in bed, thinking about what Kimiko had said about people thinking that she and Goodwin was a couple. What brought them to that conclusion? Cassandra tried to think back as far as she could, trying to find one public moment that would have caused them to think this. What was it that made them look like a couple? Cassandra had never been with someone else before, she did not know what it felt like. All her life, Goodwin restricted her from having friends, going to school, dueling. He wanted her to focus on her singing. She was formed to sing, anything else was not known to her. She closed her eyes and remembered when she had first come here, how scared she was after "the incident." She thought even further back, on that fateful night.

_It was late. Cassandra's father kept checking his watch as they hurried down the street. She was nine and even though she knew a life without her mother, she could never imagine a life without her father, even as the man came out suddenly from the shadows and pointed a gun at her father's head. She could only see the outline of him, an average built man with shoulder-length hair._

"_Please," her father pleaded, letting go of her hand and raising his hands in the air, "don't harm my daughter!"_

_BANG!_

_Cassandra ran away in fear for her own life. She ran and ran until finally a boy came up to her. He was her height and his face was painted like a clown's. He claimed he was the head of security in the city and could help her. Cassandra wanted nothing more._

They did never find her father's killer. Lazar helped the best he could but she had a very vague description of the killer, it was hopeless. Goodwin took her in and took care of her. He was merciful, caring, a great leader.

Often after being brought to Goodwin she would hide under the desks and cry. He would find her and tell her it was alright, that he too had lost someone dear to him a long time ago. Then he would try to cheer her up by telling her fairytales. Goodwin was a good man. He's experienced it all; he's lived in everyone's shoes. Cassandra smiled as she gazed up at the portrait at the other side of the room and a question popped into her mind. Why only her and Jack?

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, the limousine headed out to the hospital so Kimiko could visit with her brother. She sat between Cassandra and Goodwin, washed and dressed in one of Cassandra's old dresses from when she was young that she had kept in her armoire. She beamed, feeling as beautiful as Cassandra in her dress and make-up. Goodwin stared out the window, disgruntled with his hands folded in his lap.

"Ken will be so surprised to see you, Cassandra!" Kimiko exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air.

"He will certainly be happy to see you, Kimi," Cassandra smiled down at her.

"He has been anxious to see that his sister is in good health," Goodwin added.

People gathered to see the director and the celebrity walk into the hospital. A nurse led them to Ken's room where he lay in his bed, watching the television.

"Brother!" Kimiko shouted as she ran and jumped up onto the hospital bed, wrapping her arms around her brother's neck.

"Kimiko, you're okay," Ken said, relieved.

"I've been with Cassandra!" his little sister smiled, "She has a HUGE room and a bunch of pretty dresses. She gave me this one that she kept when she was younger. She was just like me when she was eight years old!"

Ken looked up at Cassandra, who was enjoying Kimiko's enthusiasm. "Thanks for taking care of my sister but we need to be getting home. Our mom is probably very worried," he told her as he swung his legs over the bed and put on his shoes.

"We can take you home," Cassandra told him, "It would be safer for you, and a lot quicker."

"I don't need your charity," Ken grunted and took his sister by the hand, leading her out of the room. Cassandra turned to object but Goodwin laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Let them be, they don't want any more trouble," he told her with a calm smile to make her feel better. Kimiko turned and waved sadly before they turned the corner and left. Goodwin turned to Cassandra, still wearing his smile. "Speaking of charity, the orphanage has requested that you sing at their fundraiser this afternoon," he told her as he offered his arm to her.

Cassandra took it and they began to go back down to the parking lot to get in the limo. "But didn't I do one of those just a week ago? They raised over five-thousand dollars!"

"Yes, but five-thousand dollars cannot support those poor children. It only goes so far," Goodwin said. Cassandra contemplated along the way.

"Why can't we just donate money to them?" Cassandra asked when they got into the limo.

"I've already donated a part of the city's budget, more than what the people are comfortable with. The orphanage is old and it needs repairs," he took a deep breath, "Please, Cassandra, leave the matters to me."

"Alright then," she said, still not satisfied.

Goodwin had rented out the Performing Arts and Entertainment Center in town for Cassandra to perform at. The seats were soon filled, along with the darling children in the front row. Cassandra changed into the usual blue dress and wore her mother's necklace. Goodwin was not pleased but the reaction from the audience after she sang changed his mind. The people seemed to be content with the same old thing, for now at least.

Lazar was waiting by Goodwin's office when they got back to the mansion. Goodwin dismissed Cassandra to her room and entered his office with Lazar.

"Have you found them?" Goodwin asked him as he sat down in his chair. Lazar stopped at the other side of the desk and shook his head.

"There are several who may be what we're looking for. But we know both Yusei and Jack are Signers," Lazar said to him.

"No matter, just more competition, more chances for the remaining two to show their powers," Goodwin rested his head on his gloved hands. Lazar let out a laugh. "I'll make arrangements for the Tournament, in the meantime; try to find the true remaining Signers."

"Yes, sir," Lazar bowed and left the room. Goodwin lowered his gaze to a photo graph in a wooden frame on his desk. It showed him as a man in his prime with shoulder-length brown hair, holding young Cassandra in his arms.

"Could you be one of the signers, my darling Cassandra?" he whispered as he touched the photo. He wore a frown. He hoped she wasn't a signer; he didn't want her to have to duel and get hurt. She had been such a delicate flower since he took her in.

The moon cast a faded white glow across the garden outside Cassandra's window. She stood by it in her nightgown as she brushed her hair. Goodwin had put the garden there for her. It was simply a bunch of rose hedges formed into a maze that led to a center area with a bench under a pergola. But it was a beautiful and enchanting garden of several shades of red roses. Cassandra stopped and peered when she thought she saw a shadow run through the entrance of the garden. Was it an intruder? How did they get here? The mansion sat on an island in the middle of the lake in the city and Goodwin made sure there was heavy security.

The shadow dashed through the light and into the shadows, out of Cassandra's sight as they were under her window. Her feet froze in place. She wanted to go and get someone to protect her; she didn't know who this was.

She could hear scratching and scraping below and then a face appeared in the window. She backed up, surprised and she raised her brush up in the air as a weapon. She gazed harder at the face and saw that it was Ken. Part of her was relieved while the other half was fearful of his sudden appearance.

He tapped on the glass quietly and Cassandra opened the window. He leaped in and took a deep breath.

"Please, don't ask how I got here. I had to talk to you," he said quickly.

"Okay, have a seat," Cassandra offered but he shook his head.

"In short, my mother was so happy that you, my sister's idol, was there to help us and she wanted to invite you over for dinner tomorrow night," he told her, "I really don't want you to come but my mom won't stop bothering me."

"Why do you not want me to come? Kimiko loves me," Cassandra said, hurt inside.

"I don't want you to come because you're just like the rest of them that look down on us. I'm embarrassed to have rich people in my home and it would be embarrassing to have a girl over too," Ken looked away with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Cassandra could see his cheeks were bright red in the pale moonlight.

"Embarrassing!?" Cassandra said loudly and then she lowered her voice, "You don't even know me and you just assume I'm some stuck up celebrity!" she hissed.

"'Coz you are!" Ken retorted. Cassandra was furious, she wanted to slap him, but she kept quiet and at a safe distance. Ken gazed at her, his annoyed face disappearing. "Sorry, I guess you can come. I don't care, as long as my sister is happy," he said as he made his way back to the window.

"Where is your house?" Cassandra asked him.

"Ask around for the Makoto family, you'll find us eventually," Ken said as he climbed over the window sill. "Try not to embarrass me tomorrow," he said before descending down the wall.

"Bye," Cassandra waved slightly. But he either didn't hear her or simply ignored her. She laid her brush on her desk and crawled into bed, her stomach fluttering. Was this what it felt like to be in love?

* * *

**Have you guys checked out Koda's Notebook yet? It's in the crossovers' section: Yu-gi-oh! 5D's/Death Note. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lazar strode down the hall with his arms behind his back, a smile on his face as he took his sweet old time towards Mr. Goodwin's office. He gazed out the full length windows as he passed by to see Cassandra sitting in the rose garden down below. She seemed to have a happy life, thanks to Goodwin, but a lonely life.

"Lazar, did you need something?" Goodwin asked him as he looked up at his desk to see the short clown walk in.

"I just wanted to let you know that Cassandra had a little visitor last night," he grinned as he came up to the desk. Goodwin stood up abruptly and slammed his hands on the desk.

"What kind of visitor!?" he demanded in a loud voice.

"That boy, Ken," Lazar replied, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"How do you know this, do you know what was being said?" Goodwin came around the desk to Lazar, who took a step back.

"I happened to pass by her room late last night and overheard the conversation," he told him and gulped, "It seems that Ken's family has invited Cassandra over for dinner tonight but he and the princess were arguing because he didn't want her to come and embarrass him."

"Is there any information in the database on him?" Goodwin asked, his voice quieting down.

"Surprisingly, yes," Lazar said as he touched the air in front of him and a holographic page came up. He touched the screen and navigated through the database until he found Ken's file then he showed it to Goodwin.

"Interesting," Goodwin said as he read the information, "he's a duelist. We should invite him to the upcoming Fortune Cup. I'll have one of the skilled duelists from Yliaster crush him."

"May I ask why you want to crush him, Mr. Goodwin?" Lazar asked as he looked up at his boss.

"I want him crushed before he can crush Cassandra," Goodwin sat back down at his desk.

"Oh," Lazar seemed surprised.

"Have Cassandra come see me," Goodwin said before he turned to face the window, "and then give Ken an invitation to the Fortune Cup."

"Yes sir," Lazar bowed and headed back out of the room.

Cassandra nervously made her way up to Goodwin's office. She was happy that Lazar came up to see her; they rarely ever talk to each other when Goodwin is around. But he didn't seem as happy as usual.

"_Goodwin wants to talk to you," he told her, frowning._

"_Huh? Why?" she asked him as she stood up from the rose-red bench._

"_Please don't get mad, it concerns your plans tonight," he said before turning on his heels and running off._

She wondered why he ran off like that. It wasn't like him to do that. Usually when Goodwin wasn't around he would talk to her about the cold case of her father and how he was still trying to find the killer. Cassandra was indebted to Lazar. He works twenty-four seven for Goodwin and when he gets the chance, he investigates Cassandra's father's murder. He wasn't going to give up on her.

As Cassandra entered the office, she wondered if Goodwin had found out about the dinner at Ken's house tonight. But how did he find out?

"Cassandra, Lazar told me about your plans to have dinner at that boy's house. I don't approve and you are not to go anywhere tonight," Goodwin told her as he sat up straight in his chair.

So that was why he said not to get mad, Cassandra thought to herself. "But, Mr. Goodwin…" he waved his hand for her to shush.

"If you get involved with that boy, you'll only get hurt. You deserve someone that won't break your heart like he will," Goodwin said.

Cassandra could feel tears coming on. Goodwin looked after her so well. "How do you know that he'll do that?" she asked him.

"We just don't want to see you get hurt, Cassandra. It's best to stop it before it starts," Goodwin said came up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"We?" Cassandra looked up at him.

"Lazar and I," he told her. Cassandra gazed down at the floor as Goodwin took her into his arms. She wanted to cry but the tears didn't come.

"Would you like to sing at the upcoming tournament?" he asked her when he could feel her shaking. She nodded, not looking up. He patted her back with a smile. "It's called the Fortune Cup and we will be having duelists from everywhere competing. The winner will duel Jack and if they win, they will become the new champion. I'd like for you to sing during the opening ceremony, during intermission, and at the end."

"That will be fun," she pulled back.

"You will enjoy it," he told her, "The Kaiba Dome will be full of adoring fans."

Cassandra forced a smile.

"I would like for you to wear something different during the Fortune Cup," his eyes seemed to beg.

"I suppose," she looked away, "But I don't know what to wear."

"Don't worry, I'll have a dress made for you," he smiled and led her to the door.

"Thank you for looking out for me, Mr. Goodwin," Cassandra said.

"Please, Cassandra, it's Rex," he told her before he pushed her through the doorway.

Cassandra stood out in the hall, dazed. After eight years, he wants her to call him by his first name? What was going on?

Lazar knocked on the solid metal door that hung off its hinges. He gazed at the run down house before a girl answered the door. It was Kimiko.

"Hello?" she greeted him with a smile. She was almost as tall as he was, like Cassandra eight years ago.

"Hello there. Is your brother home?" he asked her. She nodded and ran off.

"Ken, Cassandra's friend is here to see you!" Lazar heard Kimiko shout through the house. He sighed, knowing the mention of Cassandra's name could bring about a crowd.

Soon enough, Ken appeared in the doorway, displeased. He seemed to tower over Lazar, putting the little clown on edge.

"What do you want? Is Cassandra coming tonight or not?" he asked, sounding agitated.

"Actually, no, she's not allowed to, but I have come to invite you to the upcoming Fortune Cup," Lazar said as he handed Ken a silver envelope, "The winner will become the new champion."

"Will Cassandra be there?" Ken asked him. Lazar leered up at him.

"Yes, she will be singing in the opening ceremony," he told him.

"Then I'm not going," Ken said, handing back the envelope and turning to go back in.

"But becoming the new champion will bring your family out of poverty. You'll be famous and live in the city," Lazar tried to convince him to take the invitation. Ken stopped and thought for a moment. "And maybe then you would have a chance to see Cassandra without being embarrassed by the state of your class," Lazar continued, grinning.

"Fine," Ken growled and took the invitation from Lazar, "I'll be there."

The door was slammed in Lazar's face and he headed back to the limo parked along the rocky road. He loved the fact that Ken didn't want to go if Cassandra was there but the second attempt showed that Ken truly wanted to see Cassandra. Lazar gazed angrily at the house as the limo drove off. Hopefully Goodwin would show Ken a lesson or two in the tournament.

"Mina, I have a favor to ask you," Cassandra came up to Jack's secretary in the hall. Mina seemed surprised that she wanted to ask a favor of her but she smiled and waited. Cassandra looked around and when she confirmed that no one else was around, she turned to Mina.

"I need you to take me to the Satellite tonight," she whispered.

Her eyes widened in surprise, "But why?"

"Please, Goodwin won't let me go but I promised… I have to go there," she said to her.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," Mina said and pulled out her cell phone.

"Thank you," Cassandra breathed.

"Mina! What a surprise!" a man voice could be heard over the phone.

"Trudge, I have something to ask of you," she said to him.

"Anything for you, Mina."

"I need you to take Cassandra to the Satellite tonight," Mina said reluctantly as if the words were poison.

"No problem, as long as it is okay with the Director."

"But it isn't. That's the problem," Mina told him, "Please, Trudge. She promised to be there tonight."

"Alright then, if she gets in trouble, I'll take the blame for you Mina."

"Thank you Trudge."

"You owe me then."

Mina closed the phone and smiled at Cassandra, "Might I know why? Girl to girl," she said to her.

"It's a boy," Cassandra smiled meekly. Mina giggled.

"So that's why the Director wouldn't let you go," Mina smiled, "But this is for love, Trudge and I will help you."

"Thank you, Mina." Cassandra said, relieved.

That night, Cassandra snuck out via her window where Ken had climbed down on the wisteria vines. She had no idea they were there, but she knew he had gotten up and down somehow. She ran quietly to the bridge where she met up with Trudge, the security officer she often saw flirting with Mina. He wasn't the greatest looking guy, short black hair, brown eyes, and a scar on the left side of his face. But Cassandra could tell he wasn't the type of guy to break Mina's heart.

"So you need to go to the Satellite for a date, huh?" he grinned as he handed her a helmet. She strapped it on as he got onto the motorcycle.

"Yeah," Cassandra blushed and sat sideways across the bike, holding onto the seat and Trudge's shoulder.

He started up the bike and went across the bridge to the city, Goodwin watching from his window.

"I can't believe you're just letting her go after forbidding her to go to that boy's house!" Lazar yelled. He was freaking out as Goodwin just stood there, watching Cassandra leave.

"She didn't listen to me. She needs to find out for herself," Goodwin told him in a calm voice but Lazar was still angry.

"I'm going to go and stop her!" he said defiantly and Goodwin whirled around.

"No, leave her be," he told him.

"Mr. Goodwin, he's not going to hurt her. He actually likes her! I have to go before-"

Goodwin raised his hand and Lazar automatically shushed. It was like a reflex. He could've kept talking but seeing that annoyed gesture is a command that he had learned since Goodwin became his boss.

"I'll take care of that, Lazar," he said and turned back to the window. Lazar sighed and waited for further orders.

* * *

**I don't like the name "Trudge," Ushio sounds much better but since I didn't use the original names in the beginning, I thought I'd stick to the dub names. lol Some Lazar crushes on Cassandra hints there. ;) ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Trudge arrived at the Makoto house and let Cassandra off. He happened to know where Ken lived because he and his men had to chase him down several times before but the boy always found a way out of being arrested.

"Thanks Trudge," Cassandra said to him as she handed him her helmet.

"I'll come by in a couple hours, okay?" he started up the bike. Cassandra nodded and turned to go up to the door but there stood Ken.

"So you managed to come," he said to her and led her in, not saying another word.

"Cassie!" Kimiko greeted her as she ran to her.

"Hey Kimi," Cassandra smiled down at her.

"So this is really Princess Cassandra?" Ken's mother asked as she came up to them. A man followed behind, his long blonde hair pulled into a braid and a red bandana tied around his head.

"Yes, mom, dad, meet Cassandra," Ken introduced them, "Cassandra, these are my parents."

"Hello," she waved.

"Oh, she is just wonderful Kenny!" his mother exclaimed and hugged Cassandra. Ken rolled his eyes. Now the embarrassment would begin, he thought.

"Fate sure is a funny thing," Ken's father muttered as he lit a cigarette.

"You took care of my darling Kimiko while my Ken was in the hospital, and that's how you two met. How romantic!" his mother beamed.

"Mom, please," Ken blushed and covered his face with his hand.

"Oh, I'm sure you're hungry, Ken. Fine, I'll get dinner ready," his mother huffed and headed towards the kitchen, "Kimiko, come and help me please."

"Yes mother!" Kimiko skipped into the kitchen and her father sat down to clean some mechanical parts on the floor.

Ken turned to Cassandra, frowning. He wasn't enjoying this so far. "So how did you, I mean, I thought you weren't allowed to come," he mumbled.

"What? Who told you that?" Cassandra asked him.

"This clown guy, he came to deliver an invitation to me to go to the Fortune Cup. He said you wouldn't be able to make it to dinner," Ken told her.

"That was Lazar," Cassandra looked down at the floor and thought back to her conversation with Goodwin, "He and the Director both don't like me talking to you much."

"Ah," Ken understood now, "But why would they invite me to the Fortune Cup?"

He pulled out the invitation from his back pocket and showed it to Cassandra. She opened it and read it carefully but she could not understand why they invited him either.

"If they want me to stay away from you, why would they want me to be there? I always thought the Director was a tricky guy but then when I met that clown, Lazar, you say they're a team? There has to be something to this. I don't want to go," Ken told her.

"Well, what did Lazar say?" Cassandra asked as she handed him back the invitation.

"Like if I won, I'd be able to live in the city and be rich, stuff like that," Ken stuffed it back into his pocket. Cassandra raised her eyebrow at him suspiciously. "Alright, maybe I'm just thinking about it too much. Forget it," he shrugged it off and helped set the table as his mother and sister brought in the food.

Goodwin sat at his desk, looking through old pictures he had taken from his drawer. There was an old photo of him in his younger years and a burly man with long blonde hair. Goodwin gazed at it for a few minutes and picked up the picture frame that contained the photo of him and Cassandra. He sighed and closed his eyes, placing it back down on the desk. He couldn't take back all those lost years.

Lazar strode into the room, the automatic doors shutting behind him. Goodwin quickly put the photos back in the drawer and looked up at the smiling clown.

"It seems that Officer Trudge was the one to take Cassandra to the Satellite," Lazar told him, "Shall I fire him?"

"No, don't bother. Our only concern should be Cassandra's safety," Goodwin said as he rose from his desk.

"You're right," Lazar muttered, gazing sideways at the floor, "What is your plan?" he asked him as he looked up at the director.

"We don't want to cause alarm just because the princess snuck out. You go ahead and get to bed, Cassandra will be back before morning," Goodwin said as he gazed out the window.

Lazar glared angrily at Goodwin before exiting the room.

Cassandra looked over at Ken, who nervously ate his dinner next to her. Finally, he pulled out the invitation from his pocket and laid it in the center of the table.

"Mom, dad," he said, getting their attention, "I've been invited to duel at the Fortune Cup. The winner will become the new champion."

"Oh, Kenny," his mother smiled, "That is just excellent!"

"Do you want to go? Do you think you're ready?" his father asked him.

"Big bro can take on anyone!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Well, I was getting to that," Ken said and gazed down at the invitation, "I want to go, I believe I'm ready. You've trained me since I was little dad and I'm sure we can get the runner finished by then but Cassandra and I were talking about it just minutes ago and she thinks there's something fishy going on."

"Like what?" his mother asked curiously.

"The thing is, Mrs. Makoto, is that my foster father, the Director, won't let me see Ken. He won't let me see anybody for that matter. I am to sing at the Fortune Cup, yet he invites Ken to duel at the tournament. If he wants to keep me away from Ken as much as possible, why would he set it up like that?" Cassandra explained to her.

His mother nodded, "It makes sense why you would see something wrong," she told them.

"Well how did you get here?" Ken's father asked.

"I snuck out," Cassandra replied with a smile. Ken's father grinned.

"She's not a girly princess like you said she was, huh Ken?" his father nudged him with his elbow, "But anyways, I think you should go Ken. This is the test of strength I told you about. Maybe there's a catch to being the winner? The new champion marries the princess or something?" his father busted into laughter.

"Dad, please," Ken grunted.

Ken's mother placed her fork on her clean plate and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Please forgive us, Cassandra, we don't have any dessert," she told her as she picked up everyone's plates.

"Ah, that's okay. I'm full anyways, thank you for the wonderful dinner," Cassandra smiled as she handed her plate to Mrs. Makoto.

"Kimiko, say good-bye to Cassandra and get ready for bed," her mother said to her as she passed the little girl.

"Good night, Cassie," Kimiko said as she came up and hugged her again.

"Good night, Kimi," Cassandra smiled before the little girl ran upstairs.

"So Cassandra," Ken's father started, "Tell us the story. Are you really Jack Atlas' sister? We know you're not really Goodwin's daughter."

"Well, I'm not supposed to talk about that," Cassandra replied, feeling cornered without Goodwin or Lazar to back her up.

"Aw, come on. We won't tell anybody," Mr. Makoto took a sip of his drink.

"Okay then," Cassandra smiled, "Jack isn't really my brother, as much as I'd like him to be. It's a public figure thing, Goodwin says."

"Ah, I see," Mr. Makoto smiled, "What's Jack like?"

"Same as he is all the time. Mean and hateful," Cassandra spat and Mr. Makoto laughed.

"Cassandra, would you like your dress back?" Mrs. Makoto asked as she held up the cream-colored dress that Kimiko had worn yesterday.

"No, Mrs. Makoto, I can't wear it anymore. Kimiko can keep it," Cassandra told her.

"Kimiko has been a fan of your's since she was born it seems," Mr. Makoto grinned.

"I can tell," Cassandra smiled then turned her head towards the door when she heard a motorcycle roll up outside. "Sounds like my ride, "she said as she stood up from the table, "Thank you again for the lovely dinner, Mrs. Makoto, and thanks for inviting me." She bowed to them and then Ken led her to the door.

"I'll see you at the Fortune Cup, I guess," Ken muttered, scratching his head.

"Okay, see you later," Cassandra waved and opened the door, hopping down to the motorcycle until she realized it wasn't a security runner, but a sleek, red motor bike, the headlights shining bright in the neighborhood. The rider was a slender man in a blue suit, not like the burly Trudge in his police uniform.

"Cassandra," Goodwin said as stood up on the bike and removed the red helmet, his gray eyes laying on her.

"Mr. Goodwin, I…" she was frozen where she stood.

"Just get on the bike, we'll discuss it in the morning," he said and sat back down, slipping the helmet back on. Cassandra sat side saddle behind Goodwin and wrapped her arms around his torso as he revved up the motorbike.

"I'm not mad at you, Cassandra," he said before he set off down the road.

Cassandra buried her face in his back, wanting to hold back the tears but the piercing wind combined with her and Goodwin's hair whipping at her face stung her eyes, causing them to water. She wanted him to tell her a story like he used to when she was upset, but she was probably too old for that now. He didn't say a word to her when they got home and she went straight to bed.

* * *

**Goodwin on a motorbike. O_O ah...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Cassandra woke up the next morning not feeling very well. Her stomach was cramping and her legs felt like they were on fire, but she got dressed and made her way to Mr. Goodwin's office anyway.

"Good morning, Cassandra," Lazar greeted her when she came in. He grinned until he noticed Cassandra was holding her stomach in pain, but he pretended that he didn't see it.

"Good morning, Lazar, Mr. Goodwin," Cassandra forced a smile as she came up before the desk and gazed at Lazar and Goodwin on the other side.

"Are you alright, Cassandra?" Goodwin asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine. It will pass," she told him as she clutched her stomach and clenched her teeth.

"I'll make it short then," Goodwin shut his eyes and leaned back in his chair before reopening them, "You have disobeyed me, Cassandra. As I said last night, I am not mad at you. I'm mad at Ken, and the people who took you to his home."

"Please, Mr. Goodwin, I asked them too," Cassandra groaned.

"Lazar, give her a seat," Goodwin ordered. Lazar quickly rolled a chair up behind Cassandra and she fell down into it. She was still in pain and doubled over in the chair.

"I forbid you from socializing with this boy anymore; he is trouble, as Lazar has informed me. If you ever talk to him again, you will be locked up in your room and not allowed to sing for awhile," He told her, his voice unsure, "I hope I won't have to do that."

Cassandra nodded, her hair hanging in her face.

"But I am just glad you're okay," he smiled, oblivious to her pain; "You may go and rest now. I'm sure it is greatly needed."

Cassandra got up and stumbled her way to the door, hugging her stomach. Lazar watched sadly, not used to seeing Cassandra in so much pain. She stopped when she felt something wet down her leg and she fell to her bottom to hide the spot on the floor.

Goodwin stood up from his desk, alarmed.

"Cassandra, what's wrong?" he asked her from the other side of the room. Lazar was the one that came up to her to help her back up.

Cassandra gazed down at herself, her eyes widening in fear as she saw the blood seep through her dress.

"Mr. Goodwin!" Lazar shrieked. Goodwin came up to Cassandra and grinned. This was the moment he had been waiting for.

Some assistants helped Cassandra get back to her room and cleaned her up. Mina came to talk to her and make her feel better. She told her that every girl goes through the same thing and there wasn't anything to worry about but Cassandra kept worrying about the stain she had left in Mr. Goodwin's office. Mina assured her that a cleaning crew had come in and soaked it right up. Mina was dismissed as Goodwin came through the door.

She bowed to him as she passed and he shut the door behind her.

"You have become a full-fledged woman," Goodwin said to Cassandra as he strode up to her bed, his arms behind his back and his gray eyes leering, "I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you, but I'm still scared. I don't understand," Cassandra sat up in bed and gazed up at the director, "In order to become a woman I have to almost bleed to death?"

He only laughed as he sat down beside her, "That's the way it has always been."

"I don't like it. It's painful," Cassandra told him. The pain had melted away thanks to a pill that Mina gave her, but she felt pulled down, as if there was a lead weight in her navel.

"Maybe one day, scientists will find a way to change that," Goodwin smiled, "Or maybe God will change his mind?"

Cassandra forced a smile. He was trying to be like he used to when she was younger, funny and not all uptight like he was now. Someone knocked on the door and they both turned their heads as Lazar popped his head through the door.

"Oh, Mr. Goodwin," he peeped, surprised, "Is Cassandra alright?"

"Yes, she's fine," Goodwin told him as he stood up from the bed. Lazar smiled, relieved.

"That sure was a fright," he said to them as Goodwin came up to him, ushering the clown out.

"I think the princess needs some rest right now, Lazar," Goodwin told him and Lazar tried to peek around the tall man to see Cassandra but Goodwin shut the door as he came out.

Cassandra laid back down to think to herself, now that she was alone. She was glad it wasn't anything serious, she was afraid this morning when she had started bleeding that she would have to be taken to the hospital. Mina said she would have to go through this every month. Cassandra dreaded the thought. She would not have wanted to become a woman if she had known. And then the conversation with Goodwin, she was not allowed to speak to Ken anymore. What about the Fortune Cup? Cassandra had forgotten to ask about that. Ken would surely talk to her then, thus getting her in trouble. She would be locked up in her room for the first time, and not allowed to enjoy the rest of the tournament. How would she tell him to stay away? Cassandra groaned, finally she met a boy she liked and she wasn't allowed to see him. He was irritable but he seemed to like her too. That should account for something.

Cassandra fell asleep, her stomach knotted up in feelings. She awoke a few hours later with Lazar by her bedside. She jumped at first, a little surprised then he put a finger to his lips.

"I found some potential evidence on your father's case," he told her and began to ramble on, "It's amazing being the second in command at the facility and not able to obtain every file on record, but I found some old pictures taken at the intersection near where you father was killed. They were taken about the same time too. I figured you and I could look through them together for any clues. That's if you're feeling up to it," he said shyly.

"Oh, Lazar," Cassandra breathed with a smile, "Thank you so much!" She began to peel back the layers of quilts that lay on top of her.

"Really, it's the least I can do for you, Cassandra," Lazar said modestly holding up his hand.

"The least you can do? Lazar, you have worked diligently for eight years to find my father's killer while no one else will even try," Cassandra said as she got out of the bed, still feeling tired and a little awkward, "How can I ever repay you?"

"No, no," Lazar smiled as he started for the door, "Don't worry about it for now. You'll find a way to thank me one day."

"Alright," Cassandra sighed as she pulled her white robe around her blue night gown and followed him out into the hall.

Lazar led her into the den where he already had the photos strewn across the coffee table. He sat on the yellow sofa and was surprised when Cassandra sat next to him, already picking up a pile of photos and looking through them. She hoped to find that one shadowy figure with a clear view of his face in one of these photos. She wanted him prosecuted and jailed forever. He took her away from her father, her nice little life, in the medium sized home they owned in the city. But then she ran into the best people ever, Mr. Goodwin and Lazar. It was a bad event turned good, but she still wanted her old life back with her father. It was unobtainable but at least she could find justice.

"I keep dreaming of the day we find him and I testify in the court," Cassandra said as she examined some photos then she looked over at Lazar, who turned to face her, "I would really love for you to be there with me, I'm afraid to be up there all alone."

"Of course I would be there Cassandra!" he let out, "I want him tried as much as you do. It was a senseless killing. The murderer gained nothing. He just stepped out and killed whoever was in his path."

"Yeah," Cassandra choked as she gazed at the table. She kept remembering how that man just came out of the shadows and shot her father without a word. She felt Lazar's hand on her shoulder and gazed over at him, but he said nothing. He couldn't think of anything comforting to say and just when he was about to, Goodwin strode into the room and he withdrew his hand.

"Cassandra, you're up?" he asked as he came up to the coffee table. She nodded and laid the photos in her lap, "You two are still working on that case," he squinted as he gazed down at the photos and the file with the case name and number lying on the floor by the table.

Lazar remained speechless and kept his eyes on the photos in front of him, his fingers digging into his knees.

"My father's murder is still unsolved, his death is unjustified," Cassandra told Mr. Goodwin.

"It's your choice, I suppose," Goodwin sighed and walked into the dining room that branched off of the den.

"He was so nice a few hours ago," Cassandra muttered and picked up another couple of photos. Lazar only nodded nervously.

In a few hours, Cassandra had gone through all of the dark and blurry photos twice, trying to find that one familiar shape in the darkness. She laid them down on the table and sighed as she fell back into the sofa. Lazar came up and handed her a cup of steaming hot cocoa, but the feeling of failure overwhelmed the creamy chocolate.

"It's hopeless! We can't find any hard evidence and we can't even find out that man's identity!" Cassandra whined.

"Don't give up Cassandra, I know we can find him," Lazar tried to comfort her as he stood there uselessly.

"It's as if he was a ghost," Cassandra ran her hands through her hair, "Disappearing right after he filled his murderous intent."

"Maybe we should go back to square one…" Lazar suggested.

"But he spared me!" Cassandra threw her head back against the back of the couch, "Why?"

"Did your father have any enemies?" Lazar asked her, sitting down next to her.

"None that I know of," Cassandra shook her head. Lazar hummed as he tried to think. He didn't want to admit they were stuck, but they were very much stuck in the middle of an eight year old cold case without any evidence other than a witness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Maids bustled to and fro from Cassandra's room. A seamstress walked in with the dress Goodwin had sent for. It was wrapped in plastic, suspended on a hanger. The young woman hung it on the full length mirror in the corner of the room and waited for Cassandra to get out of the bath tub.

Today was the day of the Fortune Cup and Cassandra didn't have a moment to spare. The maids rushed in and woke her up at the crack of dawn and pulled her into the bath tub to wash. Cassandra was tired; she and Lazar had been working on her father's case together for the last two weeks when Lazar was not needed by Goodwin. They looked at traffic photos; surveillance videos of businesses near the scene, Lazar even went through the database to see if Cassandra recognized any of them. But they were still at a dead end.

The maids quickly dried Cassandra off and took a hair dryer to her hair. She was glad that Goodwin sent maids to do the work; Cassandra would have been very sloth in preparing for the tournament. She remembered last night when she almost passed out on the couch, nearly spilling her drink on the floor. Lazar dismissed her. They were both on the verge of giving up. Lazar was at first determined to help her but her negative attitude on the case was making him want to just close the case forever. She could tell he hated seeing her in such a depressed mood.

The maids ushered her out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. The seamstress began to take the plastic off of the dress and Cassandra stared in awe at it.

"Everything seems to be running smoothly, Mr. Goodwin," Lazar said to him as he stood in front of his desk.

"Is Cassandra almost ready?" Goodwin asked him.

"I haven't been able to check and none of the maids have come out," Lazar gazed at the floor.

"We still have awhile before we need to set out to the Kaiba Dome," Goodwin told him.

Cassandra gazed at herself in the mirror as the seamstress adjusted the dress on her. It was a short gold spaghetti strap dress with little metal coins at the bottom seam and it sparkled in the light. It was so beautiful; Cassandra couldn't take her eyes off herself.

"Mr. Goodwin also sent out for jewelry for you to wear, miss," a maid said as she brought a box up to Cassandra and opened it, revealing a gold necklace with encrusted rubies, emeralds and sapphires. She only gaped at it before the maid put it around her neck. The maid then left and came back with gold bangles that Cassandra put on her wrists and another maid brought gold coin earrings.

"Come now, let's hurry. Mr. Goodwin would like to see you," the seamstress said as she slipped gold strap hi-tops onto Cassandra's feet.

"Don't forget the tiara, Ms. Reeves!"

Cassandra whirled around, her mouth agape as a maid brought forth a golden tiara with teardrop diamonds that hung off of the spirals. The maid placed it firmly on Cassandra's head and she managed to get one last look in the mirror before the seamstress, Ms. Reeves, pulled her away.

The women came laughing down the hall and Mr. Goodwin straightened up in his chair. Lazar stood at the foot of the desk, his arms clasped behind his back. Ms. Reeves came through the automatic door, bowing.

"I present to you, the ever so fair Princess Cassandra!" she exclaimed as the maids came in and formed two separate rows in front of the door, revealing the gold clad woman at the end. Cassandra came forward to the desk with a smile. Lazar's mouth fell open and Goodwin's eyes widened in amazement.

"You look extraordinary, Cassandra," he told her with a warm smile. Cassandra turned around in a three-hundred sixty degree spin.

"Absolutely wonderful," Lazar managed to say, still stupefied.

"Thank you," Cassandra said to both of them.

"Shall we redress her at the stadium, Mr. Goodwin?" Ms. Reeves asked him.

"No, thank you. I want Cassandra to wear that on the way there," Goodwin told her, his eyes still on Cassandra.

"We still need to apply her makeup and pull up her hair," a maid commented as she took Cassandra under her arm.

"Do what you need to do, you women are doing an amazing job," Goodwin rested his chin in his hands.

"Thank you, Director!" the maids sang as they took Cassandra out, still under the leering eyes of Goodwin.

"What do you think, Lazar?" Goodwin asked him when the women had left. Lazar turned to his boss to see him grinning. "Should I take her for my wife?"

Lazar's eyes widened, his heart beating fast, "Mr. Goodwin, I think that's illegal!"

"I'm just kidding, Lazar. People need to joke around once in awhile," Goodwin laughed as he stood up from his desk. Lazar breathed a sigh of relief. That was a cruel joke, he thought.

The maids sat Cassandra down at her vanity desk and set to work. They applied gold eye shadow to her eyes, earth colored blush to her cheeks and a golden lip gloss to her lips. Another maid had taken her tiara off and was pulling her hair up into a formal ponytail. Strands of her blonde hair hung in her face and down her neck. They finished quickly and sprayed a sweet smelling perfume on her before putting the tiara back on.

"Thank you all so much!" Cassandra exclaimed and the women all bowed before leaving, clearing the way as Goodwin appeared in the doorway.

"Ah, Cassandra, you look wonderful," he commented as she strode up to him, "The way your hair hangs about, it makes you look so delicate."

Cassandra felt a little uneasy at the comment and even more uneasy as he put his arm around her waist and escorted her out into the hall. He had been changing a lot recently, like wanting her to call him by his first name and putting his arm around her, his hand on her hip.

"Mr. Goodwin, what will the public think?" Cassandra said as she removed his hand.

"Cassandra, call me Rex from now on, and we're not in public right now," he retorted and put his arms behind his back.

"It just feels weird to call you by your first name," she told him, hugging herself. It was a little chilly in the dress.

"Imagine it like a pair of new shoes. You have to break them in," Goodwin smiled down at her.

They met Lazar, Mina and Jack down in the lobby, waiting for the limousine. Jack was surprised that Cassandra actually dressed up for the event, but he didn't gawk at her like Lazar did. Goodwin attempted to wrap his arm around her again, but the limousine had pulled up at the bottom of the steps and Cassandra headed for the door with Mina, behind Lazar and Jack. Goodwin sneered and followed the group to the limousine.

* * *

**Yeah, big time skip there. Another one coming up!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The crowd went wild when Rex Goodwin sat down in a blue chair behind a podium on the dueling platform, with Princess Cassandra at his side. MC came up and handed her the microphone before leading her up onto a separate platform that was a head higher than the one Goodwin was on. She thanked him kindly and he ran excitedly down the steps as the recorded music began, sounding through the speakers; the nation's anthem. Cassandra sighed quietly and smiled. She didn't quite care for the song. She hoped Goodwin had something new that the crowd hadn't heard before, one of the songs she had been practicing for a month. Maybe he saved it for later?

At the end of the song, MC introduced the participants through a microphone he had in the spectator's bench as they were lifted up through trapdoors onto the floor below Cassandra. She caught sight of Ken, but he didn't look back at her, he probably didn't even realize she was right behind him. She was under the watchful eyes of Goodwin, so she didn't whisper his name. Cassandra saw another person she recognized, Commander Koda. She had met him once before, when Lazar asked him to join the case to find her father's murderer. But Koda refused, since there wasn't any evidence. He was an experienced criminal investigator and probably had other cases he had to work on. He wouldn't recognize her though, surely.

When MC introduced a marker from the Satellite named Yusei Fudo, the crowd almost transformed into a lynching mob. Cassandra grew worried and felt sorry for the guy but one of the participants, Bommer, she recalled, came up to her asking for the microphone. She mindlessly handed it over to him and he thanked her politely.

"My name is Bommer and I have something to say. I don't come from around her but where I come from, we judge a duelist by his spirit. This kid here may have been branded by your people as no good, but when I look at him, I see a duelist and I have to respect him until he proves me otherwise. A duelist should be judged by who he is, his family or how much money he has. That doesn't matter."

He turned and gave the microphone back to Cassandra as Goodwin began to applaud.

"That was wonderful," she whispered with a smile. He nodded and returned back to his spot.

Goodwin stood up from his chair. Cassandra thought he felt obligated to say something now too. "Thank you for those well-chosen and heartfelt words. In our world, social status and personal wealth draws a line between us and our fellow man. But I had a vision of a tournament that would, if only for a fleeting while, remove that line so the haves and the have-nots could prove themselves to us and the world. Fellow duelists, welcome to the Fortune Cup!" he shouted enthusiastically, raising his fist into the air.

The sound of a D-Wheel hummed through the arena and raced down the track. It was a white D-Wheel and it went around the track twice, the duelist summoning Red Dragon Archfiend on the second lap. Then the D-Wheel shot off the track towards Cassandra, who just stood there, her arm rose up in the air, the microphone in her hand. The crowd shrieked, not wanting their princess to get hurt.

The D-Wheel did a barrel roll right over her and in a split second, the duelist grabbed the microphone from her hand. The whole arena breathed with _oohs_ and _ahs_ before the D-Wheel landed on the platform and drove up behind Cassandra, skidding to a complete stop. Cassandra smiled, it had all worked out well. She remembered what Goodwin had said in the limo on the way here. He explained what was to happen, that Cassandra would sing a song, the participants would be introduced, and then Jack would race in on his D-Wheel and take the microphone from Cassandra.

"_Don't be afraid when Jack flies over you," Goodwin had told her, "You just stand there and look pretty for the crowd."_

Cassandra thought he would say for her to look pretty for him, and felt relaxed when he said otherwise.

"Let the Fortune Cup begin!" Jack shouted. Cassandra was so tied up in how the plan had worked out so well she had missed his obnoxious pep talk to the participants.

MC came back up to Cassandra and Jack, Jack tossing the microphone to him and the clumsy effeminate man almost dropped it. Cassandra smiled, he was even more effeminate than Lazar. MC nervously held out his hand to Cassandra, and she took it. He held her hand high as he led her back down the steps. Ken locked eyes with her as she passed him and all he could do was gape at her. She grinned and MC took her back to Goodwin, who seemed happy to have her back.

"Bommer is the kind of guy that I would want you to marry," he commented when she stood to his left again, her hands on the back of the chair. Cassandra only glared at him. He was trying to steer her mind away from the events that happened that morning.

"Let's see the brackets!" MC shouted as he turned to a giant screen that showed the match-ups. The first match was Luna versus Bommer. Cassandra was anxious to see who Ken would fight against but he was going to face the winner of the first match. She had a feeling it would be Bommer. There was no way that little girl could win.

Goodwin got up from his seat and Cassandra followed him to the tower at the other end of the arena. They would watch the matches from there. Cassandra probably wouldn't be able to leave to see Ken but she kept scheming on how she would do it.

"Are you comfortable in those clothes?" Goodwin asked as they walked down a hall. His arms were behind his back and his eyes were on her.

"Not really. It's starting to get kind of itchy," Cassandra told him, gazing at the blank walls as they passed by. She didn't want to lock eyes with him, it would feel awkward. She just wanted to blend into the cyan walls, so he would stop staring at her.

"I requested for Mina to bring a more comfortable outfit for you to wear in between performances and because it gets a little chilly in this room," he said as he opened the door for her. Cassandra entered and saw that Lazar was already there. Thank goodness she wouldn't be alone with Goodwin during the whole tournament, she thought.

"Mina left your clothes on the table there," Lazar pointed at the coffee table that stood in front of a yellow sofa. He frowned as he mentioned her name. He remembered as she tiptoed in, laying some folded clothes on the table and told him politely to give them to Cassandra. He hated Mina so much, he didn't even like being around her. It was hard when she was Jack's secretary.

"Thank you, Lazar," Cassandra said as she took up the clothes, "I'm going to get changed."

"There's a bathroom around the corner," Lazar pointed to his left.

Cassandra nodded and headed towards the place where he pointed. This room was wrapped around the elevator that took you up here. There was just the short hall with the boring walls. The room had full length windows all around to look out over the arena. It was a comfortable room and Cassandra wasn't chilled yet as Goodwin had predicted.

"That was a splendid speech, wasn't it?" Goodwin asked Lazar as he sat down on the sofa. Lazar was still gazing out the window, his arms behind his back.

"Yes, it was," Lazar said with a bored tone then he turned to Goodwin, "Do you think inviting Bommer was a bad idea? I mean, he's been seeking vengeance on you since we tried to…"

He was cut off as Cassandra re-entered the room and Goodwin waved for him to shush. With the other hand, he patted the seat next to him. "Come sit, Cassandra," he called to her. She wanted to run for the elevator and leave but she sat on the couch anyways, out of arm's reach of Goodwin. She wished he would stop acting like this and be like he used to be, telling her stories of a group called Yliaster and how they summoned a dragon to kill the demons in the world, a princess and her trials of love, and there was one story that he had read to her out of a book once about a woman who fell in love with a beast and made him into a human again. She missed that, ever since she had become a "full-fledged woman" he had been acting weird.

"Is the match starting?" Cassandra asked to direct the silence, she could feel Goodwin's eyes on her and she tried to ignore him as much as possible.

"Yes, very soon," Lazar replied and plopped onto the arm chair. He looked up to see Jack coming through the elevator. "Jack, how nice of you to join us," Lazar told him with a smile.

Jack remained silent and sat between Goodwin and Cassandra, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He looked in the corner of his eyes at Goodwin, who stared out the window at the holographic screen that appeared in the center of the arena.

"Luna is doing well," Goodwin commented. Jack scoffed and Cassandra fell back uselessly into the couch. At least she was separated from Goodwin, thanks to Jack. She almost smiled and stopped herself when she caught Lazar's gaze.

"Princess, I've been talking to Commander Koda and trying to get him to help us on the case. He seems interested, more than last time," he told her, trying to start up a conversation.

"Oh, Lazar, you know I'll take all the help you can give me," she smiled warmly at him.

"But, he refuses to help until he finishes his match with the Black Rose," Lazar finished. Cassandra nodded and took a deep breath.

"Like Commander Koda will be able to help any," Goodwin said to dash their hopes. Cassandra stood up defiantly and walked out of the room without another word. "Lazar," Goodwin gazed over at him, "Go make sure she doesn't speak to that brat, Ken."

"Of course, sir," Lazar stood up and bowed before leaving.

* * *

**Not exactly in the same order of the episode but... oh well.**

**Check me out on ! ~oO-Kai-Oo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Cassandra went to the waiting room where the duelists were preparing for their matches. She was sure to find Ken there, but when she walked into the room, he was not there. And much to her surprise neither was Commander Koda.

"Princess…" Lazar squeaked, and Cassandra turned to meet him.

"I had wanted to thank Koda for his newfound interest in the case," Cassandra told him and leaned up against the wall, "But he's not here."

"I'll let him know if I see him. Come along, princess, the match is nearly over," he smiled and led her down the hall.

"Lazar…" Cassandra started, clutching her arm nervously. He stopped and turned to face her, curious as to what she had to say. "I really don't want to go back there. With Goodwin, I mean. He's been acting weird towards me lately," she told him.

Lazar narrowed his eyes at what she said, "I've noticed… and I absolutely understand why you don't want to be there with him right now. I don't much like it either, but I am in no position to object, he is my boss." Cassandra gazed down at the floor sadly and Lazar continued, the words finally coming to him. "But if he ever harms you or even lays a hand on you, you come and tell me, alright?"

"Lazar," Cassandra forced a smile although tears were coming to her eyes.

"I don't know what has come over him, but he has definitely changed. You are no longer his adopted daughter to him," Lazar concluded, "I'd do anything for you Cassandra; I don't want to see you get hurt."

Cassandra couldn't stand seeing the clown sad as he told her this and she was so overwhelmed by his words. In a heartbeat, a moment of bubbling emotions, Cassandra leaned over and hugged Lazar.

"Thank you so much, Lazar," a tear fell from her face onto his coat as he stood there, frozen. "You are such a great friend."

Within another heartbeat, sixty heartbeats for Lazar, it was over. Cassandra was already walking back down the hall. "Friend?" he repeated before catching up to her and acting as if everything was normal.

Luna had lost and Bommer won, as Cassandra predicted. Goodwin sent Lazar out to meet with Bommer before the next match against Ken. As Lazar headed for the door, he took a quick glance at Cassandra, who sat worriedly with Jack as Goodwin gazed out the window, standing at the edge of the room. She would be alright with Jack around, he figured before leaving.

The tall, dark man strode down the hall as Lazar stood at the other end, clipboard in hand. He grinned and came up to Bommer, holding out the clipboard.

"I knew that wasn't a girl," he muttered as he gazed at the twins' profiles on the clipboard.

"But on to the next match," Lazar said and pulled an envelope out of his pocket, handing it to Bommer A bribe. "Mr. Goodwin decided not to have Ken duel against Professor Frank, since he threw his duel to Commander Koda and lost. Instead, he wants you to duel against Ken, as the brackets have shown."

"So it isn't random?" Bommer mused. It surprised him, even coming from the conniving Goodwin.

Lazar ignored his question, "I'm going to personally ask you to grind Ken into the dust. He needs to be taught a lesson for trespassing into the princess' bedroom and trying to have his way with her."

Bommer's eyes widened, "That kid really did that?" he asked him. Lazar nodded, his face showing pure hatred as they talked about Ken. "It would be my honor, then. What he tried to do to that poor girl was wrong." With that, Bommer turned and headed to the elevator. When he went inside, Lazar snickered to himself before heading back to the room and check on Cassandra.

As he came into the room, he saw Goodwin standing at the window, Jack sitting on the couch, but no Cassandra. He was worried at first but he regained his cool, "Ah, did Cassandra go to the bathroom?"

"Yes," Goodwin replied blankly. Lazar came up to his side and gazed out over the stadium. He wanted to watch every second of the duel as Bommer utterly destroys the miserable whelp.

Cassandra took a deep breath as she leaned against the locked bathroom door and gazed at the air vent in the wall near the floor. It was just big enough for her to slip through. She turned to the sink and washed her make-up off. She left the water running as she took her nail file to the screws, so no one would hear her open the vent. She had to hurry, the match was starting soon. She hoped that there was a malfunction with someone's bike or something to stall the duel; the last screw was on really tight.

She placed the vent cover to the side and went to turn the water off. She was glad that Goodwin knew she was notorious for being in the bathroom for a long time. This would work out perfectly, she thought as she slid into the vent.

"It seems that Ken Makoto is having trouble with his Duel Runner and his dad is coming out to fix it. Let's get on to the next match, ladies and gentlemen!" MC announced.

"Have a loser revival match since both Luna and Professor Frank lost in their matches. Well, the Professor forfeited by our request," Goodwin smiled. Lazar nodded and notified MC of the changes through his cell phone.

"Hey, losers! Goodwin is giving you a final chance to redeem yourselves!" MC grinned, "Will Luna and Professor Frank please prepare for the next duel."

Cassandra came across a vent below that opened up into a dark room. She pulled her nail file out of her pocket and began working on the cover when she heard a door shut and saw a figure below her. She squinted to see that it was Goodwin, and Lazar was with him!

"Zigzix didn't pick up any energy from the girl, because it was her brother in disguise. But doing the loser revival match with the real girl in the audience will show her true power," Lazar grinned.

"Soon we'll have all the signers gathered. Ken is out of the way, Cassandra is safe and soon, the world will be anew," Goodwin said calmly. Cassandra caught a look of worry on Lazar's face.

"Ken is out of the way? What do you mean?" Lazar asked him, "I thought he was supposed to face Bommer as soon as his Duel Runner was fixed."

"Sabotaged," Goodwin said as soon as Lazar finished. He stood there, stunned. How come Goodwin didn't tell him this?

"I was so excited to watch Bommer crush him, why did you go and do that?" Lazar asked him.

"Don't worry Lazar, he will be punished further," Goodwin smiled slightly. Lazar fell silent. "He turned down a thousand dollars for her; he is very stubborn." Goodwin's eyes narrowed and he turned towards the door, Lazar following him.

When she heard the door shut, Cassandra set back to work on the vent cover. She didn't know where this vent would take her, but she wasn't going to take any chances. This was the first room she had seen, she was going to take this one, she thought. Pushing the cover aside, she positioned herself so she would put her feet down into the hole first. She scraped her elbow as she dangled before finally letting go and falling onto the floor. Cassandra quickly got up and snuck out the door, although her rear end hurt badly from the fall. She was still in the watch tower, but now at least she was out of Goodwin's sight.

She headed down a short hall until she reached another elevator. There were voices coming down the hall as she hopped into the elevator and pushed for the basement floor. She got off and headed towards down the hall to the garage area and looked around for Ken. She poked her head in one and saw Bommer working on his Duel Runner but when he started to turn his head to see her, she ran off down the hall. She couldn't risk being caught.

"I think we got it fixed now, Ken. Start it up!" Cassandra heard Ken's father say. She followed his voice and then the engine of a Duel Runner. She stood in the doorway as something blew up in the Duel Runner, spreading smoke everywhere. "Aw, jeez," his father rubbed his head.

"Darn it!" Ken shouted, kicking the Duel Runner.

"Ken," Cassandra said softly and he turned around quickly, instantly calm.

"Cassandra."

"Ah, princess! What are you doing down here in the garage?" Ken's father asked her.

"Well, I came to talk to Ken, but I overheard Goodwin saying that he had sabotaged your bike. I am really sorry; it wasn't my fault, but…" Cassandra gazed sadly at the floor. They both stared at her, not sure whether to be angry or sympathetic.

"I should have never even come here," Ken muttered and turned back to his black bike.

"Ken, you and I both know you can do this. And you can duel with just your duel disk if you want to," Ken's father told him, patting his back. Ken nodded and turned to his dad.

"Dad, I'd like to speak to Cassandra alone," he told him.

"Sure thing, son. I'm going to get coffee then," Mr. Makoto said and left. Cassandra took a step forward as Ken was about to speak.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked her. Cassandra took a deep breath.

"I'm not allowed to talk to you, if I get caught, I'll be grounded," Cassandra began.

"Cassandra," he looked into her eyes, rounding up the courage to say what he's wanted to say, "I came to this tournament so I could possibly win and move out here in the city. Yes, I did it for my family, to make their lives easier, but I mostly wanted to do this so I could be with you."

Cassandra smiled shyly and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"But since Goodwin sabotaged my ride, I don't think I can do it. Yeah, I can duel with my duel disk, but it's like there's no point anymore. I had wanted to race Jack Atlas in a Turbo Duel," Ken told her as he laid his hand on his bike.

"I'm really sorry," she apologized again. Ken shook his head. Suddenly, Ken's dad appeared in the doorway, a huge grin across his face.

"Mr. Goodwin is gonna give us another Duel Runner to use for the next match!" he shouted enthusiastically.

"Wait, dad, are they coming here now?" Ken asked. His dad nodded.

"Why?"

"Cassandra, hide in the closet!" Ken pushed her towards the closet. She hurried, slamming the door behind her. "Cassandra isn't allowed down here, dad," he explained to him just before a few men in suits appeared, rolling a sleek blue Duel Runner into the garage. They saluted both Ken and his dad before leaving.

Ken let out a breath of relief and opened the closet door for Cassandra.

"I've been gone too long," she told him, frowning, "I must get going."

Ken understood, "I'll see you later, I guess?" he asked, hopeful.

"Maybe, I'll try. I have to leap through flaming hoops to come and see you," she smiled and headed for the doorway.

"See you, Cassandra," Mr. Makoto waved. Cassandra waved back.

"Good luck, Ken!" she said before disappearing down the hall. She headed back up the elevator and wondered how she was going to make it back to the bathroom and if she had been caught missing already.

Meanwhile, Goodwin was getting aggravated. Both Professor Frank and Luna had lost, but Luna was confirmed as a Signer. Plus, Cassandra was still in the bathroom. Ken's match with Bommer would start soon and he wanted her to see him lose.

"Cassandra, are you almost done yet?" he asked as he knocked on the door. He listened with his ear close to the door. No reply. "Cassandra!"

His heart began to race and feared there was something wrong. He twisted the doorknob, but it was locked. He growled and positioned himself to knock the door open, his left side towards the door. He twisted the door knob with his left hand as he shoved himself up against the door. It was like the sound of metal against wood, a giant thud that echoed through the watch tower. He had broken the lock, and opened the door to find the bathroom empty, the vent cover lying up against the wall. He clenched his fists and glared angrily at the vent, knowing where she had gone.

* * *

**Check me out on DA as oO-Kai-Oo. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Cassandra crawled back through the dark vent, confident that no one had noticed her long bathroom break. She also felt sure that she covered up her tracks well enough, after having moved the table to get up into the air vent in the room she had overheard Goodwin and Lazar's discussion. She had also moved the couch to match up with the table so as to not cause suspicion, and she put the vent cover back and put the screws back as best as she could, turning them with her fingers.

Cassandra emerged from the wall vent and crawled out onto the bathroom floor. She wiped the spider webs from her face and gazed up to see Goodwin standing angrily in the doorway.

A security guard pushed Ken up against the wall as Lazar approached him, a grin on his face and hate in his envious eyes. Ken wished his dad hadn't left just minutes ago to get back into the stands. Maybe then he would have stood a chance against the purple-haired freak and the guard.

"Did Cassandra happen to come by here?" Lazar asked him, his hands behind his back.

"No," Ken replied, staring hard at Lazar.

"Oh, really?" Lazar cocked his head, "Then where did our princess go through the air vent?"

"I have no idea!" Ken shouted, squirming in the guard's death grip.

Lazar squinted at him, unsatisfied. "Go ahead and give him a warning," Lazar said as he walked back to the door. "If he ever sees Cassandra again, I'll have his eyes plucked out," Lazar whispered to himself on the way out.

The guard delivered a harsh blow to Ken's stomach before letting him fall to the ground. The guard then walked quietly out the room to escort Lazar back to the watch tower.

Ken groaned as he held his stomach, lying on the floor. Even if he won this tournament, he probably wouldn't be able to see Cassandra anyways, especially if she was tied so closely to this clown guy, he thought to himself as he gazed up at the fluorescent lighting on the ceiling. He cursed himself for not taking the money and leaving.

Lazar came back to see Cassandra sitting miserably beside Jack. Her jeans were worn out at the knees from crawling through the vents and there was dirt on her white t-shirt that bore a pink fairy on the front. He was happy to find her safe and sound but seeing her so miserable made him feel slightly guilty. He was the one who started this fiasco with Ken; he should've just kept his mouth shut. But, seeing the two of them together made him swell up inside, he had to do something.

"Did you take care of it?" Goodwin asked, putting emphasis on "it."

"Yes, sir," Lazar grinned. He was glad that he and Goodwin felt the same about the situation. But Goodwin probably had a totally different point of view on it.

"As I have recently informed Cassandra and Jack, when the Fortune Cup is over, Cassandra is to be sent back to the mansion and locked up in her room. I will double the security around the premises. No one is to speak with her without my permission," Goodwin told Lazar as he gazed out the window. The next match was being prepared.

"But, how long will she be grounded?" Lazar asked, concerned.

"One week," Goodwin replied.

"Don't you think you're being a little too easy on Cassie?" Jack said to get her started. She glared at him angrily, her eyes telling him to shut up.

"Two weeks, for disobeying me and talking to Ken Makoto," Goodwin said after Jack's comment. "And you will not be singing for the remainder of the Fortune Cup, or doing those two weeks."

Cassandra stood up from the couch, her mouth agape. She was about to cry.

"Mr. Goodwin!" Lazar piped up, "Don't you think that's a little too harsh?"

At that, Goodwin whirled around to face Lazar, who wanted to scrunch up into a ball when he saw Goodwin's face, tightened up in anger. "Taking away what she loves most is fair, Ken almost took away what I loved most!" he pointed at Cassandra, who had fallen back into the couch, scared by his sudden wave of anger. The room fell silent and Goodwin turned back to watch the match between Ken and Bommer. "Please, excuse my sudden behavior, but I don't want to lose anymore loved ones."

"I understand, Mr. Goodwin," Lazar bowed, wanting to do everything to stay on his good side now.

Bommer frowned as Ken rolled up next to him on the starting line. He couldn't wait to crush him and defend Cassandra's honor, even if she was Goodwin's adopted daughter. Ken was still a little sore from the punch from earlier, but he was still able to ride. He loved the feel of this new bike but it was sad that he would only be using it for the tournament.

"So you're the pest that snuck into the princess' room?" Bommer commented before MC signaled for them to set up Speed World. Ken looked at him oddly. They both set their duel runners on auto pilot and waited for the word to go as MC counted down from three.

"Duel Acceleration!" MC shouted and the two were off, racing down the track.

Both of them started out with 4000 LP and 0 SPC. Ken was to go first. He drew a card and placed it in the card holder on his left forearm. "I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie _(Level 4, ATK/ 1800, DEF/ 1000)_ in attack mode!" he placed the card on the duel disk attached to the Duel Runner, and then slipped a card face down in the Spell and Trap Zone as a huge smoky green being appeared on the playing field. It wore a blue cap and golden arm bands around its huge muscles. "I then put a card face down and end my turn!" A card appeared beside Ken and then it disappeared into thin air.

Bommer gazed out the corner of his eye at Ken through his skull helmet. He felt that this duel would be too easy. They both gained a Speed Counter and Bommer drew a card. "I play Star Blast; for 500 LP, it allows me to decrease the level of a monster on my field or in my hand by 1. I choose to decrease the level of the monster in my hand, so that I can summon it without sacrificing a monster for it! I bring out Summon Reactor AI _(Level 5, ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 1400)_!"

"Whoa, that's pretty cool," Ken said under his breath. He gripped the handlebars tighter, wishing he had Star Blast and other new cards. His deck used to be his dad's from when he battled in the Battle City Tournament years ago.

"Summon Reactor AI, attack his genie!" Bommer commanded and the airplane robot went flying at La Jinn, its propellers spinning like crazy as it punched flew through the smoky being, destroying it.

Ken lost 200 LP. "I end my turn," Bommer said and both he and Ken gained another SPC. Ken drew a card, placing it on the playing field. "I summon Opticlops _(Level 4, ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 1700)_ in attack mode!"

A muscular red-orange fiend appeared, an orange horn jutting from his head and a single eye blinking on his forehead.

Ken's LP suddenly went down by 800 points and his Duel Runner slowed down to due the loss of a speed counter. "What's going on? My life points went down!"

"That's my Summon Reactor AI's special effect. When you summon, special summon, or flip summon a monster, you lose 800 LP," Bommer explained to him.

Ken gazed up at the monster in awe. His dad didn't have any special effect monsters in his deck. It was made up on nothing but staples such as Pot of Greed, Magic Jammer, and a ton of powerful, low level normal monsters. He shook his head and played Axe of Despair, "I equip Axe of Despair to Opticlops, increasing his attack points by 1000." Opticlops was delighted in the fiendish weapon as he swung it around in the air. "Now I attack Summon Reactor AI with Opticlops."

Ken grinned as he watched the fiend with 2800 attack points run at the airplane with 2000 attack points.

"Not so fast, Summon Reactor AI's effect allows me to negate the attack of your monster this turn," Bommer said and AI's propellers began to spin even faster than when it attacked La Jinn. The powerful force blew the fiend back to Ken.

Ken growled, "I put a card face down and end my turn."

"Oh, Ken," Cassandra whispered. Lazar turned his head slightly and frowned.

"Bommer seems to be grinding him into the dust," Goodwin commented. Lazar turned and nodded, acknowledging his boss.

Bommer gained another SPC as he drew a card. "I summon Magic Reactor AID and put a card face down," he said as he slipped the card into his duel disk, "then I end my turn." A machine in the shape of a dragon appeared and below it, a face down card appeared and melted into the ground.

Ken received a speed counter and drew a card. He placed it in his card holder and pulled out another card. "I summon Archfiend Soldier _(Level 4, ATK/ 1900 DEF/ 1500)_ in attack mode!" he shouted. No sooner had he summoned the cloaked purple fiend, he lost another 800 LP. "I attack Magic Reactor AID!"

The archfiend went flying at the draconic machine but it suddenly stopped and returned to Ken's side. Before Ken could even utter a word, Bommer pointed at his Summon Reactor AI.

"Again, my Summon Reactor AI negated your attack," he told him.

"I end my turn," Ken said and took a quick glance up at the watch tower as they circled around it. There was no hope in being with Cassandra now. He couldn't even defeat this guy.

Bommer received a speed counter and drew a card. "I summon Trap Reactor RR and then I activate the trap, Delta Reactor!" A card appeared on the field, flipping face up. "I send my three reactors to the Graveyard to summon Giant Bomber Air Raid!"

"Bommer is pulling out his ace!" MC shouted excitedly over the microphone. Lazar watched anxiously with a bloodthirsty grin.

"Oh, no," Ken muttered, watching as a huge arsenal ship appeared over him.

* * *

**Whoa! Released faster than I thought. Bommer's deck is a pretty quick kill, took me only a few minutes to simulate the duel.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Bommer grinned at the sight of Ken's scared face. "This is for trying to deflower the young princess!" he shouted.

"Wait, what?" Ken looked across at Bommer.

"Don't act stupid, kid. You know what I'm talking about," Bommer growled, "When you snuck into Princess Cassandra's room and tried to have your way with her."

"Who told you that?" Ken asked him.

"That clown, Lazar," Bommer replied gazing over at Ken. He saw the truth in the young boy's face.

"That clown is the one who's been trying to keep me away from Cassandra. I didn't do anything to her; I would never want to do anything to her. She is why I'm in this tournament, I want to prove myself to Goodwin and show that I am worthy," Ken said angrily as he took another glance up at the watch tower and then he looked over at Bommer.

"I see," he said and nodded understandingly, "I should have seen through the lie. Goodwin has lied to me before."

"He isn't going to stop me from being with Cassandra!" Ken shouted and Bommer smiled. He liked the determination in this kid.

"Giant Bomber Air Raid, attack Opticlops!" Bommer commanded and the ship went flying at the axe-wielding fiend.

"I activate Sakuretsu Armor!" Ken flipped over his face down card and it materialized on the field. But suddenly, Giant Bomber Air Raid shot a rocket at it, blowing it into smithereens. Ken lost 800 LP and then 200 LP from battle damage. He looked up at Bommer expectantly but he was too far away to see him now, as Ken had lost a speed counter again.

"I put two cards face down and end my turn," Bommer said as two cards melted into the race track.

Ken gained a new speed counter and drew a card. "I summon a card face down," he said and scrunched up as he lost 800 LP when the card he had just summoned was blown into bits again by Giant Bomber Air Raid. "What the hell man?!" he shouted at Bommer, who gazed back at him on his Duel Runner.

"My Giant Bomber Air Raid destroys any card you put down on the field and inflicts 800 points of damage to your life points," Bommer told him, "I now activate Hidden Soldier ~ Kakure Hei, which allows me to summon a level 4 or lower dark monster from my hand, so I summon Black Bomber which also allows me to special summon one level 4 dark machine-type monster from my Graveyard in face-up defense position. I choose Trap Reactor RR!"

"I end my turn," Ken growled.

"You're left wide open Ken!" Bommer grinned back at him.

"I know!" Ken shouted, irritated.

"I'm going to tune my Black Bomber with Trap Reactor RR to synchro summon Dark Dive Bomber," Bommer said as a black bomb with a face on it synchronized with the Trap Reactor RR, creating a red robotic being. "Dark Dive Bomber's effect allows me to release one of my monsters to inflict damage equal to the monster's level multiplied by 200."

"Oh, crap," Ken muttered as he gazed up at the level 4 Giant Bomber Air Raid and then down at his life points, which were now 400.

"I release Giant Bomber Air Raid to inflict 800 points of damage to your life points!" Bommer shouted as the huge ship wavered into the atmosphere, as if being sucked up by the clouds. Then Dark Dive Bomber came diving at Ken, and almost knocked his runner off course due to the massive loss of life points. Ken sped to a stop and his runner reeled around sideways on the track. Bommer stopped also, climbing off his runner and walking up to Ken.

"That was a good duel," Bommer smiled, offering his hand for a handshake. Ken reluctantly took it.

"Yeah, I really liked that Star Blast card you played," Ken said, forcing a smile.

"You know, if you and Cassandra were meant to be together, there will be other opportunities for you to prove yourself. Good luck," Bommer said before heading back to his runner.

"Thanks," Ken muttered but Bommer was already too far away to hear. He turned and rode his blue runner back to the garage.

"He certainly crushed him, didn't he, Mr. Goodwin?" Lazar asked, looking up at him. Goodwin remained stern and still. The next match showed up on the screen. It was Sir Randsborg against the Black Rose. One of the matches he had been waiting for, this was the real entertainment.

"Get cleaned up Cassandra. Mina, you go with her," Goodwin said as he turned away from the window to see Mina appear in the doorway. Mina bowed and followed Cassandra into the bathroom.

Cassandra knew Goodwin couldn't trust her alone now. Mina stood inside the bathroom by the door as Cassandra wiped the dirt off her top and tried to fix her ponytail. Finally, she gave up and let it all down, combing her fingers through it.

"Do you need help?" Mina giggled. Cassandra forced a smile; her frustration was kind of funny.

"No. Thank you Mina, I'm done now," Cassandra said and turned to leave. Mina followed quietly and then when they rejoined the others, she took her place behind the sofa where Jack sat.

"We will be back shortly. We have to talk to the next contestant, Sir Randsborg," Goodwin said as he motioned for Cassandra to follow him.

She moped behind as Goodwin took them into a room that was sort of like an office. There was a desk with a chair in the back and a blue sofa put off to the side, both pieces of furniture facing the door. Cassandra thought it odd, and wanted to move the couch sideways, but Goodwin sat down in it and motioned for her to sit with him. Lazar stood at his right with a bundle of papers in his hand as he read it over. As Cassandra sat down, Goodwin turned slightly in his seat and put his arm on the back of the couch between them. She was glad he didn't try to put his arm around her.

Soon enough, a man clad in gold armor came in through the automatic door and stood in front of them. His long blue cloak hung behind him and he gazed back at them with determined blue eyes. Cassandra tried to figure out if this Sir Randsborg was a real knight or not. He even had a sword hanging at his side!

"Sir Randsborg, reporting for duty as you requested, my liege," the knight said to Mr. Goodwin.

Lazar began to laugh, "I told you he'd be perfect for this duel," he said to Mr. Goodwin. "The costume may be a bit melodramatic, but he said he wouldn't duel without it."

Cassandra smiled, Lazar was obviously getting a huge kick out of this knight too. It was as if Goodwin's stories were coming true, the characters popping right out of the story books.

"Is it true that I will be facing an opponent of the female persuasion, your highness?" he asked Mr. Goodwin, "Chivalry forbids this. Creatures of the fairer species are too weak, my lord."

Cassandra looked in the corner of her eyes at Goodwin. His face was just like Lazar's; twisted in amusement and speculation. He was enjoying this knight too. "What if I told you this woman was the Black Rose? It is believed that her cards wield a power so real that they have been known to come to life."

"I see a witch!" Sir Randsborg concluded.

"Are you afraid, Sir Randsborg?" Lazar sneered, "You know if you don't fulfill your obligation, you may find yourself dueling at a Renaissance Fair."

Cassandra stifled a laugh. Goodwin slightly poked her with his hand, a gesture to tell her to shush. She straightened up in her seat.

"My word is my bond and I will engage the Black Rose in battle," he said, slightly intimidated by the clown's remark. Lazar chuckled.

"Just don't go easy on her in the arena. Push her to exhaustion, we must see if she has the mark of the dragon," Lazar told him, gazing at the papers again. Cassandra wondered what he meant by "the mark of the dragon."

"Fear not! The she-creature is no match for Sir Gill de Randsborg!" he pulled out his sword and held it up in the air in front of his face. Cassandra wished he would cut off Goodwin's hand while he had the sword out, "I swear upon my sword, the Black Rose will taste defeat!"

They watched as he re-sheathed his sword and walked valiantly out the door, his cape swirling behind him. When he was surely gone, Cassandra busted out in laughter. She really needed this after Ken's duel. She felt like a child again, dreaming of princes and knights. Goodwin smiled, happy to see Cassandra so joyful again.

* * *

**lol I swear Lazar is about to crack in the episode with Sir Randsborg. XD**

**Be sure to check me out on DA as oO-Kai-Oo and to check out the Avatar of Bahamut's Yu-gi-oh! 5D's: Legacy of the Star Princess! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Goodwin, Lazar, and Cassandra arrived back on the observation deck just as the duel between Sir Randsborg and Aki Izayoi was getting started. Jack was still slumped on the couch, his arms stretched out on the back of it. Mina was gone, which Lazar found to be a relief as he followed Goodwin to the window to watch the duel. Cassandra came up on the other side of Goodwin; she was in a good mood after the talk with the knight and wanted to watch the duel with Goodwin too.

"It is all going according to our plan, sir," Lazar said as he leaned over to look out the window with his arms crossed in front of his chest, "Sir Randsborg will push her to her limits and then we'll know for certain if she's a signer."

"A signer?" Cassandra gazed up at Goodwin, "Like in the stories you used to tell me?"

Goodwin nodded with a smile. Jack stared at him, wondering why he had lied to Cassandra. This is real Cassie, he thought.

"Fear not, maiden of the darkness. Defeat is soon," Sir Randsborg told Aki, but she stood there, as if frozen in her red outfit. He had already taken her down to 2600 LP. "A silent tongue? Or hath the viper taken a hold of thee?"

"No!" Aki shouted as she drew a card and put it into play, "I'm getting tired of having to listen to your bad accent!"

A wall of vines appeared on the field. She played another card, "I play the spell card, Fake Seed! It gives me the power to summon another level 2 Plant-type monster from my hand! Or in some words you can understand, thou art to be royally played!" Aki summoned another card. "Now that Copy Plant _(Level 1, ATK/ 0, DEF/ 0) _is on my field, it gets to be powered up to the level of a monster on your field," she pointed at Sir Randsborg's Masked Knight, "and I can't think of anybody more perfect than your LVL 5 Masked Knight _(Level 5, ATK/ 2300, DEF/ 1600)_."

The Copy Plant, a formless, bark-like plant, then transformed into an exact likeness of the Masked Knight.

"This fair maiden would like to thank you for all your help," Aki said to Sir Randsborg.

"I fear you not, my lady," Sir Randsborg said from behind his duel disk that was fashioned into a shield.

"You should, because I'm tuning Copy Plant with my Wall of Ivy _(Level 2, ATK/ 200, DEF/ 1200)_. It's time you stopped playing with plastic swords and dice, Randsborg," her monsters turned into lights and formed a cylinder of light on the field, "I summon Black Rose Dragon _(Level 7, ATK/ 2400, DEF/ 1800)_!"

Black vines shot out of the light and the dragon emerged. Its wings of blood-red petals unfurled and released a huge gust that blew around the arena.

Lazar chuckled, "Well she didn't waste any time now did she?"

"It's amazing!" Cassandra exclaimed in wonder as she pressed her outstretched hands and nose up against the window to see the beautiful dragon, "So beautiful! It looks just like a rose!"

Jack grabbed his right arm as a pain shot through it. He kept a straight face but clenched his teeth.

"Your eyes do vex," Sir Randsborg told Aki.

"I'll take that as a compliment, but in case it wasn't, I should let you know something. Black Rose Dragon takes out all of your cards, Randsborg!"

"Curses!" he spat.

"Go, Black Rose Gale!" Aki commanded and the dragon took a deep breath, then blew out a hurricane of black petals that destroyed all the cards on the field, including the dragon itself.

Cassandra sighed and breathed on the window.

"It will come back, surely," Goodwin tried to cheer her up. Cassandra lightened up a little as Aki played a field spell and vines came up from the ground under the woman's feet. The vines formed a barrier around the dueling arena and sprouted blue roses.

"It's your move Randsborg," Aki said confidently.

"Mine turn!" Randsborg drew a card, put it in his hand and played a different card, "I shall activateth mine spell, The Warrior Returneth Alive. It hath the power to returneth my monsters from beyond the dark veil of the grave." He pulled a card from his graveyard and summoned it. "Masked Knight, level the third, _(Level 3, ATK/ 1500, DEF/ 800)_ rejoin thy battle! You shall fight again!"

The robotic knight appeared, only to be grabbed by the vines of Black Garden.

"What be this?!" Sir Randsborg shouted in alarm.

"This be the power of my Black Garden. As long as we're inside this green house, your monster's attack points are cut in half and a Rose Token blossoms on my field. I'm sure a knight like you can handle a few thorns. Watch her beauty bloom! And be sure to smell the smell of my success," Aki gloated as she plucked a rose.

The Masked Knight attacked Aki yet she stood there, motionless as she lost 400 LP.

"You yield?" Sir Randsborg smirked.

"Not with my Doppelganger trap card in play!" Aki activated her trap card, which inflicted life points to the opponent, equal to the damage that the player just took from a monster's attack. "Take that you big tin can!"

Sir Randsborg lost 400 life points as well. Along with it, he received a scratch across his cheek from the trap card's effect, or rather from Aki's powers.

The crowd booed at the witch as Sir Randsborg took a handkerchief to the wound. "'Tis but a mere scratch, her powers scare not this brave warrior, but ere witch shall pay!" he shouted defiantly as he pointed at her.

Aki gave him an icy cold stare with her brown eyes. "Be careful who you call a witch," she hissed.

"A threat!? You shall pay dearly for that!" Sir Randsborg boiled up, "I cast two cards face down. It is thou turn."

"I know," she said as if to be smug, "and for starters, I'll play my spell card, Mark of the Rose, which lets me select one of the monsters on your side of the field and lets me take control of it. Masked Knight, what do you think about joining me?" Aki beckoned to the monster.

A rose mark appeared on the Masked Knight's forehead before it disappeared from Sir Randsborg's field and appeared on Aki's side, kneeling as it took her hand.

"It looks as though your monster has sworn his allegiance to me," Aki laughed, "I think it's time for Sir Randsborg to feel the sting of your betrayal!"

The Masked Knight leaped at Sir Randsborg, swinging its sword wildly in the air before clashing with his shield/duel disk.

"Thou bewitch the heart of my noble knight! Thou shall suffer for such insolence!" Sir Randsborg exclaimed as he lost 750 LP.

"Not before this," Aki said as the Masked Knight returned to her side of the field, "I equip the spell, Vengeful Servant on my new Masked Knight, so now when he goes back to your control from my side of the field; you lose even more life points, one for each of his attack points!"

"You dare not!"

"Oh, no, I do dare! It looks like it's the end of my turn. Masked Knight, why don't you go home and unleash the true power of my Vengeful Servant? Now strike down his life points!"

The knight did cartwheels through the air and then landed in front of Sir Randsborg, raising his sword up high. Sir Randsborg tried to dodge him, but he couldn't escape the wild movements of the robotic Masked Knight, inflicting 1500 points of damage to his life points.

When Sir Randsborg recovered, he gazed up at the witch. Even though he was down to 1350 LP, he still had those eyes of determination. "Thine girl shall suffer my wrath with this, my trap card, thy Level Change! Thy turn has not finished as of yet, Black Rose. My traitorous Masked Knight, Level the Third, shall be sacrificed to the land of graves so that a far nobler warrior make take his place." Sir Randsborg took the card out of the graveyard and summoned it to the field, "My Masked Knight, Level the Fifth, returneth to thy battle, my brave warrior!"

"It appears you have forgotten about my Black Garden, for every monster you summon, its attack points are cut in half!"

The vines wrapped tightly around the fifth Masked Knight, almost suspending him in the air just inches above the ground.

"And not only that, but I'll be getting another Rose Token. Now, I end my turn," Aki said as she watched a giant rose bloom in front of her.

"Sorceress, you dare enchant mine monsters with thine spells? Thy garden by no Eden, but shall fall the same!" Sir Randsborg drew a card, "Now my knight, you have earned promotion for thy service against thy wickedest opponent!"

Sir Randsborg summoned Masked Knight LVL 7 and the Black Garden wrapped its vines around it, slicing its attack in half.

"Once again, another Rose Token has bloomed!" Aki shouted as another giant rose sprouted up from the ground.

"Foul she-creature! Thou have draped the arena in dark foliage, ye have seduced thy knights, but now thy dark deck shall fall by my might. Behold, my Glory Shield!" Sir Randsborg exclaimed as he played a Spell Card, "With it, my Masked Knight be impervious to any of thy witching spells. Masked Knight, unleash thine powers on the darkest of monsters, the tokens of rose! Cry havoc and strike down on thy maiden's life points!"

The Masked Knight brought his sword down on one of the Rose Tokens, which can't be destroyed in battle. The battle damage was inflicted and Aki lost 1450 LP.

"And now my Glory Shield's effect will destroy thine Doppelganger," Sir Randsborg said as he watched the light from the shield destroy the card, "With thy cursed spell lost to thee, Masked Knight, unleash thine effect most special!" He commanded and the Masked Knight unleashed a light from his head at Aki, inflicting 1500 points of damage to her life points, knocking her down to 50 LP.

"Thine turn. Any last words fair maiden? For you shall not say another!" Sir Randsborg laughed.

"Yeah," Aki retorted, "I've got some last words. This duel's over!"

"Liar!" Sir Randsborg objected.

"So, what to do?" Aki asked herself, "I think I will destroy my Black Garden."

The Black Garden began to wilt and fall. "What's this? A trick of some sort?"

"A trick, no, strategy, yes," Aki told him, "See, you've got to learn to look beyond the beauty of my roses. By destroying my Black Garden and my Rose Tokens, I get to summon a monster from my Graveyard!"

"You would not!" Sir Randsborg shouted, almost shaking in his boots.

"Here it comes again," Lazar snickered and watched Cassandra's expression change as the Black Rose Dragon was summoned again. Winds of purple swirled around the arena and petals flew everywhere as the dragon unfurled its wings and reared back its head in a roar.

Goodwin narrowed his eyes. Now that Black Garden was gone, Masked Knight LVL 7's attack points were back to 2900 while Black Rose Dragon's attack was only 2400. This wasn't going to work out well.

"Ye truly are a fool my lady," Sir Randsborg said, hiding behind his shield again, "Perhaps thee shall lay thine cards down and go tend to thy garden?" he suggested, "Green thumb you have not when it comes to dueling."

"Due to my Black Rose Dragon's ability, if I remove a card in my Graveyard from play, your Masked Knight's attack points go down to zero!" Aki removed Ivy Wall from play and its transparent form rose up to the dragon's face, where it was swallowed whole in one gulp. "Go Black Binding Bloom!"

Purple glowing thorns came wriggling towards the Masked Knight, and wrapped around him, decreasing his attack points.

"But, thou cannot doest that to me! It be not fair! I spent all year making this costume for this special tournament! I'm not supposed to lose!" Sir Randsborg stopped the Old English talk.

Cassandra gasped. He was a fake!

"Well too bad," Aki said, merciless, "and next time you want to play dress-up, you should realize it's not what you wear on the outside that makes you who you are, but what's on the inside!"

"I want to go home!" the fake knight whined, "Take it easy now!"

"I am taking it easy!" Aki shouted angrily, "Black Rose Dragon, attack!"

A giant purple fireball came hurling at Sir Randsborg from the dragon's mouth, finishing him off. Cassandra marveled at the sheer beauty of the dragon. She didn't think there could be a beautiful one. Jack's dragon was so, evil looking.

Lazar laughed haughtily. "I think Randsborg worked well, now to check in with Zigzix." He turned his head slightly, "So tell us; what did your detector see?"

A hologram of the scientist popped up and he bowed apologetically, "Well, there was no signer energy. We got nothing."

Lazar looked expectantly up at Goodwin, who stared out the window in an aggravated mood. "Then keep looking," he growled under his breath.

* * *

**Sir Randsborg is so hilarious. My favorite quote of his was about the Garden of Eden. So neat! After having endured Paradise Lost by John Milton, I can only laugh at that quote. I loved that book, I can appreciate Old English now.**

**Anyways, next duel shall be Hunter Pace vs Yusei, as in the anime. This chapter was adapted to Episode 16. Next one will be 17. ;) Shira fans, keep reading! He gets a lot more spotlight soon.**

**Please check out my friend, The Avatar of Bahamut's Yu-gi-oh! 5D's: Legacy of the Star Princess. It is awesome and you must read it. Goodwin commands you to. And then, head on over to deviantart and look me up, oO-Kai-Oo. You won't regret it. Obviously you have enough time to read this so go do it! lol I love reviews. 3 plz**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"So this Aki woman, she could be one of those legendary signers?" Cassandra asked, pulling away from the window. Goodwin closed his eyes and nodded. "I thought it was only a story," she frowned at him.

"I don't make up stories, Cassandra. When I told you that I was the 360th Star Guardian of Yliaster, I was telling the truth," he explained to her, "Why even Lazar is part of Yliaster."

"Wow," Cassandra marveled gazing up at Goodwin, who was basking in her adoring gaze. Lazar scratched his arm nervously and looked away.

"And I suppose next you're going to tell me that you built that mysterious Daedalus Bridge too, huh?" Cassandra giggled. Goodwin chuckled at her comment.

"I am not a man of so many egos, Cassandra," he told her with a smile. Cassandra gazed back out the window, her eyes full of childish wonder. The stories he had told her were true!

"The Crimson Dragon," she whispered then turned back and looked up at Goodwin, "Rex, I want to see it."

"You will see it soon, Cassandra," he looked down at her with a kind gaze like he always used to, probably because she finally called him Rex. "As the story goes, we must find all five signers first and then we must defeat the dark signers."

"Dark Signers," Cassandra looked down into the crowd. She remembered the old story. The Dark Signers were like the Signers, but instead of having marks of the dragon, they had marks of the evil gods that were earth-bound long ago while the Crimson Dragon roamed in the sky. Dark Signers can only exist in a dead vessel, and allow the evil spirit to take over them. They were the walking dead.

"You remember all those stories by heart, don't you?" Goodwin asked her. Lazar excused himself quietly, seeing that he wasn't included anymore.

"Yes, but I love hearing them from you better than remembering them myself," Cassandra smiled at him.

"My brother always told me that too," Goodwin said and his face showed sadness. Cassandra's smile faded away as she sensed it. The mood he was always in when she would cry about her father long ago. Cassandra wanted to cry now too, remembering him.

"He enjoyed literature and I wasn't very good at standing up in front of class and reading aloud so he made me read to him a lot," Goodwin smiled and Cassandra thought he had faked it to make her calm, "Amazing isn't it? To think I was shy like that?"

Cassandra laughed, an image of a young Goodwin about her age becoming nervous as he read his essay paper in front of a class popping into her head. "Yeah," she replied and they both fell silent, reflecting on past loved ones as the next duel was being prepared.

Outside of Kaiba Dome, there was a huger crowd than the audience inside. Scalpers and observers gathered around to watch the holograms of the duels that were high up over the arena. A man on his black duel runner was in the midst, his gloved hands gripping the handle bars angrily as he gazed up at a hologram of Jack Atlas. He wore a leather jacket with flames going up the sleeves and a flaming skull on the back. Under the jacket was an orange shirt tucked into a pair of black pants and around his neck was a skull necklace.

"Jack Atlas," he started to talk to himself. People were kind of wary of going near the flamboyant biker with the black helmet and black sunglasses underneath the visor. "I can't believe you didn't invite me to your party, but it will be fun crashing it."

He revved up the engine and people began to scram in front of him before he floored the pedal, driving fast towards the entrance. Security guards jumped in the way and demanded for him to stop.

"Stop right there!" one of them shouted.

The biker grinned, "Not!" he shouted before flying over the guards on his bike, his orange hair waving as it stuck out from under his helmet. He laughed as he drove up a flight of stairs and into the hallway towards the stadium, gaining distance between him and the guards.

The guards followed the smoke into the hall and another security came out suddenly in front of them, holding his visor and pointing to the hall to the left. "We've got this corridor blocked off! Go to the East side!" the guard said and the men went obediently through the hall.

The guard turned and grinned. It was the biker in disguise of a security guard!

He quickly hid in a crevice in the wall as he heard someone coming around the corner.

"We need you to get Yusei as worked up as possible so his mark appears, but don't expect it to be easy. That Satellite knows what he's doing. In an off the record duel, he defeated Jack Atlas," Lazar told a cloaked man as they walked down the hall.

The biker in the guard uniform gasped at the news as he hid in the crevice. The cloaked man suddenly turned around and threw a card into the small hole, but only a rat came scurrying out.

"You've got rats," he growled.

Lazar almost shrieked but only a gasp of breath came out, he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the mysterious Shira, a member of Yliaster like himself. "Um, as I was saying," he began again, coughing and clearing his throat and they continued to walk down the hall until they were out of earshot.

"So Yusei defeated Jack?" the biker repeated and laughed quietly to himself. The card that Shira had thrown was now stuck in the security guard helmet.

Cassandra remained by Goodwin's side, feeling that if she left to sit on the couch, he might feel abandoned in this sad moment. He was always there when she was sad, so it was only right that she do the same thing.

"Mr. Goodwin," she piped up suddenly, "if you don't mind me asking, but what happened to your brother? Who was he?" she asked him. He took a deep breath.

"It's best not to talk about it, Cassandra. Same as your father," he told her and she understood. His brother was dead.

"Forget it now," he told her, trying to cheer up, "The duel is starting. Look, there's Yusei Fudo, Jack."

Jack remained seated on the couch. He was itching to grind Yusei into the dust but he would have to wait. Getting up to look at him wasn't going to help matters.

"He'll be dueling against Yliaster's Shira," Goodwin told him. Cassandra watched as darkness appeared on the track and the mysterious duelist was riding out of it on a black motorcycle-like duel runner. She didn't like it… dark magic. Jack leaned over in his seat, watching the holo-screen in the center of the arena.

That wasn't Shira.

They activated their Speed Worlds and when MC gave the go, off they sped down the track. Shira pulled off his cloak and everyone gasped.

"Why it's none other than the former champion, mad biker, phantom of fire, Hunter Pace!" MC exclaimed enthusiastically on the microphone. No one was expecting this. An idea popped up in Cassandra's head just as Lazar came humbly up to Goodwin like a dog that had done something bad.

"What's wrong Lazar?" Cassandra asked, seeing his upset face. It didn't look good on him.

"We seem to have a bit of a situation," he explained to her and Goodwin, "Shira had been overwhelmed by a man who took his cloak and ran all over him with his duel runner."

"Oh, that poor man," Cassandra said sympathetically, putting her hand to her mouth. Then again, if he was from Yliaster, he should've been stronger, especially a guy as wicked as Shira. Cassandra began to wonder if a lot of the people from Yliaster were creepy.

"That's a shame. I'll count it as a loss and have him in a loser revival match against Ken," Goodwin said and Cassandra's eyes brightened up.

"Really!?" she exclaimed and then lowered her tone, "I mean, really?"

Lazar raised his eyebrow at her but waited for Goodwin.

"Yes, really," he replied giving her an aggravated glance, "I think it would be interesting to see how he'd fare against Shira since I've never seen Shira duel."

"So it's like a circus to you?" Cassandra asked him angrily, crossing her arms across her chest. He turned to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, Cassandra, we only want what's best for you. Be a good girl and sit down for awhile. Rest your feet," he told her with his kind eyes and soothing voice. When she remained unmoved, he flashed her a stern gaze and she hurried to sit near Jack.

* * *

**Yeah Shira is just an old man in a cape. But Hunter Pace is awesome! :D "Not!" lol Like my friend and I were talking about Crow and how he'd be the guy to duel with and eat pizza with. lol Hunter would be the kind of guy too. Then he'd take you on a joy ride down the highway on his bike, cuz he's a good guy. lol be puking your pizza up on the road.**

**"And I suppose next you're going to tell me that you built that mysterious Daedalus Bridge too, huh?" Ah, foreshadowing, ah!**

**Check out The Avatar of Bahamut's Yu-gi-oh! 5D's: Legacy of the Star Princess and go to deviant art too. ~oO-Kai-Oo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"First move's mine," Hunter said as he drew a card and pulled a card from his hand, "and from my hand I summon Burning Skull Head _(Level 3, ATK/ 1000, DEF/ 800)_ in attack mode! Then I end my turn by placing three cards facedown."

Both Yusei and Hunter gained a Speed Counter as the burning skull flew around the corner beside Hunter.

"I'm up then," Yusei said as he drew a card and quickly summoned it, "and I summon Speed Warrior _(Level 2, ATK/ 900, DEF/ 300)_ in attack mode!" As soon as he summoned it, the attack of the grey robotic man doubled from 900 to 1800. "Speed Warrior," Yusei called on his monster, "Strike him with Hyper Sonic Slash!"

"Sorry, but my Zero Guard trap card is putting the brakes on your Speed Warrior," Hunter said as he activated his trap card. "See, by taking away all of my Burning Skull Head's attack points, I can make him invulnerable to attacks so you can't destroy it in battle!"

As the Speed Warrior kicked at the skull, it bumped into Hunter and inflicted 1800 points of damage to his life points, through battle damage. But he didn't lose his SPC as he should have after losing almost 2000 LP.

"I give you the Doom Accelerator trap," Hunter revealed another face-down, "Thanks to this puppy; I'll be gaining a Speed Counter for every 500 points of damage I take in battle, starting right now!"

Hunter gained 3 SPCs, giving him a total of 4.

"Aw, yeah!" he exclaimed raising his fist in the air enthusiastically with a big grin on his face, "That's your first taste of a new Speed Acceleration deck, custom engineered by your's truly."

"You remember Hunter Pace from a few years back, Cassandra?" Goodwin asked her from the window. She pouted next to Jack, who could've cared less.

"Yeah," she replied. She didn't really like his eccentric behavior, or his wild hair. She remembered how Goodwin used to sponsor him before Jack came around and on a day to day basis; she had to be around Hunter a lot. He was nice to her and called her "Sissy Cassie," which she didn't really care for.

Yusei placed two cards face down and ended his turn. They each gained another Speed Counter, leaving Yusei with 2, and Hunter with 5.

"My turn then, I draw!" Hunter drew a card, "I'm cranking this duel up a notch with the Summon Speeder spell, and since I have four speed counters, I can use Summon Speeder to bust out a new monster. So say hello to Skull Base!"

A blue gravy pot with gold trim appeared, filled to the brim with steaming hot water. Emerging from the water was a skeleton.

"Next, by kicking Skull Base and Burning Skull Head to the curb, I can advance summon Skull Flame _(Level 8, ATK/ 2600)_!" Hunter said as a red-cloaked fiend with fire for hair appeared, "Sorry kid, but I'm here to duel Jack Atlas again and regain my title," he told Yusei as he took a card from his hand, "And well, Yusei, you're blocking my way, so you gotta fall! Skull Flame, burn up his life points!"

Skull Flame came and swung his black gloved hand at Speed Warrior, destroying it and inflicting 1700 points of battle damage to Yusei's life points, causing him to lose a SPC.

"Hunter's on fire!" MC shouted over the mic during the duel.

Hunter chuckled to himself, enjoying the spotlight again. "And I'm just getting warmed up. Prepare for the real heat as I activate the Speed Booster trap card!"

"That will hurt," Lazar commented with a smirk, "That card inflicts 100 points of damage multiplied by the difference between their speed counters."

"Welcome to the real world of turbo dueling kid! If you can't keep up, you're gonna get left behind!" Hunter began to laugh as he sped down the track, leaving a trail of fire behind him.

"I came here to burn rubber and take names today and no one is going to stop me from winning the chance to reclaim my title," Hunter told Yusei, "See, when I was the number one ranked turbo duelist in the world, I learned to defend my title by repeatedly deflecting attacks from all directions, just like my monster. But I also learned that to stay at the top, you got to dish out damage hard and fast, so get ready to feel the heat!"

Cassandra sighed and rolled her eyes, remembering how he liked to brag a lot. He obviously hadn't grown out of that.

"And now to turn up the heat, Satellite, I initiate Speed Booster's special attack!" Hunter announced finally after his long speech. Rockets came flying out of the Speed Booster on the back of his bike, and inflicted 400 points of damage to Yusei's life points, bringing him down to 1900. "I'm on the fast track to glory! No one can stop me! Don't blink or you'll miss me!" he laid a card face-down, "I'm bringing a whole new intensity to turbo-dueling, I'm leaving the entire world in my dust, I'm gonna-" he caught Yusei in the corner of his eye, tailing behind him really close, within arm's length.

"You're gonna what?" Yusei asked with his competitive voice.

"How'd you catch up with me?" Hunter asked him and he turned to look at his screen, "Huh? Slip-stream! Aw, man, you've got to be kidding me!" When he regained his cool, he looked back at Yusei with a smirk, "You must think you're slicker than slick, don't ya?" he asked him when he remembered Yusei activating that card, shortly after Hunter had activated Summon Speeder. He was so pumped up by the duel that he didn't pay much attention to it. "You know I heard some people saying you were good, Yusei, but I'm afraid you're just not good enough to keep up with me. I activate Acceleration Zone! Just try to catch me now!"

He floored the pedal and gained 5 more speed counters as he passed by his trap card. Hunter and his Duel Runner glowed blue as he raced down the track, faster than the eye could catch up to. Cassandra couldn't help but smile a little when she heard Hunter hollering as he passed Yusei twice. At least he was livelier than Jack when he dueled. She shook the smile off as Jack moved in his seat, changing positions from a bored posture of sprawling on the couch to a "dead of boredom" posture with his legs on the coffee table, arms still up on the back of the couch. Then she noticed that he was slightly irritated when Yusei had synchro summoned Junk Warrior _(Level 5, ATK/ 2300, DEF/ 1300)_, by tuning his Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior.

"Since Quill Bolt Hedgehog is a level two, Junk Warrior can absorb its attack points," Yusei said as Junk Warrior gained 800 attack points, taking it up to 3100. "It's go time!"

"Forget my Speed Booster trap already?" Hunter asked him as his Skull Flame deflected Junk Warrior's attack. His Speed Booster trap not only inflicted damage to Yusei for the difference between their speed counters, but also deflected that many attacks. Now that Yusei had 6 SPCs, and Hunter had 11, Hunter could deflect 5 of Yusei's attacks.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn," Yusei said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I draw!" Hunter said as he and Yusei both gained a speed counter, "After Jack defeated me and took my title and I failed to snatch it back, I went into hiding to undergo some re-training and I realized that if I was going to again rule the turbo-duels, I had to put speed first! You're as good as dead in a turbo-duel if you can't fearlessly harness the awesome power of true speed. It's not what you do; it's how fast you do it, which I will now demonstrate as I activate the Accelerate Draw speed spell! This lets me draw two more cards from my deck." Hunter looked down at the two cards he had just drawn, placed one in his hand and raised the other one up in the air.

"Oh, yeah!" he shouted, "It's in my hand! The End of Storms spell card!"

Jack jumped up from his seat, surprising Cassandra. "What!?" he shouted.

"Should've stayed indoors today, Yusei! Your local forecast calls for some hard core schooling, and a whole lot of let down, with a slight chance of annihilation, but it's too late for you now!" Hunter put the spell card into play, "I activate, The End of Storm! From what I understand, you and Jack Atlas have some history, so I'm sure you know what this means. This card destroys every monster on the field, and then we both take 300 points of damage for every monster we had."

A huge windstorm came through the track, destroying the holographic monsters. Hunter lost Skull Flame and lost 300 LP, putting him down to 1900. Yusei lost two monsters and his life points went down to 1300.

"Hunter Pace has gotten stronger," Lazar commented.

"Now that the storm has blown over, I remove one Skull Flame from play. By doing so, I can summon the incredible Speed King – Skull Flame _(Level 10, ATK/ 3000, DEF/ 2300) _to the field in attack mode!"

A hulking centaur of bone and demon flesh appeared, red cape flowing behind with a fiery mane and tail.

"This duel is over Yusei, coz Speed King – Skull Flame is gonna attack you directly!" Hunter exclaimed as the centaur whirled around and blasted a fireball at Yusei.

"Well my Scrap iron Scarecrow should extinguish its attack!" Yusei shouted as he activated his trap card.

A scarecrow of scrap metal appeared and took the hit, then it disappeared back into the field, due to its effect, the trap card returns face down.

"Let's see what you do when I activate Speed Booster," Hunter grinned and the rockets came out of the back of his duel runner again, flying at Yusei and decreasing his life points by 500.

"And now I activate Speed King – Skull Flame's special ability, so for every Burning Skull Head in my graveyard, you take 400 points of damage!"

A Burning Skull Head flew out of Hunter's graveyard and flung itself at Yusei, bringing his like points down to 400.

"If we confirm that Yusei is a signer, shall I have him brought to you, director?" Lazar asked him.

"It's my turn!" Yusei announced as he drew a card, "First, I'm going to slow this duel down a little bit with Shift-Down!"

"How can he be a signer? Hunter's backed him up into a corner and Yusei is decreasing his speed counters so he can find a card to turn the tables," Cassandra said and Jack turned his head to give her a warning glance.

"Cassandra," Goodwin looked at her from the corner of his eye, "you do not know one thing about dueling. How do you know that's what he's going to do?"

"Just a feeling, I guess," Cassandra shrugged, knowing that was why Jack had shot her a glance. That was their only sibling secret, that she had a deck of cards and understood the rules of dueling.

"Now that my speed has decreased, I can draw two more cards. Then I summon Nitro Synchron _(Level 2, ATK/ 300, DEF/ 100)_!" A cartoon-like creature in the form of a nitro tank with arms and legs appeared. "Now that I've got a tuner monster on my field, I can bring Quill Bolt Hedgehog back from my graveyard!" A little hedgehog with bolts for quills appeared and blinked its beady black eyes. "With that done, I'm activating the Give and Take trap card!"

The Give and Take trap card allows you to summon a monster from your graveyard to your opponent's side of the field. Then, you can raise the level of one of your monsters on your side of the field by the level of the monster you had just special summoned on your opponent's side of the field.

"He's planning to Synchro Summon!" Cassandra said excitedly. Jack was about to grab her and make her shut up when Goodwin turned and stared hard at both of them.

"Maybe she knows this because she's watched Jack duel so many times, sir," Lazar said when he turned from the window, trying to calm him down.

"Yes, maybe so," Goodwin closed his eyes and turned back to the duel. "Have someone go through her room."

Cassandra was about to object when Jack put his hand over her mouth. She froze and looked at him worriedly. Jack shook his head as if to say "Forget it." She relaxed but her stomach welled up. Her cards were still in her night table at home. Whoever Goodwin would send would surely find them and then she'd never duel!

Cassandra was right about Yusei synchro summoning a monster as he tuned Nitro Synchron with Quill Bolt Hedgehog to summon Nitro Warrior _(Level 7, ATK/ 2800, DEF/ 1800)_, a muscular blue demon with horns on his head and a line of pipes sticking out his back.

"Let's rev it up one more time!" Yusei shouted.

"Pretty cool monster," Hunter remarked sarcastically, "but I can deflect your attack with Speed Booster, so there was no point in summoning that thing!"

"I'm activating the speed spell, Gap Storm!" Yusei shouted as he threw down the card.

"What's this?" Hunter asked as the wind picked up.

"I can only activate Gap Storm when the difference in our speed counters is ten or more, that's why I slowed down. Now it'll destroy every spell and trap card on the field!"

"Oh no! Then that means-"

"Say goodbye to your Speed Booster," Yusei told Hunter.

"This ain't over!" Hunter grinned.

"It's will be once Nitro Warrior's special ability kicks in!" Yusei shouted back at him, "Because I activated a spell card on my turn, Nitro Warrior gets hooked up with a thousand attack points!"

Hunter screamed, knowing he was going to be utterly defeated, once again.

"Nitro, attack with Dynamite Crunch!" Yusei commanded. The blue demon went headlong with Speed King – Skull Flame and punched him, turning it into yellow dust. Hunter lost 800 LP.

"I'm still ahead!" Hunter pouted like a child.

"Not for long," Yusei told him, "You see, Hunter, even though you had the lead for most of the duel, your life points are about to run out of gas, and it's all because of my Nitro Warrior's special ability!"

"What? So my Junk Synchron switched to attack mode?" Hunter asked worriedly, "But that means it can't protect me!"

"Nitro, attack!" Yusei commanded.

Nitro came at Hunter and punched Junk Synchron into Hunter's face. "Can't we be friends!?" he shouted before he got hit by the holographic monsters, losing all of his life points. His duel runner began to blow smoke and he pulled on the brakes, jumping off before it decided to catch on fire or blow up.

Hunter was laughing as Yusei came up to him, his helmet under his arm. "Oh, yeah!" he shouted, shaking off the pain of the jump.

"That was a really good duel, Hunter," Yusei told him.

"Don't think I'll take this loss sitting down, Yusei," Hunter told him, "I probably should have stood up before I said that," he grinned. "Man, I thought I had ya."

"Hunter was too weak to bring out Yusei's sign," Goodwin concluded.

"His next opponent should try breaking him rather than bending him!" Lazar began to laugh maniacally, a laugh that Cassandra had never heard from him before. Jack stood up from the couch.

"This tournament isn't about just winning the chance to duel me, isn't it? What's really going on here? What do you need Yusei to help you do anyway?" Jack asked Goodwin.

"All in due time, Jack," Goodwin told him coolly, "All in due time."

* * *

**Ah, god. These duels are getting annoying. They're so long! I think I'll just cut to the chase in the next chapter instead of going through Yusei and Bommer's duel. I was going to use Bommer in a future chapter with smexeh Rudger but if I do that, the plot and stuff will be kind of unbalanced. But, anyways, next chapter is for Shira fans. Hunter Pace pwns.**

**Please check out...**

**The Avatar of Bahamut's Yu-gi-oh! 5D's: Legacy of the Star Princess.**

**LittleBlackDragon and oO-Kai-Oo on deviant art. That's Avatar and me. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Shortly after the match, Goodwin departed, leaving Jack, Lazar, and Cassandra alone in the watch tower. Jack sat on one end of the couch with his arms crossed in front of his chest as Cassandra sat at the other end, her hands sweating. As soon as Lazar called up someone, her secret deck of cards would soon be found and she'd be in deeper trouble than she already was.

"If I send someone to search your room, will they find a deck of cards?" Lazar asked, refusing to make eye contact with her as he continued to gaze out the window at the duel arena.

Cassandra looked over at Jack and he gave her a nod. "Yes," she told Lazar sadly.

"They won't find anything else of secrecy, will they?" he asked her slowly, as if looking for words.

"No," Cassandra told him. Lazar hated surprises.

Lazar pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number. As he was talking on the phone, Cassandra got up suddenly and quietly left. She knew that Lazar was going to make a fuss when he found her gone, and he would probably get in trouble for her sneaking out. She had second thoughts as she walked down the hall, but her feet seemed to be pulled by an invisible force. Her heart told her to go on. Jack smirked and waited for Lazar to hang up.

Goodwin sat on a sofa, his legs crossed, his hands folded in his lap as he gazed up at Shira, the real one with his cloak on again.

"I want you to be merciless towards this boy," Goodwin told him calmly, "I will pay you handsomely for it."

"How much?" Shira asked. His chin poked out from under his hood.

"Let's say," Goodwin smiled, "Fifty-thousand. Twenty-five thousand before the duel, then twenty-five thousand after."

Just then, Cassandra happened upon the room and she entered. She stopped when she saw that Goodwin had company. Lazar ran in behind her, breathing hard.

"Please forgive me, director. She got out of my sight," he apologized.

Shira coughed and Goodwin's attention reverted back to him. "I won't take your money, Mr. Goodwin, but when I win, I will take her for my wife," he pointed at Cassandra, who gasped suddenly. Lazar gritted his teeth and held his ground firmly.

"You're so confident, Shira," Goodwin smiled, "Let me think about it. In the meantime, the money is still up for offer."

Shira bowed and headed for the door. As he passed Cassandra, he flashed her a grin from under his dark hood. Lazar almost put his foot out to trip him but his cloak hid his feet and Lazar couldn't see where to put his foot. When he left, Cassandra and Lazar were furious.

"Are you serious about this?" they both shouted.

"No," Goodwin laughed, "And Lazar, why should you be concerned as to who my darling Cassandra marries?"

"Well, uh…" Lazar was caught off guard, "I just don't think that Shira is the best guy for Cassandra," Lazar explained nervously.

"Thanks Lazar," Cassandra smiled and he blushed slightly. She looked at Goodwin, who was straight-faced. "And Shira is creepy! I refuse to marry him!" she objected.

"He is a servant of Yliaster and would make for a good husband," Goodwin told her, "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

Cassandra growled angrily and stormed off down the hall. Lazar turned to go follow her but Goodwin called his name.

"Let her be. Ken will be dueling so she's got nowhere to run," Goodwin told him. Lazar bowed before going out the door. He couldn't stand to be around Goodwin right now either.

Cassandra hurried through the halls and into the elevator. Anywhere her feet would take her, at least for the moment. She found herself in the garage, just as Ken was wheeling his old red duel runner out into the hall.

"Ken!" she gasped and ran up to him.

"Cassandra! Is something wrong?" he asked her, confused.

"I'm in so much trouble!" she began to cry, "I'm grounded for talking with you, my deck is going to be taken away from me, I'll never be able to duel now!"

Ken kicked his kickstand and took Cassandra into his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"If Shira beats you, he's going to marry me!" she added as she sobbed.

"What!? I won't let that happen," Ken told her. Cassandra calmed down a little, relieved. Suddenly, Ken had an idea. "Listen, Cassie. I've dueled this Shira guy before. The cops stopped our duel but I almost had him. He's pretty easy to take on."

"Wait," Cassandra lifted her head and gazed into Ken's eyes.

"Here," Ken took her hand and put his deck in her hand. "Dueling him is a waste of my time. This way, you can win and not marry him and also you will have dueled someone."

"I need to disguise myself, like Hunter Pace did," Cassandra said.

"Got it covered," Ken grinned as he unzipped his black and red suit. He was wearing his old rugged clothes underneath. "Put this on, and then you can pull up your hair into the helmet."

"Wait, what? You mean I can use your duel runner?" Cassandra asked excitedly, but she was a little scared.

"Yeah, don't worry. It's like riding a bicycle," Ken told her with a smile. "Hurry, get dressed and I'll show you how to work the duel runner."

Ken pointed to a janitor's closet down the hall and Cassanda ran into it. She soon came back out; pulling at the thin material she was in. It was tight and uncomfortable. She had wrapped herself with a clean towel she had found in the closet, so people couldn't tell right away she was a girl. She handed her folded clothes to Ken and he tucked them up under his arm.

"Here," he pointed at the pedal, "That will make the bike go. It's an old version with buttons, so you'll have to activate stuff by pressing the buttons here below the screen," Ken showed her. The screen was filthy and looked like cleaning it had been attempted. "This button is for Speed World, this one is for Spells, and this one is for Traps."

"Okay," Cassandra nodded. "How would I stop?"

"These things right here," Ken grabbed a bar that was in front of the handle.

"Are you sure about this Ken?" Cassandra asked him nervously as he handed her the helmet.

"If you don't want to do this, that's okay," Ken said to her, in a daring tone.

"I do. I think it will make Goodwin mad. I'm grounded already so you know, why not? Besides, this will be fun, wiping that Shira guy off the track," Cassandra smirked.

"Okay, good luck," Ken said and leaned into her face, kissing her. Cassandra blushed and quickly put on the helmet to hide her face. She pulled her hair up into it and strapped it around her chin. "Up ahead is an entrance to the track," Ken told her, pointing down the hall. Cassandra nodded and got onto the bike. Ken smiled and pulled up the kickstand as she pressed on the pedal cautiously. It leapt forward and she pulled her foot off of it.

Ken watched as Cassandra experimented with the speed all the way down the hall. Maybe it was a bad idea? He thought to himself.

* * *

**Please check out the trailer for the Legacy of the Star Princess on YouTube. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

"The next match shall begin!" MC announced and the crowd went wild, "Let's give a warm welcome to Ken Makoto!"

Cassandra rode up onto the track and stopped at the white tape. She was anxious. Soon, she would have to be speeding down the track and dueling at the same time! Was she ready for it? And what if Goodwin found out? She should've thought this through.

"He will be dueling against the ever mysterious, Shira!"

Blackness appeared in the middle of the arena and out leapt Shira on a black motorcycle with a demonic looking goat skull on the front. Only the goat skull had six horns curling out of its head and painted red eyes. Even though it was metal, it still sent shivers down everyone's spines. Shira pulled up next to Cassandra and grinned.

"The Princess is mine, kid. You best go home and play with your toy cars," Shira sneered. Amazingly, his hood was still pulled up over his head. "This is adult business."

Cassandra kept her mouth shut. She wanted to punch him in the face. If she spoke too soon, everyone would know who she was. She'd have to deepen her voice during this duel.

"Activate your Speed Worlds and turn on Auto-Pilot!" MC told them.

As Speed World was activated, everything began to glow a light pink. The blue sky turned fuchsia and the track ahead was baby pink. Cassandra saw a button next to the trap button with the words, "Auto-Pilot" on it. She figured that Ken didn't need to explain that one, it explained itself. She pressed it and the seemingly fifty year old screen turned on.

"3… 2… 1… Duel Acceleration!"

Cassandra floored the pedal and Shira was on her tail.

"I'll go first, boy, since I'm older," Shira laughed and drew a card. "I summon Scarr, Scout of Dark World _(Level 2, ATK/ 500, DEF/ 500)_! Then I play a card face down and end my turn."

A huge red, dog-like creature appeared on the field, swinging his small axe in the air. It had a long gray metallic tail that cracked the air, and its face wasn't a dog's. It was demon-like. Cassandra tried not to look intimidated as she drew a card and looked at the cards in her hand. Ken was right, Shira was so weak. She cleared her throat and hoped she could imitate a man, or at least a masculine voice. "I summon Double Coston _(Level 4, ATK/ 1700, DEF/ 1650)_ in attack mode!"

A blob with beady eyes and a blue tongue appeared beside her and then it split into two.

"I place a card face-down and end my turn," Cassandra finished.

"That's the same exact move you pulled on my a while back, Kenny," Shira chuckled as he drew a card and gained a speed counter. Cassandra was surprised. "But it won't work out as you planned like last time. I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World _(Level 4, ATK/ 1800, DEF/ 1500) _in attack mode and then I attack your Double Coston with Zure!"

"I activate Malevolent Catastrophe!" Cassandra activated her trap card. "Your face-down is destroyed!"

"But you still lose your precious monster and 100 life points, Ken," Shira reminded her as his face-down card disappeared into white dust and the blue knight sliced the two slime creatures in half. "Now I attack your life points directly with Scarr!"

The scarlet beast came lunging at Cassandra and inflicted 500 points of damage to her life points with a swing of his axe.

"Your turn, boy," Shira smiled under his hood.

"Fine!" Cassandra growled and drew a card. She now had a speed counter and 3400 LP. "I summon a card face down and end my turn."

"You getting scared, boy?" Shira asked her, "Because I have a card that will scare the pee out of ya!"

"Sure," Cassandra muttered and waited.

"I draw! I summon another Scarr, Scout of Dark World and then I activate End of the World! Now I can summon Demise, King of Armageddon _(Level 8, ATK/ 2400, DEF/ 2000)_ by tributing my three monsters on the field."

"Crap," Cassandra whispered and she turned her head to watch as the terrible king rose from the ground, bearing a large axe. He was clad in black armor with white spauldrons and gloves made of bone. His head was that of a horned skull and Cassandra almost rode off the track, she was so scared of it.

"By paying 2000 life points, I can destroy all the cards on the field, except for Demise," Shira grinned. Cassandra face down monster was destroyed. "Scared yet, boy? The last time we dueled, I didn't have the chance to bring this guy out. Now I'll finish you off and take Cassandra for myself. Demise, attack his life points directly!"

Demise hit the ground with his axe, sending a shockwave at Cassandra, knocking her down to 1000 LP and no speed counters.

"My turn," Cassandra sputtered as she drew a card and gained a speed counter. "I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie in attack mode and end my turn," Cassandra said then she realized her mistake. "Crap, I should've put him in defense mode," she mumbled to herself.

"You've got nothing, Ken. Soon, I'll have the princess, the money and I'll be the new Star Guardian after I take care of the director," Shira whispered but just loud enough for Cassandra to hear as he ran along next to her.

"You wouldn't dare," Cassandra glared at him.

"I do dare! Now watch!" Shira lifted up his hand in the air, "Demise, attack La Jinn now!"

The huge axe slashed through the green genie, inflicting 600 points of damage to Cassandra.

"You're hanging on by a thread, Ken," Shira laughed.

Cassandra knew she was going to lose. Ken would be so disappointed in her. She drew a card but only had spell and trap cards. No monsters. She sighed, "I end my turn."

"Can't do anything now, can you?" Shira smiled, "Demise, finish him off!"

Demise swung his axe at Cassandra, taking her life points down to zero and knocking her helmet off her head. She pulled off to the side as her blonde hair came falling out behind her from under the helmet.

"Princess!" Shira shouted in alarm and pulled on the brakes.

"Damn that girl," Goodwin clenched his fist as he stared down angrily at the arena. "Lazar, make sure that no media of this gets out to the public. Destroy all evidence of the princess ever dueling," he ordered. Lazar nodded and called a number on his cell phone. Goodwin turned from the window and headed towards the elevator, thinking of the things he should say to Cassandra. She was in so much trouble now.

Lazar watched as paramedics took Cassandra to the infirmary. Shira was freaking out, his hood pulled down as he ran about the paramedics, apologizing to Cassandra. This was all Ken's fault. Lazar thought he would bring a suggestion to Mr. Goodwin later, when things had calmed down. Ken had to pay for what he had done.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The room that the paramedics put Cassandra in was quiet. The walls were painted white, the cabinets were white and the bed was white. On one wall was a homely oil painting of a little cottage with walls of flowers. Cassandra wanted to puke. She wanted to hide when the figure of Goodwin was looming in the doorway. Finally, she saw some color!

"You've really disappointed me, Cassandra," Goodwin said angrily. He strode into the room and Cassandra could see his face. He wasn't the bit pleased with her stunt.

"Shira said he was going to kill you once he married me!" Cassandra began to cry to earn his sympathy. "Please don't make me marry that creep, for your sake!"

Goodwin came up to the hospital bed and stroked her blonde hair. "It doesn't matter now. I am sending you home. One of Lazar's men found your deck in the night table. I was going to let that pass but then you went and put yourself in danger! Cassandra, you could've gotten seriously hurt!"

Cassandra refused to look into his eyes but he grabbed her chin and bent low into her face. "I'm sorry Rex. I didn't know what I was thinking," she said as tears streamed down her cheeks. His face softened when he said her name, along with his grip on her jaw.

"Come along now," Goodwin said as he took her hand and led her out into the hall where they met up with a group of security guards in black suits and sunglasses. "Make sure she gets home safely and lock her up in her room. Double the security around the mansion, no one can come in or out without my permission," he told them as he pushed Cassandra towards them.

"Yes, director," one of the guards said and they surrounded Cassandra like a wall before they began to walk down the hall with her in their midst.

Goodwin watched as they disappeared around a corner and then he turned to see Lazar striding quietly up to him, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Commander Koda is up against the Black Rose next," Lazar smiled.

"Good," Goodwin nodded and they headed back to the observation deck.

"You know, it was Ken's fault," Lazar began when they entered an elevator.

"Yes, I know that," Goodwin muttered.

"Maybe we should send him to the Facility? Or maybe even to be executed by your-"

"Lazar, please," Goodwin said quickly and Lazar's mouth snapped shut, "Think about what you're saying. If we arrest Ken Makoto for endangering the Princess, people will soon find out that she was in the Fortune Cup. _Some_ people will also find out that she is my foster daughter."

"Oh, yes," Lazar gazed down at the floor and then the bell rung, signaling that they had reached their destination. The doors opened before them and they headed out into the pale blue hall.

"Your devious thinking is just, I agree. He should be punished," Goodwin told him, "But not now. At least wait until _she_ is at the university. Then we could send him to… maybe the Facility."

"Aw," Lazar whined. He had wanted to send Ken to the spot of the Old Momentum in the Satellite where he would be painfully executed by The Executioner. No one would find him there.

Goodwin remained silent during the rest of the way. He doubted that The Executioner would punish Ken as much as Goodwin and Lazar wished, especially since he had no personal interest in Cassandra.

That evening, Cassandra sat in her bedroom on her bed in a pink nightgown. One of the security guards had brought in a small nine-inch TV so she could watch the remainder of the Fortune Cup. At least Goodwin had allowed her that much privilege. She had watched the match between Commander Koda and Aki Izayoi. Maybe now Koda would help her and Lazar with the case, Cassandra hoped as she wrapped her blanket around herself.

The Fortune Cup would continue tomorrow but Cassandra had to stay in her room. It was so boring, even when she had a TV to watch. She finally laid down on her bed and tried to get to sleep but she heard someone at the window. She saw a figure in the window, balancing on the window sill. She rushed over and opened the window to let them in. Goodwin hadn't thought about locking the windows.

"Ken!" she let out with a smile. But he didn't return the smile. "What's wrong?"

"I think I made the wrong choice. Cassandra, I don't want to see you anymore. I've gotten you in so much trouble already. Plus, I'm in trouble because you wrecked my bike. It won't run anymore after that hit it took from Shira's monster," Ken said, no emotions in his face but bitterness. "We can't see each other anymore."

"But, Ken…" Cassandra looked up at him sadly.

"There's this girl at home. She's kinda cute and maybe she won't wreck my bike like you did," he said before he started to climb down the wall.

"Ken," Cassandra whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't fix my bike. We can't buy a new one with apologies," Ken said when he had reached the ground. "Can't buy a new one thanks to Goodwin anyways."

Cassandra watched as he walked through the rose garden and disappeared into the shadows. She couldn't believe it. She was dreaming. If she was dreaming, where was the unicorn with a diamond saddle? Where was her giant castle with Ken waiting for her? This was more of a nightmare than a dream. She fell to her knees at the window and smothered her face in her hands. If only she had stayed away, she thought as the tears fell.

"Cassandra," Goodwin knocked softly on the door before letting himself in. Cassandra tried to wipe her tears away but she was so upset and seeing Goodwin's concerned face made her want to bawl. "Cassandra, what's wrong?" he asked as he knelt down with her at the window and wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed and kept her mouth shut. She'd probably be in more trouble if she told him about Ken visiting. "I knew I couldn't punish you, I'm too soft to do that," he whispered as he patted her back. "It breaks my heart to see you cry."

He picked her up and carried her to her bed. Lazar walked in and stood by the doorway as Goodwin shut the window and pulled the curtains.

"Mr. Goodwin, is Cassandra alright?" he asked meekly as he watched Cassandra sob into her pillows.

"I believe so. I think the day is just catching up with her is all," he replied as he sat beside Cassandra on the bed and moved her hair from her face. Cassandra shook her head. "That's not it?" Goodwin asked her, leaning in closer.

"Ken doesn't want to see me anymore. He's going to see another girl," Cassandra finally confessed. Goodwin stood up abruptly.

"Mr. Goodwin, please sit down!" Lazar urged him, seeing that his boss was about to go on a rampage. He could see it in his face. Cassandra sat up in bed, only seeing a blue blur through her tears. "Remember what you said earlier!"

Goodwin strode towards the door and Lazar backed up out of his way. "You're right Lazar, I'll wait." He whispered to him before he left. Lazar glanced at Cassandra one last time before following Goodwin through the door. Finally, Ken was out of the way.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Cassandra lay on her bed, asleep with the covers pulled up to her chin. The full moon's light flooded through her closed curtains making streaks of light like spider's silk through the room. Light was caught in a long silk thread that hung from the ceiling and glided down into Cassandra's bed and onto her cheek. A spider slid down and kissed it lightly before ascending back up the silver thread and into the darkness.

Cassandra began to breathe heavily and she kicked away the covers, sprawling on her bed. She was having a nightmare where she was running from the very darkness itself as it surrounded her, grasping her in its claws but she would escape its fingertips and fall into a man's arms, and oh, his warmth and the strength in his arms. She felt protected as the darkness surrounded them.

"Princess," the man said to her. His voice was deep and his tone was sweet. Cassandra buried her face in his chest. "I will protect you. I will never leave you."

Cassandra's heart leaped for joy. Ken had just abandoned her so rudely. But his man, he promised to be there for her. Although it was a dream, Cassandra could feel the cold darkness on her back, and the warm man on her chest and face.

"Come, the darkness is gone and the light has appeared," he said to her. She looked up to see that they were now surrounded by a beautiful light that contained every color of the rainbow. It swirled around them, convulsing and spinning like a living thing. Cassandra was enchanted by it and wanted to jump and run into it but the man still held her in his arms. She gazed up to look into his face but she could only see his warm smile, the rest was shadowed by his hood. She was not intimidated by it, she knew he wouldn't harm her.

"Isn't it beautiful, my princess? This is the light of my kingdom," he told her as he brushed her cheek with a gloved hand.

"Are you a prince?" she asked, dazed.

"Yes, I am," he replied proudly.

"My dream come true," Cassandra whispered as she closed here eyes, waiting for that magical kiss like the ones in the stories.

"I'm sorry, my princess. I must go now," he said as he let go of her. Cassandra opened her eyes suddenly.

"When will I see you again?" she asked him.

"Every night, my love," he replied as he seemed to drift away from her.

"No," Cassandra shook her head and reached out for him but she couldn't move any farther. "When will I actually see you? Are you real?" she asked him, shouting so he could hear her.

"Soon, my darling, soon I will come for you and bring you to my kingdom," he told her before she opened her eyes to see the morning light coming through her now opened curtains. No colorful light, no tall, dark and hopefully handsome prince. Just Goodwin standing at the window with his arms clasped behind his back.

"Good morning," Cassandra muttered sleepily. He turned to her, happy to see her awake.

"Good morning to you too, my dear," he told her with a warm smile. "You seem to be feeling better than you were last night."

"I had the most amazing dream," Cassandra pulled back her covers and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, yes? What was it about?" Goodwin stood by the window.

"At first, I was running through the darkness, trying to escape it. Then I ran into this man. He held me and protected me from the dark. He was a prince and he showed me the light of his kingdom and-"

"What did the prince look like?" Goodwin asked curiously.

"Well, I couldn't really see his face," Cassandra replied, "You know how dreams are."

Goodwin nodded understandingly. "What did the light look like?"

"Oh, Goodwin, it was the most brilliant light ever, as if it had come from Heaven. Every color of the rainbow was in it!"

Goodwin closed his eyes. He dreaded the thought. He had found her.

"I must go to the Kaiba Dome again today. There are only two matches left," Goodwin told her, switching the subject.

"Oh, yeah? Who's playing?" Cassandra asked, still sitting in bed.

"Bommer will be in a turbo duel against Yusei Fudo. The victor will face Jack," Goodwin told her. "I will permit you to come, because of the unfortunate incident."

"Thank you Mr. Goodwin!" Cassandra beamed.

"I will leave you to get ready," Goodwin bowed before leaving the room. Cassandra jumped out of bed and got dressed as quickly as she could. She brushed her hair and washed her face. The dream was still fresh in her mind and she kept reliving it in her day dreams as she got into the limo with Goodwin, Lazar, Jack, and Mina. Every time someone would talk to her, she'd be pulled out by a black, clawed hand, away from her prince and back into the black limousine.

Mina poked her arm. She had been sitting beside Cassandra during the drive, across from Jack and Lazar. Goodwin sat to Cassandra's left, but he seemed as if he was in another place, daydreaming as she was. Cassandra looked at Mina, her blue bob cut complete with a blue outfit. Was there anyone or anything in Goodwin's mansion or office that did not wear blue?

Mina looked sympathetically at Cassandra, "I'm sorry about what Ken did to you. It wasn't right," she began. Cassandra nodded and the wound was reopened. "But, Cassandra," she said to grab her attention again, "You deserve better. There are tons of boys out there that would love to be your boyfriend, and they wouldn't leave you for another girl."

"Exactly," Lazar butted in, "I mean you are a celebrity and the foster daughter of a multi-billionaire, the Director. Who wouldn't want to be with you?" For once, Mina didn't give him an angered look.

"Stop it, you two. All boys are the same. They will take advantage of you, Cassandra," Goodwin said as he gazed out the black tinted window.

"They want a little bit of the fame and fortune too," Jack joined into the conversation as he leaned up against the car door and putting his feet on the seat, making Lazar scoot down. "If I were you, Cassie, I would dangle it in front of their faces and make them your love slaves."

Mina glared at Jack as he said this. Cassandra would never find true love if she followed his advice.

"Thank you, everyone," Cassandra said as she gazed at her lap, "But I think I will listen to Mr. Goodwin. He knows what's right."

Goodwin was pleased with her words, but her tone was unsure. Mina pressed her lips tightly together. She prayed that one day, Cassandra will find true love and Goodwin will let her love whoever it happened to be. He always kept her out of everyone's reach; she would never make any friends that way.

At the Kaiba Dome, Goodwin led Lazar and Cassandra into the room that he had met Sir Randsborg and Shira in before. Lazar stood by the sofa as Cassandra sat beside Goodwin. He was acting like the normal Rex Goodwin and Cassandra felt that today would be a good day.

Bommer walked into the room and stood before them across the coffee table. Cassandra tried not to stare, but he was huge and could probably squash Lazar with his fist. He reminded her of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on it just yet.

"This card should help you in the duel against Yusei," Lazar said as he handed the giant a card. Cassandra couldn't see what it was. Bommer gladly took it.

"This is perfect," he told them as he put it into a side pouch.

"Just don't forget, Bommer, we need you to bring out Yusei's mark," Lazar reminded him.

"Bommer knows what the stakes are," Goodwin said as he crossed one leg over the other and clasped his hands on his knee. Lazar turned his head slightly with a smile. "He's a faithful servant of Yliaster, and will determine if Yusei is truly a signer or not, correct?"

"Of course, sir," Bommer bowed his head, "And can I rely on your word?"

Cassandra looked up at Goodwin curiously. "Of course," Goodwin replied with a warm smile. It wasn't the warm smile he gave her all the time. It was the business smile. "Your village, right? Tragic. I wish something could have been done to stop the devastation. How is your family? Have you heard anything from them?"

"Nothing yet," Bommer replied, "I hope that they are all okay."

"Oh, I'm sure that they are," Goodwin told him.

Bommer grunted as if he himself doubted they were okay as Goodwin had said. "Yes, I'm sure that they are waiting on food and supplies right now. I must go and prepare for the duel," he excused himself and exited through the door. When he was gone for sure, Cassandra turned to Goodwin.

"What happened to Bommer's village?" she asked him.

"A natural disaster," Goodwin replied unsympathetically. "I promised to help Bommer rebuild his village in return he show Yusei's mark."

Cassandra pursed her lips and wondered why Bommer had grunted like that. And why was he so familiar? She knew she had met him before but then she didn't know him. Now, he reminded her of someone else that she had seen just recently. But who?


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The sun was high in the sky over the Kaiba Dome, and the air conditioners built into the stands cooled the audience. Goodwin and Lazar stood at the window, watching the arena as Yusei Fudo rode out on his red duel runner. Cassandra jumped with a start when she heard rumbling down below.

"And here is Bommer and his Beast!" MC announced. Cassandra rushed up to the window beside Goodwin to see the huge duel runner that stretched out twice as long as Yusei's and stood just as tall. Bommer sat like a king on his runner. Like a prince, Cassandra thought

Jack sat on the couch, his arms crossed tightly in front of his chest, his face seemed determined.

"Are you anticipating your match against Yusei?" Cassandra asked him curiously as she sat back on the couch. "If he wins," she added.

"Yes, thank you for noticing," he said crossly. Cassandra frowned and watched the duel on the hologram that appeared beyond the window, over the stadium.

"I'll make the first move, Yusei," Bommer said to him, "I draw, and I think I'll start with this. Magic Reactor AID _(Level 3, ATK/ 1200, DEF/ 900),_" as Bommer summoned the card, a red metal dragonoid emerged through the white light of the card. "And next I'll throw down three face-downs. You're up!"

Both Bommer and Yusei gained a speed counter as Yusei drew a card from his deck. "First, I'll throw down a face down, and then I'll summon my Speed Warrior _(Level 2, ATK/ 900, DEF/ 300)_."

"In that case, I'll activate my face-down trap card, Hidden Soldier. Now your's truly gets to summon a level 4 monster from my hand, and I've got just the one for you. He goes by Trap Reactor RR _(Level 4, ATK/ 800, DEF/ 1800)_, and with this card on my field, Yusei, I only need one more for a big surprise!"

"For the first round that Speed Warrior is on the field, he gets double attack points," Yusei told Bommer, "Now send that reactor back to the shop!"

Speed Warrior delivered a kick to Magic Reactor AID, destroying it and inflicting 600 points of damage to Bommer's life points, bringing him down to 3400 LP. After the dust cleared, Magic Reactor AID was still there.

"No way!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Don't tell me you're shocked, I had two face-downs on my field and one of them was Fake Explosion, and not only does this trap knock out your low octane attack, but I get a bonus, as in a level 5 monster from my hand, bringing your surprise early. Summon Reactor AI, _(Level 5, ATK/ 2000, DEF/ 1400) _join the party!"

"You may not be dueling Yusei after all," Lazar told Jack from the window. Jack could see the reflection of the clown's smile in the window; he wanted to kick him down a flight of steps or throw him through the window. Anything so he wouldn't see that mocking smile saying "You lost to Yusei," anymore.

"Now I will activate my Delta Reactor," Bommer announced, "This cards sends Trap Reactor, Summon Reactor, and Magic Reactor all to the graveyard. I hate to do this to you, Yusei, but like I told you last night, one of us has to lose, and today it's you!"

The three reactors fused together into a huge robotic beast.

"I summon Giant Bomber Air Raid _(Level 4, ATK/ 3000, DEF/ 2500)_! If you thought it was loud in here before, just get a load of this: You lose 800 life points if you ever summon a monster or place one card face-down, and if that weren't enough, the card you just played will also be destroyed!"

The huge airplane cast its shadow over Yusei and his Speed Warrior as Bommer advanced on him.

"Just face it, friend, you can't make a move without getting hurt. My family needs me, which means you're going to have to lose this match, Yusei!" Bommer shouted, "It's my turn, Giant Bomber Air Raid, take out Yusei's Speed Warrior!"

The flying arsenal shot at Speed Warrior, who tried to attack it by jumping up to the robot, but it got caught in its propellers, and turned into white dust. Yusei lost 2100 LP, and his speed counters.

"You seem like a nice guy, Yusei, but you've got to fall! I've got too much riding on this duel to risk losing it," Bommer said as he put a card face-down and ended his turn.

"And so do I!" Yusei drew a card, gaining a speed counter for both him and Bommer, "From my hand, I summon Shield Warrior _(Level 3, ATK/ 800, DEF/ 1600)_ in defense mode!"

"Too bad your warrior can't shield himself from my assault! Remember when you summon a card, that card is destroyed and Giant Bommer Air Raid rains 800 points of damage from above," Bommer told him once again as the flying arsenal destroyed his Shield warrior with one shot and dropped a handful of missiles on Yusei, bringing him down to 1100 LP.

"I place a card face-down and end my turn!"

"It's my turn," Bommer drew a card, "Here I come, behind you Yusei! Get ready for a direct assault!"

"That's what I was hoping for!" Yusei told him.

"But why?"

"So I can play Wasteland Tornado! Now I can use this card to lay waste to one trap card, and the card I'm destroying is Limiter Break!"

"Why are you destroying your own card?!" Bommer asked, confused.

Cassandra was confused as well, but amazed.

"'Cuz this card's destruction allows me to summon Speed Warrior from my graveyard, and with a monster in defense mode, I won't take any damage," Yusei explained.

Giant Bomber Air Raid shot Speed Warrior down as soon as he was summoned.

"You may have just dodged my assault, but I still managed to rid you of one of your face-down cards and I didn't have to get rid of any of my own cards to do it," Bommer said, "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

They both gained a speed counter, putting Bommer to 5, and Yusei to 3. "It's my move!" Yusei exclaimed as he drew a card. "From my hand, I summon Massive Warrior _(Level 2, ATK/ 600, DEF/ 1200)_ in attack mode!"

"With another monster summoned, another monster gets leveled, and another 800 points of damage are coming your way thanks to my Giant Bomber Air Raid's special ability," Bommer said as three missiles shot out at Yusei. Massive Warrior blocked two, but the third one got him in the back when he wasn't looking, destroying him and bringing Yusei down to 300 LP.

"I'm playing the Speed Spell, Zero Rebirth, and now I re-summon Massive Warrior!"

"Why would he summon a monster that can't attack?" Bommer asked himself.

"Remember, we've got something in common Bommer; we're both out for our own, and if I plan on winning this battle, I'll need my friends to get me to the finish line. This is for you, Rally, and the rest of my pals. I summon Turbo Booster _(Level 1, ATK/ 0, DEF/ 0)_ in attack mode! Now Massive Warrior, attack Bommer's Giant Bomber Air Raid!"

"You're just sending your monster to its doom!"

"Not with Turbo Booster's special ability," Yusei said as Massive Warrior jumped on top of Turbo Booster, "You see, by releasing this card, I can take down a monster of your's as long as its fighting against one of mine."

"But because of the battle, I'm still able to win this duel," Bommer told Yusei.

"I don't think so. Massive Warrior can make my battle damage become zero," Giant Bomber Air Raid began to shoot at the two monsters as they flew up to it, "I release Turbo Booster!" As the yellow robot disappeared, Massive Warrior jumped at the flying arsenal, crashing through the middle of it like a boulder. Giant Bomber Air Raid came flying out of the sky, propellers ceased and smoke rising. It crashed in front of Bommer, but he drove through the smoke.

"You may have grounded my air assault, but let's see how you handle my Chariot Pile trap card!" Bommer exclaimed as he activated his trap card, the one that Goodwin had given him. Spikes appeared on his back tires, spinning into a deadly weapon. "You won't defeat me, Yusei, there's too much at stake here! I respect you as a duelist Yusei, but I have something I must do, and you're just a road block standing in my way!" Bommer drew a card and each of them gained a speed counter. "Chariot Pile's effect activates, so once a turn, my chariot can hit you for 800 points of damage. Looks like your life points are about to get speared, Yusei. There's no way you can outrun my attack!"

"Maybe, but I can certainly out-maneuver it by sacrificing my Massive Warrior," Yusei said as Massive Warrior took a hit from the spikes.

"You can try to defend yourself all you want," Bommer frowned, "But you're only delaying your own defeat."

As Yusei drew a card, they both gained another speed counter. "It's my turn! I summon to the field, Junk Synchron _(Level 3, ATK/ 1300, DEF/ 500)_. And because I successfully summoned it out, I can also summon a monster from my graveyard! So I re-summon, Speed Warrior! And because Speed Warrior is now on the field, I can give him a little tune-up!"

"That won't help you Yusei," Bommer said as Yusei synchro summoned Junk Warrior _(Level 5, ATK/ 2300, DEF/ 1300)_.

"Junk Warrior, let's rev it up! Send his life points to the junk pile! Go Scrap-Fist!"

"Not good enough, Yusei! I'm afraid that Chariot Pile has another effect! When your monster attacks me directly, I can sacrifice 800 LP so I can deflect your monster's attack and destroy your monster," Bommer said as Junk Warrior punched at him, but a rainbow force field stopped Junk Warrior's attack.

Cassandra gasped. It was the same light that she saw in her dream! Could Bommer really be that prince?

"I place one card face down and end my turn!"

"My move," Bommer said as they gained another speed counter, "And I summon Black Bomber _(Level 3, ATK/ 100, DEF/ 1100)_. So with the power of my Black Bomber, I'm bringing back my Trap Reactor RR. And now I tune my Black Bomber with my Trap Reactor RR to synchro summon Dark Dive Bomber! And now it's going to attack you directly!"

"Not if I activate my trap card, Synchro Spirits!" Yusei said as he activated his trap card, "By removing a synchro monster from play, I can summon the monsters that were originally needed to summon it! So I'm taking Junk Warrior out of the duel and now Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior can return to the field!"

Junk Synchron took the hit from Dark Dive Bomber, and instead of being destroyed, he remained on the field.

"What's this? How did he survive that attack?" Bommer asked him.

"By taking Shield Warrior from my graveyard and removing him from play, I can negate all battle damage!" Yusei explained to him.

"Now I think I'll activate Chariot Pile's effect. The only way for you to negate this damage is to sacrifice your other monster!"

"Well then that's exactly what I'm going to do," Yusei said as Speed Warrior leaped forward and grabbed hold of the spikes on Bommer's tire, instantly destroying itself.

"You've got an answer to everything I throw at you, don't you?" Bommer remarked angrily, "Well let's see what you do against the Ultimate Mine trap card, which allows me to summon an Ultimate Mine Token _(Level 10, ATK/ ????, DEF/ 0)_. I'm afraid your fate has been sealed, Yusei! There's nothing you can do to win in this turbo-duel now, on my next turn, you're finished!"

Bommer and Yusei gained another speed counter. Bommer had 2600 LP and 9 SPC, while Yusei was down to 300 LP and 7 SPC. Yusei drew a card and still seemed optimistic about the duel even though he was down to almost nothing. "Let's do this! This should get me where I want to go; I summon Tuner Supporter _(Level 1, ATK/ 100, DEF/ 300)_ in attack mode! Next, I tune my Junk Synchron to my Tuner Supporter! I synchro summon Arms Aid _(Level 4, ATK/ 1800, DEF/ 1200)_!"

A clawed hand with red metallic fingers appeared on the field.

"You're grasping at straws, Yusei! That monster can't defeat my Dark Dive Bomber!" Bommer told him.

"Maybe not, but when Tuner Supporter is used to synchro summon, it allows me to draw a card!" Yusei drew a card and smiled, "I activate the Synchro Return speed spell card! As long as I have 5 or more speed counters, I can use this spell to summon a synchro monster that I removed from play earlier in the duel, so say hello again to my Junk Warrior! Next I activate Arms Aid's special ability!"

"What?" Bomber was surprised.

"Now my Junk Warrior gains 1000 more attack points! And with that boost, my Junk Warrior is much more powerful than your Dark Dive Bomber! So you know what's next. Junk Warrior, attack!"

Junk Warrior came at Dark Dive Bomber, wrapping it in fire with the claw's magic. The fire crunched Dark Dive Bomber into a fistful of metal before it disappeared into dust, inflicting 700 points of damage to Bommer's life points.

"And next I activate Arms Aid's special ability and that means that this duel is over! You said that one of us was going to have to lose today and it looks like that someone was you!"

"Impossible!" Bommer shouted and looked back to see the fiery hand coming at him, before it grabbed him and his duel runner. It inflicted 2600 points of damage, due to its effect that after a battle, it inflicts damage to the opponent equal to the destroyed monster's attack points.

Bommer's life points went down to zero and his runner spun out, throwing him off of it and onto the track. Cassandra jumped up from the couch but didn't move any further. What could she do anyway?

"Well that's too bad," Lazar said sadly.

"Yusei will wake up to his signer abilities soon enough; we must be patient," Goodwin reassured the clown.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Jack got up from the couch and headed for the elevator. Cassandra stayed by the coffee table, unmoved. The paramedics would help Bommer, as they did for her.

"Bommer, are you okay?" Yusei asked as he rode up next to him. The large man stood up and brushed himself off. Jack stopped when he heard Yusei's voice. Yusei was stalling their duel.

"Yusei, I'm fine," he told him, his voice was heard all over the stadium thanks to the microphone piece that every duelist had to wear, "But it's not over."

"What's going on?" Lazar asked then picked up his cell phone, dialing a number, "Turn his mike off!" he yelled into it.

"I was hoping to do this differently, but if it needs to be like this, so be it," Bommer told Yusei, "I told you about my village, Yusei. I told you about the fire and the destruction, but I've learned the truth. Goodwin isn't going to help me rebuild m village like he promised!" Cassandra strode up next to Goodwin, her heart beating fast. "How could he when it isn't even there anymore?"

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked him.

"Look!" Bommer pointed to a holographic sphere that produced a picture of a homely little village, huddled deep in the mountains, "That was my village, before Goodwin came along."

Cassandra gazed up at Goodwin expectantly. "How's he doing that!? Someone turn off the sphere!" she heard Lazar shout next to her.

"Let him have his moment," Goodwin said. Cassandra opened her mouth to speak but she waited to hear Bommer's story.

"I had looked at Goodwin's personal files before the duel and discovered it wasn't a natural disaster, Goodwin came along and decided to use our little valley as a testing ground. He tried to resurrect his precious Crimson Dragon, but it was too powerful, and then," the sphere showed the village being destroyed in a white light.

"He's going to expose everything!" Lazar shouted angrily, "We must silence him." He stopped and turned to Goodwin, who stood silently next to the irate and surprised Cassandra. "Uh, aren't you concerned?" he asked him.

"Don't worry," Goodwin told him, "No one's going to believe him."

Both Cassandra and Jack gasped. "How could you?" Cassandra asked Goodwin and Lazar. Goodwin didn't move or even acknowledge she was there. She grabbed his arm and pulled on it, but it didn't affect him, she was just a weak girl against this old man. He cast her a mean look and she let go.

"The village is gone! Everyone who lived there, all gone, vanished, nowhere to be found."

"Bommer, are you sure about all this?" Yusei asked him, not buying it.

"I saw the files myself, I'm certain about it, Yusei. And now Goodwin is going to answer for all his lies!" Bommer jumped back onto his duel runner and shot off down the track. "Now that the world knows what you did, it's time for you to pay!"

He ran up the curved guard and had enough speed to get into the air before he went flying at the tower. Yusei came behind him and cut him off in the middle of the air, tearing the spinning Chariot Pile off his tire.

The spike came whirring at the tower and Goodwin pushed Cassandra back as it came through the window. He grabbed it with his left arm and Lazar fell back on his rear into the glass, scared of the sudden crash. Cassandra fell back also, but away from the shattered glass. Goodwin groaned as he tried to stop the spike from spinning. His glove was torn and Cassandra saw his metal hand.

"How are you doing that?" Jack asked during the most inappropriate time. The spike finally stopped and Goodwin tossed it to the ground, hiding his hand behind his back.

"Are you okay?" Cassandra asked, leaping up to check on him. She grabbed his left hand and examined it. Even though she knew he lied to Bommer, she was still worried about him. All those years under his care, she had to have an ounce or two of sympathy for him.

"I'm fine Cassandra. Check on Lazar," he ordered as he snatched his hand away. She obeyed him and helped Lazar up onto his feet. He was calming down, but he was still shaky.

Goodwin stepped forward and smiled. Holograms of him appeared all over the arena. Cassandra and Lazar sat on the couch, Cassandra trying to calm Lazar down. "People of Neo Domino City, it is always a tragedy when gifted duelists like our very own Bommer, suffers a very serious nervous and emotional breakdown following such an intense duel, but rest assured, he'll get all the help he needs."

Jack sat down next to Cassandra and Lazar, seeing that he probably won't be able to duel Yusei just yet. Cassandra patted Lazar on the back as he took deep breaths. Goodwin turned to them, the smile fading from his face.

"Bommer is going to be sent to the Satellite for an execution," he said sternly, waiting for Lazar to call up the security on his cell phone, but he was still spastic from the crash. Cassandra stood up from the couch.

"No! You can't do that. You promised him…" tears came to Cassandra's eyes.

"He tried to assassinate me, Cassandra. I have every right to execute him!" he yelled, making her cry even more.

"But he's the prince from my dream, I know he is!" her fists shook at her sides and Lazar stopped to look up at her. Goodwin seemed surprised.

"What's this about a prince?" Lazar asked but he was ignored.

"Is that the kind of prince you want? The kind that lashes out when something doesn't go their way?" Goodwin asked her. Cassandra looked down at the floor. "Come here, Cassandra," he whispered as he opened up his arms. Reluctantly, she hugged him. She really needed a shoulder to cry on. "I'm certain he's not the prince from your dream. Try to think back and compare the two. You're still hurt over Ken. Don't let this loss affect you," he whispered to her.

"Why did you lie to me? It wasn't a natural disaster," Cassandra wept. Goodwin remained silent. He couldn't answer that. She didn't understand the old ways.

"If it makes you any happier, I will send someone to fix the village. I'm sure there are refugees there," Goodwin told her. Cassandra nodded and sat back down next to Lazar.

"Cassandra, what about the prince?" he poked at the subject again, his hands shaking in his lap, but not from the incident. Cassandra shook her head and wiped her eyes. She couldn't explain at the moment.

"Lazar, please go and make sure Yusei is ready for his duel against Jack," Goodwin told him to get him out of the room. As Lazar was heading for the door, Yusei bursted in, surprising Lazar and knocking him down. Both Cassandra and Jack leaped from their seats. Jack moved towards Yusei and Cassandra moved towards Lazar.

"Just in time," Goodwin muttered with a smile. Cassandra gave Lazar her hand and helped him up once again as Yusei walked up to Goodwin and Jack.

"We need to talk, Goodwin," Yusei said angrily, "Before my duel with Jack; I need to get this straight."

"Very well," Goodwin said as a servant poured him a glass of his favorite drink and handed it to him. "What would you like to know?"

"Don't play dumb, Goodwin," Jack snapped, "He wants to know about this!"

Jack pulled off his right glove and revealed a red mark of a wing. Cassandra caught a glimpse of it. She had never seen a mark before.

"This tournament wasn't just a coincidence, you brought all of us here to reveal our marks," Yusei told him. "Now I want to know why."

"He wants to revive the Crimson Dragon, Yusei. He told me this not too long ago. Below the mansion he's got this huge temple and he told me that we signers were going to save the world," Jack explained. Goodwin kept his mouth shut. Yusei's eyes widened in surprise.

"The Signers have to fight against the Dark Signers to save the world," Cassandra said, joining the circle. She remembered the story all too well.

"Cassandra, are you a signer too? How do you know this?" Yusei asked her. Cassandra shook her head and showed her right arm as proof.

"Goodwin told me about this also," she replied. Yusei felt left in the dark. It seemed as if Goodwin had told everyone about this but him.

"Goodwin," Jack turned to him, "You said that you need five signers to summon the Crimson Dragon. You've revealed four of us, and Cassie isn't a signer, so who's the fifth?"

"I'm working on that, Jack. I knew only a few of you as potential signers. The fifth signer is still out there, oblivious to his fate, perhaps," he told them before taking a sip of his drink. Cassandra wondered if it was his ambrosia, like what the gods drank in the myths.

"So now what?" Yusei asked, "We're all here."

"You and Jack will duel, maybe then, the fifth signer will be revealed. They are probably in this very audience," Goodwin said.

"On one condition," Jack stepped forward, "You release Yusei's friends. He's here now and I would like a clean duel between me and him."

"If that is what my champion wants, then that's what he gets," Goodwin lifted his glass, signaling for Lazar to call for a release. Jack nodded, satisfied and headed for the elevator, followed by Yusei.

"Good luck!" Cassandra shouted from behind them. Jack sort of waved but he didn't look at her. She sighed and sat back down on the couch, waiting for the next duel to begin. The final duel.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

As they waited for Yusei and Jack to get out on the field, Lazar slunk over beside Cassandra. It probably wasn't a good time to ask after all this commotion, but he wanted to know. Goodwin stood by the window, sipping slowly at his drink.

"Cassandra, could you tell me about this dream you had?" he asked once again. She turned to him and smiled.

"Well, in my dream, I met this prince. He was tall and well-built. He wore a hood and I could only see his smile, but I felt protected in his arms," Cassandra closed her eyes as she remembered him. He was almost a faint image now; the dream was fading away from her with every waking moment.

"Hm…" Lazar looked away. He probably shouldn't have asked after all.

"Now that I think about it, Mr. Goodwin, Bommer wasn't like that prince after all. Their voices were different, and his smile…" Cassandra smiled slightly, "You were right, but I still don't feel all that better about his execution."

Goodwin only nodded and watched as the boys activated their Speed Worlds. MC counted down and signaled for them to go. This was it, the last duel, the duel that would summon the Crimson Dragon. He couldn't wait to see it once again.

"I'm summoning out my Shield Wing _(Level 2, ATK/ 0, DEF/ 900)_ in defense mode!" Yusei started off the duel as a blue-green dragon with light green feathers appeared, "Then I place two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"In that case," Jack grunted as he drew a card. Both he and Yusei gained a speed counter. "I summon Twin Breaker _(Level 4, ATK/ 1600, DEF/ 1000)_ in attack mode!" A warrior with swords attached to his hands appeared and turned towards Yusei. "You may have just scrapped your way towards the title match, but those other duelists were just amateurs compared to me. Now allow my Twin Breaker to give you a proper welcome to the big leagues Yusei!"

Twin Breaker stabbed its right sword into the dragon, inflicting 700 points of damage to Yusei's life points.

"You haven't grown a bit as a duelist since the days of riding around in the sewers. I can still anticipate your game and stay two steps ahead of you!" Jack gloated.

"Then you should know that Shield Wing can't be destroyed in one attack, it has to be defeated twice!"

"I do know that," Jack snapped at Yusei, "and when Twin Breaker attacks a monster in defense mode, he can attack again." Twin Breaker's left sword began to glow blue. "I said that I was two steps ahead of you, Yusei, not just one!"

Twin Breaker slashed at the dragon once more, destroying and another 700 points of Yusei's life points.

"And to end my first turn, I put one card face down," Jack slipped a card into a slot, "You can't defeat me Yusei!"

They both gained a speed counter as Yusei drew a card. "We'll see Jack," he told him, getting tired of his arrogant attitude. "From my hand, I summon Junk Synchron _(Level 3, ATK/ 1500, DEF/ 500)_. And now I'm going to tune my Junk Synchron with my Shield Wing, in order to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior _(Level 5, ATK/ 2300, DEF/ 1300)_! Take out Twin Breaker!" Yusei ordered his new monster. Junk Warrior punched Twin Breaker in the chest, destroying it and inflicting 700 points of damage to Jack's life points. "Next, I activate my trap card, Synchro Blast! Now when my warrior attacks, my trap card can slam you with 500 points of damage!" Yusei said as Jack lost an additional 500 LP.

"Now you're dueling, Yusei, but you won't be for long," Jack said as he drew a card, giving both of them a speed counter, "Because from my hand, I summon Dark Tinker _(Level 3, ATK/ 1000, DEF/ 1300)_, then I activate the Boosting Resurrection trap card, and with this card, I can summon Twin Breaker from my graveyard! Now the monster I summoned using Boosting Resurrection gains 100 attack and defense points and its level increases by 1. Yusei, I'm the best turbo duelist that Neo Domino City has ever seen, and that move I just made is just one more example of why I'm the champ. And now I'm going to show you why I'm gonna remain the champ. I synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend _(Level 8, ATK/ 3000, DEF/ 2000)_!"

A huge maroon dragon appeared, much like Black Rose Dragon but it had demonic features, ripped, red muscular abs, torn dragon wings and three spiraling horns from its head.

"Man, he's not wasting any time," Yusei muttered to himself worriedly.

Storm clouds began to gather over the Kaiba Dome, and thunder clashed right above everyone's heads. Cassandra began to get worried.

"Should we call off the duel? The rain could make them crash, or the lightning might strike them or the machinery and do damage!" she called to Goodwin from the couch. He shook his head.

"It's the sign we've been waiting for," he explained to her and Lazar. "Soon, the Crimson Dragon will awake from its long slumber.

"Um, just one question about all of that," Lazar interrupted, nervously looking up at his boss, "I know that Jack asked the same thing earlier, but I feel that you had fibbed. If the fifth signer is not even here, then why is the Crimson Dragon being summoned now? And even then, do you think we'll really be able to harness its power once it's summoned?"

Goodwin looked down at the clown. "Lazar, don't you trust me?" he asked, almost in a scolding tone. "You see, I know the fifth signer."

Lazar turned back to look out the window. Goodwin had a way to see into your soul, after years working under him. He didn't really trust the man. "That's good. If you know the fifth signer, then I'll just watch this match and rela-" Lazar gasped as it finally hit him and his eyes widened in surprise, "Wait! You know? Who is it? Are they here? That's exciting! That means we can finally unlock the Crimson Dragon's power!"

"That's right, Lazar. But first, we must see if we can harness the immense power that the Crimson Dragon's summoning will create," Goodwin told him. "And Cassandra, you will enjoy it so much. The dragon is a very exquisite creature," he told her.

Cassandra was just as excited as Lazar, who wouldn't stop giggling. Her heart beat fast as she waited for the dragon to be summoned.

"It's my turn!" Yusei drew a card. They both had 4 SPCs now, Yusei with 1900 LP and Jack with 2800 LP. "First, I'll activate my trap, Lost Star Descent. So by powering down my Junk Warrior, I can bring it back out to my field. Then I summon Hyper Synchron _(Level 4, ATK/ 1600, DEF/ 800)_. And now I tune my Junk Warrior with my Hyper Synchron to synchro summon Stardust Dragon _(Level 8, ATK/ 2500, DEF/ 2000)_!"

"Welcome to the party, Stardust," Jack sneered, remembering how he had given the card back to Yusei after finding out that Goodwin kidnapped Yusei's friends. He wished he hadn't showed that much sympathy.

"And now, Hyper Synchron's special ability activates. You see, Jack, when Hyper Synchron is used for a synchro summon, the new monster gains 800 attack points, so now my Stardust Dragon is at 3300."

"I guess I'll play my trap card, Tuner Capture. This allows me to take control of the monster you used to make this synchro summon happen. What goes around comes around Yusei!" Jack shouted at him.

"Well then, Stardust Dragon! Why don't you even up the playing field?" Yusei raised his hand up to his beautiful white dragon.

"Come on! That pathetic dragon is no match for me and my deck! I trigger the trap card, Tuner's Mind, and this is just one example of why I'm the Master of Faster and you're a worthless wannabe, because I can de-tune my dragon to double my defense." Jack said haughtily.

"Stardust Dragon, attack Twin Breaker with Cosmic Flare!" Yusei commanded and the dragon charged a white ball of light in its mouth before spitting it out at the warrior, but Dark Tinker jumped in and took the hit. "No way!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Surprise, surprise. You see, my trap forces you to attack my Dark Tinker. When are you going to learn that you'll never be a match for me, Yusei. I'll beat you in front of the whole world just like I beat you back in the Satellite."

"Well, that was then and this is now. Go Synchro Blast!" Yusei activated his trap again and inflicted 500 points of damage to Jack's life points. Jack drew a card due to Dark Tinker's effect and then drew another card when it was his turn.

Their speed counters were both now at 5, and Jack had drawn the card he needed.

"I tune Hyper Synchron with Twin Breaker in order to synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend one more time!" Jack exclaimed, almost excited to bring out his dragon once again. He smiled as his beast arose from the white lights that used to be his monsters. "Let's kick this duel into overdrive. And just like Hyper Synchron added 800 points to your dragon, now that it's helping me with my synchro summon, I get to reap the benefits of its power as well. Remember, after I win this, your Stardust Dragon is mine! Ready?" Jack asked with a cocky grin on his face.

"Bring it!" Yusei growled.

"Consider it brought," Jack said as Red Dragon Archfiend formed a fireball in its claw and punched at Stardust Dragon with it, but the white dragon slapped him off.

"It looks like you forgot that since Hyper Synchron was used; neither dragon can be destroyed now!" Yusei explained to Jack.

"Good thing I've got this then. My trap, Demon Canon!" Jack activated his trap, which blasted a white light at Yusei, "Now you lose 500 life points because I couldn't destroy your monster."

Yusei's life points were taken down to 900 just as red lightning flashed across the dark sky. Cassandra jumped and ran up to Goodwin's side like she used to when she was a child and afraid of the light. She wanted to get a better view of the lighting as it snaked through the arena like a dragon.

"Here it comes!" Jack exclaimed, glad that it had finally arrived.

"The Crimson Dragon!" Yusei stared up it as the lightning began to form into a dragon.

Wings unfolded in the branches of the light and showed Jack's mark, glowing red in the sky. Its legs shot out of its snake-like body, showing Aki and Luna's marks in the sky. The tail whipped at the clouds and Yusei's mark of the tail glowed in the sky. The dragon reared back its head and roared.

Cassandra gasped. It was beautiful and the sound it made, it reminded her of a whale. She wished she could record it somehow so she could have it in one of her songs. Oh, and to have it in a music video! Goodwin would totally agree to that.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Goodwin asked her as Lazar stared out the window, his eyes as large as baseballs. Cassandra nodded, watching the dragon fly around the arena above Yusei and Jack, who kept riding around the track. "So much power! Lazar, get me Zigzix now."

Lazar bowed and pulled up a holographic screen, calling up Zigzix. The crazed doctor appeared, hunching over a laptop with the Crimson Dragon footage playing on it.

"Zigzix," Goodwin said to get his attention. The scientist turned to him, staring at him through his orange, rectangular glasses. "Shut down the reactor immediately."

"Excuse me?" Zigzix leaped up, "But it's working perfectly! There's enough Ener-D to power the city for a hundred years! It's a success!"

"We must be cautious," Goodwin told him, "Zigzix, if you don't shut down the reactor immediately, there may not be a city left to power. I'm sure that you understand."

With that, the hologram shut off and Goodwin turned back to the window to stare in awe at the Crimson Dragon, but it was no longer there.

"They're gone!" Cassandra gasped and looked desperately for Jack, but he had disappeared, along with Yusei and all three dragons. She looked up at Goodwin, but he didn't seem the least concerned.

"Once the five signers are gathered, the future will be revealed," Goodwin told her and she remembered the story he had told her.

"Only they will see it?" Cassandra asked him and he replied with a slight nod. She sighed and waited, hoping they weren't seeing the whole future of the world that lasted an eternity.

* * *

**Here's where the fun begins... ^_^**

**As usual, check out LittleBlackDragon's video on YouTube. She had the trailer for her Legacy of the Star Princess, which you should also check out here on FF. net under Yugioh 5D's. Check out my DA as oO-Kai-Oo and thanks for reading. :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Minutes passed and the storm had cleared. Cassandra began to wonder if they would ever get back. She was sure she'd miss Jack if he was gone. She already did. Suddenly, a large white light flashed in the middle of the track and Jack's D-Wheel appeared and skid across the track on its side, throwing Jack off of it as it rolled. Yusei's red duel runner skid sideways, until it completely stopped upright, Yusei unharmed, but exhausted. Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend appeared, but they were frozen in some hologram glitch. Their bodies were stone-gray and they looked as if they had been preparing to lock jaws in battle. Their images began to snow and make static sounds, like a bad connection on a TV, until they disappeared into white light.

"Jack lost!" Lazar shouted, his face pressed up against the window. Indeed, Jack's life points were at zero, while Yusei's were at 400. MC was freaking out as well but Goodwin opened up a holographic communicator screen and told him that it was over, Yusei had won.

Within minutes, news crews came and chased down Yusei. Lazar turned to Goodwin, who was getting ready to leave.

"He's running away! Is that okay? What even happened at the end of that duel? What was that strange light all about? Does it change anything? Is it okay that Jack lost?" Lazar asked him a million questions quickly.

"Who won and who lost is not important," Goodwin told him with a smile, "What's important is that the stars have finally begun to align. Soon, they will all become one. That is the only thing that matters now."

Cassandra watched as the paramedics put Jack on a stretcher and took him to the infirmary. She took a deep breath and left the window. It was good that Yusei had won, he proved that a Satellite could win the Fortune Cup.

"Langley," Goodwin called to one of the security guards by the door, "Would you and your men please escort Cassandra to the mansion? She will surely be bombarded by the news crews if she comes with me."

The security guard nodded and Cassandra followed him and another security guard through the elevator. When they reached the bottom floor, Langley called up more of his men on his earpiece. Soon, Cassandra was surrounded by the men in black suits who escorted her out of the arena and into a black car.

Goodwin and Lazar walked through a door heading to the main control room to determine what had happened when they were faced with a horde of reporters being pushed back by policemen. A woman in the front that reminded Goodwin of Cassandra began to wave her hand. She had long, curled hair and deep green, eager eyes.

"A lot of fans are questioning the legitimacy of Yusei's victory. They didn't see the final move being played," she was happy to find that Goodwin was striding up to her to answer her questions.

"Here's what I can tell you," he said to the cameras, "During the final duel, our holographic system experienced a hiccup of sorts, making it so we couldn't display the visuals. However, we can confirm that Yusei was in fact the victor. All other details will be released in the coming days."

Suddenly, a woman in a blue and white striped shirt and an orange vest popped up in from of the blond woman. She had long black hair and wore a pair of glasses. "Mr. Goodwin, during the duel, I noticed that Yusei's arm was glowing. Was that connected to the Crimson Dragon?"

Goodwin's eyes widened. He hadn't anticipated that the public would have noticed the signer marks. "I did not see anything of the sort. Perhaps the sun bounced off the sheen of Yusei's duel runner and into your eyes?"

"Okay, questions are over! The Director is a busy man. We will release all details later today," Lazar said, motioning for the policemen to make a path for him and the Director to get through. The policemen pushed back against the interviewers and reporters, forming a path. Goodwin and Lazar walked past them, like Moses and the Israelites parting and passing through the Red Sea.

Deep in the Satellite, Ken rolled his duel runner into the garage behind his house and then came through the back door to be greeted by his mother and sister.

"Oh, Kenny! Did you win? Please tell me you won! Where's Cassandra? You said you'd bring her back home and marry her!" his mother was so excited as she brushed her son's hair and dusted him off.

"Yeah, where's my sister, Cassandra?" Kimi pulled at her brother's shorts.

Ken sighed. "I lost on the first match, mom. And we won't be seeing Cassandra anymore. I'm done with her," he said before pushing past them and going upstairs. Kimiko's lips trembled before she finally burst into tears and ran to her room.

Ken's father came through the back door and Mrs. Makoto looked at him expectantly. He only gave her a sympathetic face before digging into the fridge for a drink.

"Well, what happened?" she asked him angrily.

"It's a long story, ma," he said as he opened a bottle of liquor. "I guess Ken let Cassandra ride his duel runner in his Loser Revival Match against this Shira guy, and she lost, wrecking his duel runner right after we had fixed it up."

"What was Ken thinking? He could have hurt that poor girl! I see that it was more of his fault," Mrs. Makoto folded her arms across her chest.

"You know that girl down the street? Charlotte, I think. Ken talked to her a little bit just as we came back. Guess he's going to be seeing her now," Mr. Makoto sighed.

"That who-"

"Ma, shush!" Mr. Makoto covered his wife's mouth with his hand. "I know how you feel about that family but Ken's done this himself. He's pretty grown up anyways, but he is making all the wrong decisions. If he had stuck with Cassandra, we'd be out of here. Guess he didn't think about his family when he told her bye." He took a sip from the bottle and gazed sadly at the rim. His wife fell into his arms and began to sob.

It was late. The sun had disappeared hours ago and Cassandra sat in the middle of her bed, brushing her hair in a short pink nightgown amongst her white sheets that were everywhere. She couldn't get to sleep tonight. She had tossed and turned and tried to think of her prince, luring her to sleep, but she was so worried about Goodwin and Lazar. They hadn't come back yet and were probably still at the Kaiba Dome, getting the final match straight with the media.

Something pink outside the window caught her eye. She jumped off the bed, dropped the brush and rushed to her window. Up in the sky, a meteorite was flying through the sky. Fire whipped around it as it burned through the Earth's atmosphere and the rock looked smooth as a gem, red like a ruby. She watched in awe as it passed by in the sky but she began to panic as it headed for the Kaiba Dome, catty-corner from her view in the window. She didn't hear a crash as it disappeared into the stadium, but she was sure there was a lot of damage. She hurried to her desk and grabbed her red cell-phone, the emergency one that lay amongst her everyday cell phone and her work cell phone. She dialed Goodwin's number, which she had memorized after having to call him a lot when he was working late, and prayed he would pick up. It rang five times before he finally answered and she was so relieved, she almost forgot to speak.

"Rex, are you okay? I saw the meteor crash into the stadium," Cassandra said worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine, Cassandra. Jack and Lazar too. There's no need to worry, we'll be home late though. We have a lot of work to do here yet. You were probably up too late and saw something out your window. Get back to bed, and don't wait up on me," he told her calmly.

"Alright, goodnight," she took a deep breath, trying to relax. She swore she saw the meteor crash into the stadium.

"Goodnight, Cassandra," he said sweetly before hanging up.

Cassandra ended the call and placed the phone back in her drawer. Maybe she did just imagine it? But then again, she remembered a story that Goodwin had told a long time ago, shortly after he told her about the Crimson Dragon, a story about the People of the Stars and a mysterious princess who had fallen from the sky. This meteor, it had to be connected to the Crimson Dragon, somehow, someway.

Cassandra laid back down and thought deeply about all the stories he had told her. If the Crimson Dragon was real, and Goodwin really was the 360th Star Guardian of Yliaster, then could all of the stories that he ever told her be true also? She knew now the signers were real, but she hadn't seen a dark signer yet. She hoped she wouldn't but there was a part of her that wanted to see the truth in Goodwin's words.

She soon drifted off into sleep and into Dreamland where she was laying in a field of lavender under a full white moon and thousands of stars. A voice called out to her. It was deep but sweet and Cassandra remembered it as her prince's voice. She sat up and there he was, standing in front of her, pulling his hood down to show her his true face.

"I promised you that I would come every night," he told her with a smile. He was dark, and the moon washed over his light-colored hair. Red lines streaked down his forehead, across his eyes and down his cheeks and there was a single red dot on his chin, like tattoos. Even though Cassandra had fallen in love with him in the last dream, she fell even deeper now as they locked eyes.

"My prince," Cassandra whispered as she leaped into his arms.

* * *

**Kinda slacked off at the end with the reporters, but I got the gist of Carly's question. Stupid Ken... you're the ideal horrible boyfriend. :P lol Mama Makoto almost said a swear word.**

**Again, check out oO-Kai-Oo on DA, The Avatar of Bahamut's fic of Yugioh 5D's: Legacy of the Star Princess, and search it up on youtube too! ;) Thankies.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Goodwin bent over a young man at the control desk as they went through the visuals of Jack and Yusei's duel, trying to gather information for the public. Goodwin tried to act frustrated that the most important move was not caught by the cameras, but Lazar knew better. He sat in a chair at the other end of the room. It was almost one in the morning and just sitting was making him awfully sleepy. When he yawned, Goodwin stood up and turned to him. "Lazar, why don't you go home? I've got it covered here," he told him.

Lazar stood up and bowed before entering the hall. He was thankful Goodwin had dismissed him, now he could complete his task that he had been plotting since yesterday, when he saw poor Cassandra crying so hard over that fool, Ken. Goodwin wouldn't let him do what was legal and civilized so he had to take matters into his own hands.

At Goodwin's mansion, Lazar peeked inside Cassandra's room to check on her. He stood up against the door as he opened it up enough to see her. She lay peacefully in her bed, fast asleep. He smiled and continued down the hall to Goodwin's office. The door opened automatically and he came up to the desk in the dark. The light shined on his face through the window as he carefully pulled open a drawer. Under a photograph, some files and papers was a black .44 Magnum that Lazar knew Goodwin possessed in case situations got sticky. His hands shook as he carefully brought it out of the drawer. He had never held a weapon before. He had seen Goodwin load it on that night long ago. Lazar took the top off and made sure it was loaded. The memories began to rush back like a tidal wave.

_Goodwin worked diligently at his desk, carefully loading the bullets into the gun. He had one too many drinks that night and staring at that photograph made him worse. Lazar stayed out of the way as much as possible, hanging in the hall as Goodwin left the mansion. He followed him just in case things got out of hand, as he knew they would._

Lazar walked out of the office and went to check on Cassandra one more time. He wished to linger there in the doorway, but he had to move quickly. He had his heart set on this and he wasn't about to back out like a coward now. She was still asleep, her blonde hair flowing over the pillows, the quilt pushed back at her knees. Her silk nightgown shimmered in the light of the window.

"This is for you, Cassandra," he whispered before finally closing the door.

In Cassandra's dream, she skipped through the field, picking a bouquet of lavender. Her prince sat at the forest's edge on a boulder, watching her. She came back up to him, holding the small, fragrant bouquet in her hand. At night, all the senses were so strong, especially smell. The herbal, soothing scent relaxed her.

"Tell me a story, Cassandra," the prince said to her, taking her hand in his and drawing it close to his chest. She smiled and leaned up against him with the lavender under her nose. "This night calls for a story to be woven."

"Alright, I'll tell you one that I've been told since I was young," Cassandra told him and sat down on the small rock below him, but he still held her hand. "There were once two armies: the army of Light, and the army of Shadows. But they weren't armies of men. The army of Light consisted of six dragons, led by the almighty Crimson Dragon. They fought the army of darkness, which were different creatures entirely. As they fought across the surface of the Earth, they nearly destroyed the world. Finally, the dragons bound the army of Shadows into the earth, but they took one of the dragons with them: Ancient Fairy Dragon. There, they wait for the battle to begin once again, and for a brave warrior to release the dragon that was captured."

The prince was pleased once she had finished her story. "That is interesting. You tell stories just like someone I used to know," he told her. Cassandra frowned.

"Was it another girl?" she asked him.

"Oh, no, my princess. You're the only lady for me," he said as he helped her up onto her feet.

"That's funny," Cassandra smiled, "the person who told me that story said that his older brother loved the way he narrated."

"This man must be a very good storyteller," he smiled as he took her out into the field once more.

Ken walked through the streets of the Satellite. He had snuck out to go see Charlotte. She wasn't home at the time, which let him down a little. He was missing Cassandra, but he tried to get his mind off of her as he looked up at the sky which was full of smog, no stars. He sighed and kicked a rock down an alley when suddenly it stopped clacking against the ground. Ken looked up to see the clown with a huge grin on his face.

"You again! What do you want you purple haired freak?" Ken asked him angrily, "I lost the Fortune Cup and I broke up with Cassandra. What more do you want?"

Lazar only laughed as he pulled the gun from his coat and aimed it at Ken, who was frozen in fear as Lazar pulled the trigger. When the deed was done and Lazar was sure, he ran off into the shadows before someone caught him.

Cassandra was spinning in the fields like a child with a lavender circlet on her head. The prince stood a few feet away, humming a song for her to dance too. Suddenly, they heard a gunshot and birds scattered from the trees. Cassandra fell to the ground to take cover as the prince looked around and up into the sky.

"Princess," he said worriedly, "We must go. You must wake up."

"Will you keep your promise? Will you see me again?" Cassandra asked, rushing up to him.

"Of course, my dear. Now awaken to the Momentum's light!" he said before Cassandra's eyes fluttered and the sunlight flooded into her room. Again, there were no fields of lavender, no beautiful light. Just plain old sunlight.

Far away, in the deep, dark Satellite, a hooded man hauled a body into a dining room, lit by a candelabrum on a long dining table. He laid him on the floor and turned to two men seated at the table.

"I found a new recruit," the man smirked and the leader, a hooded man with a red-lined cape stood up from the table and came up to the dead body. He touched the neck with a gloved hand and smiled.

"Good work, Kiryu," he told him. His voice was deep and rough. He picked up the boy in his muscular arms and disappeared into a hallway.

Through a corridor, he entered a floorless room with a four-way bridge and a rim to overlook the beautiful rainbow light below. The man came up to the side of the railing and pulled back his hood. His face was dark and his hair was almost white. Bold, red lines ran down his cheeks, like blood.

"May this boy be reborn as a dark signer!" he shouted before tossing in the body. He laughed as he watched the beautiful light consume it, as it had consumed him seventeen years ago.

* * *

**I know my friend was worried about her story being a little too mature for teens but I got to thinking as I did this chapter that Twilight is no better and there are 12 year-old fans! So I wouldn't worry about it. ;) Especially since Yu-gi-oh! 5D's consists of the protagonist being sent to prison and a pedophile being in control of the city. It's all good I guess. lol The Japanese version is a lot worse (better).**

**So yeah, check out Yu-gi-oh! 5D's: Legacy of the Star Princess here on , check me out on Deviant Art as oO-Kai-Oo and also check out LittleBlackDragon there as well. Thank you all, please review or else Lazar will come after you too. lol jk**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Cassandra got dressed in a plain blue top and black leg-huggers before heading out to see Mr. Goodwin. She went down the corridor to his room, but he was not there. His bed was neatly made and she wondered if he had ever gotten home last night. She continued downstairs to his office where he sat at his desk. The door opened automatically but she knocked on the sides of it anyway.

"Cassandra, good morning," he smiled warmly, "Come in. Do you need something?"

"Yes," Cassandra said as she came up to the desk. He turned to her in his swivel chair and waited. "What is the Momentum light?" she asked him. His smile faded as if she had brought up a bad memory.

"I guess you are old enough to know now. Where did you hear about this?" he asked her curiously.

"In my dream," Cassandra told him, "That prince, he told me to awaken to the Momentum's light."

Goodwin nodded. Now he was sure who was entering Cassandra's dreams. "Let me tell you the story about the Momentum, Cassandra. You may want to sit down," he told her and motioned for the chair in the corner. She dragged it beside him and sat down.

"Seventeen years ago, my brother and I worked with a man on a project. This project, it involved creating momentum," he saw Cassandra's clueless face, "When an object moves, it creates momentum," he tried to explain it in simpler words. She nodded and waited for him to continue, "Duels powered the Momentum, and it spun, producing this energy that powered the city. The Momentum's light is the energy produced. I think your prince just meant for you to wake up."

"To awaken to reality?" Cassandra cocked her head and Goodwin nodded. She stood up from the chair and put it back against the wall. "Thank you, Mr. Goodwin. I know it's hard for you to talk about him," she told him as she headed for the door then she stopped, "Hey, you know what was interesting?" she turned to Goodwin with a smirk. "The prince, he asked me to tell him a story so I told him that one about the armies."

"The army of Light and the army of Shadows?" Goodwin asked.

"Yeah, and he said that I tell stories like someone he used to know," she laughed, "Then I told him that the person who told me that story said his brother loved when he would tell stories."

"So you carry conversations with this prince in your dreams?" Goodwin asked her, "You better enjoy it while you can. When you get older, you don't dream anymore."

Cassandra smiled before leaving. Goodwin leaned back in his chair and sighed. It was him; somehow, he had found her. But now Goodwin had assembled the remaining four signers, he had part of the bargain finished. Now he had to bring them to the Executioner.

As Cassandra passed by the large front doors in the lobby, the doorbell rang. A servant rushed down the stairs to answer it but Cassandra dismissed her and opened the door herself. On the doorstep stood Commander Koda in his grey suit (a uniform from Yliaster no doubt), holding a case in his hand. At his side stood a man with short blue hair, decked in black attire. Cassandra really didn't like his spiked jewelry and chains hanging about his pants.

"Welcome, Commander Koda," Cassandra smiled and the commander fixed his glasses onto his nose, "Um, who's your friend?" she pointed to the man accompanying him.

"This is Shira from the Fortune Cup," Koda told her, "I caught him sneaking around the mansion."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes at him. Now she really didn't like the guy.

"I needed to speak to Goodwin," Shira explained, "He still owes me the other twenty-five thousand he promised me."

"Due to the circumstances of the duel, I don't think that the Director will give you the other half of the money he promised, Shira," Lazar said as he came up beside Cassandra at the door. "Commander Koda, you're here a little early. Why, it's only nine o'clock."

"I didn't have anything better to do. I hope I'm not imposing," he bowed to Cassandra and to Lazar.

"No, but that guy is," Cassandra glared at Shira, who only smiled at her. Lazar saw this and frowned also.

"I advise you get off the property, Shira, or I will be forced to call Security on you," Lazar told him.

"Fine, but you haven't seen the last of me yet. I will have the princess and I will be the new Director," he spat on the steps before getting back onto his cycle in the roundabout behind the fountain.

"Sure," Cassandra whispered, rolling her eyes.

"Do come in, Commander Koda," Lazar said, inviting him in. Cassandra shut the door behind them and followed. "Would you like some tea before we start?" Lazar asked.

"Um… yeah sure," Koda replied, uncertain. Lazar led them into a sitting room and called a servant with a bell. Cassandra sat down in a yellow Victorian chair across from Koda on the sofa. An oak coffee table with a vase of yellow tea roses in the middle stood between them.

"So, about the case," Koda began as Lazar gave orders to the servant in the doorway, "You are comfortable talking about it?" he asked, leaning over the coffee table, observing Cassandra's face.

She nodded. "I can't get anywhere if I just cry about it all the time," she replied, "Lazar has helped me get past mourning over my father's death. But I still miss him."

Koda seemed surprised. He had no idea that the little clown had people skills like that. "Okay, good. I just wanted to make sure before I accidentally upset you," he told her and she nodded understandingly.

Lazar sat down as the servant brought in a tray of tea. Koda placed the case on the coffee table and opened it, producing a sleek white laptop. He placed the case under the table and opened up the device.

"It's such a relief to finally have you working with us on the case, Commander Koda. Maybe now we can finally find the culprit," Lazar smiled as Cassandra handed him a cup of tea.

"You said on the phone that there was no firm evidence at the scene, right?" Koda asked as he typed away on the laptop. Cassandra placed a cup of tea on a saucer next to him.

"Right," Lazar said quietly, "The bullet at the crime scene had no other traces of DNA on it. The murderer must have loaded it with gloves on," he stared down into his cup of tea and thought about what he had just said. Last night kept flashing through his mind. The gun… That night eight years ago… He began to make a connection, but he dared not mention it in front of Cassandra. He could be wrong. Even though the Director could go ballistic at times, Lazar doubted that he could kill anyone. But then again, even he didn't think he could kill anyone, but he did last night.

"I can see why you guys called on me several times before. This case is a dead end. The only thing that would solve it is the murderer's confession," Koda sighed but he kept working on the laptop. Cassandra knew he was a dedicated person after watching his duel against Aki Izayoi in the Fortune Cup. Koda wouldn't give up on this case, she thought.

Mrs. Makoto cried on her husband's shoulder as they sat at the dining table. Ken had left in the middle of the night and didn't return. Charlotte had no idea where he was and he was out so late last night that no one even saw him come or go.

"Those Dark Signers took him! I know it!" she sobbed.

"No, ma, I don't think so. He probably went to apologize to Cassandra. He's probably bringing her back home now," Mr. Makoto tried to calm her down as he rubbed her back. Kimiko sat on the floor, playing with her old dolls that belonged in an antique doll collection. They were so dusty and their clothes were outdated but Kimiko didn't care. She pretended that the one in the blue dress was Cassandra, and the other one was her, and the dolls were singing together, Kimiko singing in broken notes.

"I know he's alright. I can feel it," Mr. Makoto said as if to reassure himself.

A pair of dark eyes opened up in the darkness. Their irises were blue, surrounded by absolute blackness, and their brown hair was unkempt. A red line streaked down the left cheek, and it branched off an inch just under the eye: a sign of the Dark Signer.

"Ken Makoto, you were in love with Princess Cassandra. But you were kept away from her by whom?" a deep voice asked from the darkness.

"Lazar!" Ken replied loudly and angrily.

"And who killed you?" it asked him.

"Lazar!" Ken growled and clenched his fists.

"And who will you seek vengeance on?" the voice was excited now, almost on the brink of insanity.

"Lazar!" Ken yelled at the top of his lungs. His death vow echoed in the darkness and only the spider webs shook. The deep, maniacal laughter of the leader of the Dark Signers bellowed through the underground hideout.

* * *

**Hi, hi, hi~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Days passed like minutes. Every day, Commander Koda would come over and work with Lazar on the case. They only called Cassandra in to answer questions that Koda had written down on a notepad, but she still felt useful. At least now it was going somewhere. She felt more comfortable with Koda around and one time, she asked to see his deck.

"Of course, Cassandra," he smiled as he handed it to her from his pocket, "I nearly beat the Black Rose with it," he bragged.

"I know," Cassandra flipped through his cards. She passed the scary one from the duel, the Mad Profiler. Cassandra wished she could duel too, but princesses weren't allowed to duel.

And every night, the prince would visit Cassandra in her dreams. In every dream, they met in the darkness and in a new place. Most of the time the beautiful light was hovering there like a mist. It surrounded them as they sat together and spoke softly of literature, which the prince enjoyed a lot. Sometimes, he would hold her hand but they never kissed or hugged. Touch was the only gesture of affection, and that was very little. But Cassandra didn't seem to care, she was happy, especially when they talked about the Greek Gods and epics such as the Iliad and the Odyssey. When her prince told her the stories, a picture appeared before her like a TV screen, playing out the battle of Troy like Goodwin's words painted a picture in her mind. The prince was so magical and so intelligent.

They came to the point where they simply addressed each other as "Prince" and "Princess". Occasionally, during serious conversations, he would call her Cassandra but most of the time it was Princess, not a title anymore but a name. And Prince was imprinted in Cassandra's mind as if it was his name.

Cassandra was happiest in her dreams and she seemed distant in the mansion, most of the time she would wait in her room for Lazar to bring her in for questioning. She stood at her window, gazing out over the courtyard and the rest of the city. Goodwin had been busy the last couple of days and she rarely saw him around the mansion, but he left Lazar instructions to keep her in her room during his absence. Cassandra wondered why he would say that, usually he let her roam around by herself. She felt isolated sometimes but occasionally, Lazar would take her out into the rose garden in the evenings before dinner to get some exercise.

Goodwin returned in the evening, seemingly exhausted. Cassandra heard him coming in, as she sat with Koda and Lazar in the sitting room to the left of the door. Koda had decided to work a little later than usual, since he wasn't needed at Sector Security.

"Mr. Goodwin, welcome home," Lazar said as he came through the door. Koda stood up from where he sat and bowed to the Director.

"Lazar, I need to speak to you privately," Goodwin said sternly before leaving the doorway.

"I guess I must be going then," Koda said as he gathered his things into his case. Lazar escorted him to the door, followed by Cassandra.

"Thank you again, Commander Koda," Cassandra bowed deeply.

"We're getting close. I promise to help find your father's killer. Whoever killed him was a relentless man, and deserves to be locked up forever," Koda pushed his glasses up his nose with a smile. Lazar remained silent as they watched Koda walk down the steps to his little gray car. Lazar shut the door and turned to Cassandra.

"If you will excuse me, princess," he said before he dashed off to Goodwin's office.

Cassandra made her way up to her room and wished something exciting would happen. It was even more boring without Jack around. Mina told her that he was staying with some girl in the city. Cassandra guessed he needed some time to think after his loss at the Fortune Cup. She wished her prince would come and take her away already, if he was real. He promised her he would, she thought as she pulled up a seat by her window. The sun was setting on the horizon, giving off an orange glow on everything. The day was over and there was nothing left to do but go to see her prince once again. Cassandra got dressed in her nightgown and curled up under the covers, forcing herself to go to sleep once again.

Lazar entered the hall and began to walk towards the staircase when a dark mass appeared on the wall, swirling in purple and black. A hunched over figure emerged, and Lazar could only emit a squeak like a mouse. It was extremely skinny, almost skeletal and it wore tight-fitting black clothes. Lazar turned and ran back into Goodwin's office, surprising the Director.

"It's a ghost!" Lazar shouted as he shot under the desk between Goodwin's feet for protection. The desk moved as Lazar shook under it. He knew it was Ken, coming back to haunt him.

"A ghost?" Goodwin looked down at the clown, "Don't be ridiculous."

"But it was! It came out of the wall! It looked like a wraith of some sort," Lazar tried to explain to him but the automatic door slid open and the wraith came in.

"Director Goodwin, I believe you owe me some money and a princess," it said as it approached the desk. Lazar stopped shaking and climbed out from under the desk when he had realized who it was.

"I promised to pay you money if you beat Ken, but you didn't. And I still wasn't sure about letting you marry my Cassandra," Goodwin told him calmly, sliding his hand into the drawer. Lazar watched as his gloved hand pulled out the gun and pressed it up against the drawer so Shira couldn't see it.

"I won! Doesn't that count?" Shira's many chains jingled as he moved, "I'm a fellow guardian of Yliaster and I'm also a friggin' warlock. You almost have to give her to me!"

"I'm afraid that's not how it works. I can hold you personally responsible for the harm caused against Cassandra in that duel, but because neither of us foresaw the boy's deceit, I let you off," Goodwin told him, remaining calm but Lazar could feel his anger radiating off of him. Cocky Shira didn't sit right with the clown either, he couldn't stand the possibility that this warlock could possibly out match his magic tricks.

Shira frowned at first but was glad that Goodwin was a nice guy.

"I will give you the other twenty-five thousand if you get off my property and stay away from Cassandra," the Director offered and Lazar smiled.

"No can do, I want the princess and the money and I'm not leaving until I get both," Shira folded his arms across his chest defiantly. Goodwin stood up from the deck and pointed the gun at Shira's head. The Director was irritated with the man. "Whoa, okay, you're serious then," Shira began to back up against the wall.

"So warlocks can be harmed by bullets?" Lazar sneered and laughed mockingly.

"Um… yeah, see ya later!" Shira said as he snapped his fingers and disappeared into black smoke.

Goodwin sat back down and looked at Lazar just as a woman's shriek was heard down the hall. "Cassandra," he whispered to the clown and jumped back up, running with Lazar down the hall to Cassandra's room.

"You old pervert!" Cassandra shouted as she whacked Shira with a pillow, sending him across the room. Goodwin and Lazar burst through the doors to see Cassandra in her bed, holding the blanket up to her neck and the dazed Shira sitting under the window. Lazar whipped out his cell phone and called security as Goodwin rushed over to Cassandra.

"Cassandra, are you alright? Did he touch you?" Goodwin asked her. She shook her head.

"He just appeared out of nowhere on my bed and then I smacked him. The freaking creep," Cassandra glared at him spitefully. Lazar moved out of the way as his men came in and took Shira away. Goodwin let out a breath of relief and Cassandra laid back down, the covers pulled up to her chin.

"Alright then, everything's safe," he reassured her as he petted her head. She narrowed her eyes at him and he turned to leave with Lazar. That wasn't exciting, that was a rude awakening. Cassandra wished she had been careful with what she wished for. If she knew wishing for something exciting to happen would bring that creepy old Shira to her bedroom, she wouldn't have wished for that at all.

* * *

**I thought Shira needed to make a comeback so there. I made up the warlock thing and stuff. He only appeared once in a cloak and then another time in his boxers so who knows he could wear pink for all I care, the old creep.**

**Again, check out oO-Kai-Oo and LittleBlackDragon on DA, LittleBlackDragon's video on youtube, and The Avatar of Bahamut's Yu-gi-oh! 5D's: Legacy of the Star Princess. Thankies! ^_^**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The next day after Shira had broken in, Koda, Lazar, and Cassandra sat around the coffee table once again. Goodwin was off on an emergency meeting but he had reassured Cassandra that Shira was not going to bother her anymore. She wondered what he meant by that but she didn't try to think too hard about it. He was probably sending him off with Bommer to be executed. After all, Shira did plan to kill the Director.

Koda leaned back on the couch, stretching his arms above his head. "Let's take a short break," he yawned before he relaxed again. Lazar flipped on the TV that sat in a little entertainment center along the wall. Cassandra turned in her seat to watch.

"We're getting close, Cassandra," Koda cleaned his glasses with a handkerchief. Cassandra looked at him and sighed.

"How close?" she asked him. He looked awfully different without his glasses on.

"Eh… Well, I have been able to form a criminal profile of the murderer. That gives us a basic idea of who he is, the way he does things, in case he kills again," Koda explained.

"There hasn't been another murder in ages," Lazar reminded Koda, who shrugged. Lazar kept a serious face. At least to Koda's knowledge, there's only been one murder since Director

"That man is a monster; he rampaged through the city, looking for anything to kill out of anger. When he happened upon me and my dad, he shot him!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"Yes, the man who killed your father has anger issues and would probably act out erratically in a rough situation," Koda pushed his glasses up his nose with a finger.

"But why did he spare me!? I was right there, I was a target!"

"I was getting to that," Koda huffed. "He must have a heart for children, because he spared you. He may be a sex offender of some sort and was going to take out everyone around you to get to you. You may have been the target from the beginning, not your father," Koda pointed at her. Cassandra was slightly scared.

"I am glad you found me in time, Lazar," she said to him quietly.

"Um… You're welcome?" he made a confused face. He was surprised by Koda's profile too.

"_Breaking news! There is quite a commotion over the kidnapping of Director Goodwin's foster daughter-"_

"But I haven't been kidnapped…" Cassandra stared at the screen in confusion. Maybe news had leaked of Shira and people warped the story?

Lazar fumbled for the remote and turned the TV off. "So… um, Cassandra, I've noticed you haven't had any concerts lately," he said to switch the subject. She looked at him suspiciously.

"No, because I've obviously been kidnapped," she muttered motioning to the TV. Koda looked at Lazar worriedly. Lazar let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh, Cassandra, why don't you show Koda your new dress? The one that Goodwin bought you last week," he tried again.

"The gold one that I wore for the Fortune Cup? He's already seen that," Cassandra told him.

"No, the pink one," Lazar replied, "I like that one," he said as she stood up from her chair and headed for the door. When she was gone, he eased out a breath of relief and looked at Commander Koda. "That was close," he told him.

When Cassandra arrived in her room, she switched on her TV to the news channel and dug in her armoire for the dress that Lazar wanted her to wear. She listened to boring fundraisers and success stories of middle class people and such. She just wasn't in the mood to be happy for them right now. She was being lied too.

As she tightened up the corset of the dress, an ability she had learned after having to get dressed by herself most of the time, the news anchor touched base on the kidnapped foster daughter of Mr. Goodwin story and Cassandra stood to watch.

They showed pictures taken from a helicopter of a warehouse with people exiting it. Police took a girl into a car, and two boys getting on their runners and leaving. Cassandra recognized them as Jack and Yusei. She wondered if Goodwin had them tied around his finger also, but Jack knew better.

Cassandra angrily turned off the TV and went back downstairs to show off her dress.

Meanwhile, Ken walked quietly on the beach of the Satellite. Trash lay about at his feet but he tread on it like it was all just sand or pebbles. He stopped and gazed at Neo Domino City, sensing his prey obliviously sitting there like a duck. He couldn't wait to get there and beat up on his prey, call him names and maybe spit in his face, all in front of Cassandra. He wanted to show her how much he loved her by getting rid of Lazar.

The sun was setting and Koda had left an hour ago. Lazar waited by Cassandra's door for her to dismiss him. She gazed out the window, probably watching for her prince to arrive. Lazar scoffed at the idea but he remained there, refusing to leave her side in case Shira the Warlock would come back. Goodwin was home already but Lazar still didn't think it was safe. After all, Shira had appeared in Cassandra bedroom without either of them knowing about it.

"Oh, look! A car. I wonder who it is." Cassandra said to Lazar, a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Uh… stay here, princess. I'll be right back," he said, knowing exactly who it was as he rushed out of the room, down the stairs and to the front door.

Cassandra sighed and turned from the window to sit at her vanity. It sure was boring around here these days. She wished her prince would come soon.


	28. Chapter 28

Minutes passed and Cassandra waited for Lazar to return. She figured Goodwin had sent him home, but suddenly someone knocked on the door and it creaked open.

"I'm back, princess," he told her quietly, closing the door as he avoided looking at her. He seemed shook up.

"Are you okay?" Cassandra asked him. He nodded.

"I'm fine," he replied, sounding more like his regular self. Cassandra looked back out the window at the now fallen night. The sky was getting darker and there were strings of reddish clouds through the sky, but no stars.

"It's just like that night," Cassandra told him as she gently brushed her hair from her face. Lazar looked at her, wondering what she meant. "When my father was killed, and I found you. You wouldn't leave my side until you were sure I was going to be okay."

"Oh, yes, I do remember that," Lazar said, looking at the sky as well. The night did feel similar: warm and airy.

"And yet you still stand by my side," Cassandra smiled at him. He glanced up at her and felt warm inside. He remembered how he didn't always feel that way about her, but he did feel sympathetic towards her that night. She was disoriented and blubbering about a man with a gun. He remembered what had caused him to be there at that point of time also. It was such a coincidence.

"Cassandra…" he said softly as he watched a tear roll down her cheek. She was thinking back as well.

"_Mr. Goodwin, you shouldn't drink so much," Lazar warned him as he lingered in the doorway. Goodwin sat with his head on his desk and a filled glass of brandy in his hand. He groaned and lifted his head enough to take a sip, his shoulder-length brown hair spilling over his shoulders._

"_It doesn't help you," Lazar added, his face showing concern for the Director._

_Goodwin shook his head and tried to sit up, struggling to sit back in his chair. "I can't go on anymore, I want to see him," he mumbled. Lazar gazed understandingly at him. He wanted to see his supposed dead brother._

"_Mr. Goodwin, you know that is impossible. You have responsibilities to fulfill," Lazar reminded him. The Director gazed at him with hardened blue eyes that tore the clown to the bone._

"_Screw it all," he huffed and pulled open a drawer, producing a gun and a case of bullets._

"_What are you doing?" Lazar shook with fear as he watched him load the gun. Goodwin remained silent, concentrating on the task at hand. Lazar backed out, sensing his anger. He dashed through the hallway and hung in the darkness as most of the employees had gone home and half the lights were turned off._

"_Brother," Goodwin muttered as he staggered through the doorway, a fully loaded gun in his hand. Lazar stayed back against the wall as the Director passed by him, taking no notice of the clown's whimpering. When he heard him go into the elevator, Lazar called on his cell phone for a security car to pick him up outside._

_The security car followed discreetly behind Goodwin, but they occasionally lost him in alleys. Lazar was worried that he'd do something rash and Yliaster probably couldn't fill his position for months if something happened to him. Goodwin was on a drunken rampage through the streets of Neo Domino City; there was no telling what he would do._

_When they had lost him, Lazar ordered for the driver to pull off into an alley and wait. He also needed to calm his nerves and got out to walk around the car a couple of times. He stopped when he heard a gunshot not too far away and the driver jumped in front of him as a shield. Soon enough, they heard someone coming but Lazar knew it wasn't Goodwin. The footfalls were too light to be his. He peered into the darkness, calling the security guard to put down his weapon. A young girl emerged, holding a little teddy bear. She had shoulder-length blonde hair and tear-filled blue eyes._

"_Please help me! Some stranger shot my papa!" she cried as she came up to Lazar._

"_Don't worry, I'll help you," he told her to calm down as he couldn't understand a word she said through her sobbing. He reached out to comfort her but drew back. Consoling wasn't one of his specialties._

"_Are you with the police?" she sniffed, seeing the security guard by the car. Lazar nodded._

"_I am special deputy Lazar, at your service," he bowed with a smile. The girl forced herself to smile to be respectful. "Come along, we'll get you some help at Sector Security."_

"_My papa needs help! He needs a doctor!" the girl whimpered as she followed Lazar to the car._

"_I'm sending an ambulance right now," he said, dialing a number on his cell phone. The girl reluctantly crawled into the car with him and the security guard shut the door before jumping into the driver's seat and starting the car._

_Lazar remained by the girl's side at Sector Security up until the point a women from Children's Services came to take her away. When the police had come up to ask her questions, she would look to Lazar and then squeeze her teddy for support as she answered. She didn't really want to leave when the woman came to take her away. Lazar knew she couldn't stay with him forever and it was best not to get attached to the poor girl but the way she looked back at him with longing as the woman pulled her down the hall, he understood that she had already gotten under his skin._

And here he is, still standing beside her today. It was peculiar how fate works.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Cassandra saw no one but servants for the last three days since she watched the night sky and reminisced silently with Lazar. Goodwin was always busy but he was never this busy as he hadn't come to see her for the past three days. Cassandra couldn't go outside of her room, the door was locked. She didn't dare try the window again as the vines had grown thicker and she imagined the way down would be painful. Even Lazar ceased coming to her to take her out on a walk and it seemed that Commander Koda stopped on the case as well. Cassandra was depressed and bored. Her prince hadn't appeared in her dreams for the last couple of days. It was like she and the servants were the only ones left in this world.

Cassandra turned from her window and lay down on her bed, wanting to cry. There was nothing coming out of her eyes and she grew frustrated, causing the throb in her stomach to worsen. Everything seemed to leave her but pain. What could have been more important? After all these years, they all decide to give up on her.

She soon fell asleep, stirred in her own emotions. She wished to just drift away forever and be with her prince but even he didn't seem to care anymore. In her dreams, she laid in the darkness. She couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face. Cassandra couldn't believe it, but she smiled. Nothing, there was nothing. She was nothing and nowhere at the same time. This was almost the best dream ever! If only it would last forever…

"I will come for you tonight," her prince whispered in the darkness and she sat up with a start.

"Where have you been? I've missed you all this time!" Cassandra began to weep, glad that he was there.

"Hush my darling," he told her and she felt his arms around her, pulling her up into his embrace, "All that matters now is that you will be with me by morning. You can leave your old life behind and rule beside me as my queen."

"You promise?" Cassandra wiped her eyes with her sleeve. He hugged her tighter and she could feel him breathing in her ear.

"I promise," he whispered before she could feel herself awakening. She rolled over in her bed and gazed up at the ceiling with a smile. He would come for her tonight.

"Oh, my prince," she whispered, imagining how he would come for her. She was interrupted as Goodwin knocked at the door. "Come in!"

"I'm terribly sorry for locking you up in here, Cassandra dearest but Shira had escaped authorities and I feared for your safety," he told her as he came in.

Cassandra thought it was a reasonable excuse, but she still was not satisfied. "You didn't even bother to tell me? Why haven't you come to see me? It's been ages since we've had a good conversation."

"I've been very busy the last couple days, I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you at all. I should have made the attempt to tell you what has been going on," he looked at her apologetically. "But, tonight, I will be making a special announcement at a party tonight and if you would like to, you are invited to sing at this event."

Cassandra beamed. She hadn't done a gig since the Fortune Cup. "Of course! Wait, tonight?" She remembered her prince was supposed to come for her.

"Yes," Goodwin smiled, hoping she would come. It would brighten up the mood of the city.

"Well, I guess so," Cassandra lost her excitement. Hopefully her prince would come for her afterwards.

"Are you going to wear the usual dress?" he asked her. Cassandra shook her head. She wanted to look even more extravagant tonight, for her prince. She stood up and walked over to her armoire. Goodwin watched curiously as the girl almost disappeared in it, fishing for a gown. Soon enough, she pulled out an oriental, silvery-blue dress, trimmed with black.

"That one will look nice on you;" he smiled and came up to her, studying the dress more carefully, "Why, you've never worn this one, the tag is still on it."

Cassandra's face went hot and felt bad, but Goodwin laughed it off. "I think I might put a black bow in my hair, or maybe a blue one?"

"I think black would be better," he commented. Cassandra grinned. It had been ages since she and Goodwin talked like this. But, she figured she'd better enjoy it for tomorrow morning all this would be behind her. She wondered if her prince would allow her to visit sometimes, she didn't want to just leave her family forever.

"I will send Mina to help you get ready. She will be escorting you tonight, as I have some things to do before I go," Goodwin told her, patting her head with a warm smile before leaving. Cassandra hurried and got dressed, excited about being with her prince once and for all. Goodwin would probably be so busy; he wouldn't notice her being gone.

But then, there was Lazar. She stopped with the dressed pulled up to her chest and was about to put her arms into the sleeves when she realized that she would be leaving Lazar behind, who tried all he could to help her ever since they met, Lazar who at times, tried to cheer her up when Goodwin couldn't be there, Lazar who made sure every one of her needs were filled before his own. Shouldn't she say goodbye to at least him? Yes, definitely. But it would be hard for her and probably harder on him. How can she just up and leave like that, he would say. She slowly put her arms in the sleeves, her face deep in thought and sad. But here was her chance to be with the one she loved. It was time to leave the nest. She was seventeen after all, she though as she put her mother's necklace around her neck.

Mina soon came in and fixed up her hair. Cassandra wanted to tell her how her prince would be coming and how she wanted to say goodbye to at least Lazar, and her now that she was there, but she couldn't think of the right words. She couldn't even tell Mina about the prince! Cassandra only sat there and chewed her lip as Mina put the bow in her hair and helped with her make-up.

It was an hour till the event started when Mina had finished. They left the mansion and got into Mina's little white jeep with the hood pulled up so the wind wouldn't mess up all of Mina's hard work in Cassandra's hair. The whole ride was silence. Mina hummed to some songs on the radio and Cassandra held her tongue, the words she would say to Lazar on her mind.

Mina pulled up behind a building to find Lazar waiting by the back door. She exhaled a breath of disappointment, but Cassandra ignored her as Lazar came up to her and opened the door.

Cassandra took Lazar's hand as he helped her out and he gasped when he noticed she was wearing a new dress.

"Well, what do you think?" Cassandra smiled, twirling around. Mina shifted her jeep into park and gathered her things.

"Wonderful, princess," he complimented. Cassandra brushed her dress and fixed it. "Mr. Goodwin reserved a dressing room for you. You can re-apply your make-up in there," Lazar sneered and Mina rolled her eyes. She wanted to kick the little creep down a flight of stairs just as much as Jack. Mina got out of the car and followed Cassandra and Lazar through the back door and down a cream-colored hallway with red carpeting. He opened a door with a sign that read, "Reserved for Cassandra," and allowed the ladies to enter.

"Oh, wow!" Cassandra exclaimed as she looked around the room. There were racks of vibrant costumes with plumes and sequins and along one wall was a large mirror with a desk and a couple of barstool chairs. Mina went through the make-up on the desk and called Cassandra over.

"I can use these, right?" Mina asked Lazar.

"Of course," he replied before disappearing down the hall. Mina set to work, making Cassandra's blue eye shadow blend into baby blue and making her lips look exaggerated with lip liner. Mina enjoyed doing Cassandra's make-up. For years, Goodwin had her do it for her. It was more fun than sitting around uselessly as Jack was off with that girl, Carly, calling her only when he needed something.

* * *

**Please check out the Avatar of Bahamut's Yu-gi-oh! 5D's: Legacy of the Star Princess, LittleBlackDragon and oO-Kai-Oo on DA. Thankies!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

When Mina was done, she began to put all the tools back just as Lazar appeared in the doorway.

"It's your cue," Lazar told Cassandra and she got up and followed him.

"Good luck," Mina told her and Cassandra gave her an appreciative smile before Lazar led her down the hall to a red curtain with gold tassels. She could hear Goodwin just beyond the curtain.

"I want to thank everyone for attending the Neo Domino Honors ceremony. Before we begin, we have a special performance for you all tonight by Cassandra, followed by an announcement made by myself and one of our guests."

"I don't even know what song I'm going to sing!" Cassandra whispered worriedly to Lazar.

"Don't worry, Goodwin picked one out for you," he told her and Cassandra felt relieved as Lazar handed her a microphone and shoved her softly through the curtain. The room darkened and she walked down the flight of stairs in front of a large screen where she turned to the audience with a smile.

"Thank you all for coming. I'd like to thank Goodwin for having me here again to sing for all you wonderful people," Cassandra said, wanting so much to say goodbye one last time to everybody. That way, she'd also say goodbye to Lazar and Goodwin. _Before I go._

The music began and Cassandra tried to hide her surprise. How ironic, she thought as she waited for her turn to sing. Goodwin had chosen "The Hero's Lover," a song written about the fairytale, _Rapunzel_. Soon, her prince would come, as one did for Rapunzel.

_"There are days  
__When it seems I cannot breathe  
__Without you at my side.  
__I wish I could be  
__Like you  
__Strong…  
__Like you._

_You are my hero  
__Who climbs the dark tower  
__And rescues me from my despair.  
__You ask me  
__To let down my hair  
__So we can be together._

_My love for you  
__Cannot be broken  
__And your love for me  
__Knows no limits  
__May we always be in love…"_

Cassandra smiled to see most of the audience standing and applauding. Goodwin came up to her on the stairs with a pleased smile.

"You can go back to your dressing room to prepare for dinner," he whispered and she walked back up the stairs to join Lazar. Goodwin turned to the audience with his microphone in his hand. "There is some very special news I would like to share with all of you, my guests this night. As you know, I have a wonderful foster daughter and I am happy to say she had a bright future ahead of her."

Cassandra stopped halfway up the stairs and turned to listen with a smile. Of course she was wonderful and she was already living that bright future, thanks to Goodwin making her a celebrity, but why the speech? Lazar came down beside her and grabbed her hand, urging her to come up the stairs with him, but she stayed as much as she could.

Suddenly, the spotlight dawned on a young girl in the audience and Cassandra's smile faded. She didn't understand what was going on. Lazar pulled harder and she went up a step but held her ground.

The young girl came up the stairs and stood next to Jack. She didn't seem like she wanted to, she was forced too. Cassandra understood what she was going through. Goodwin made her sing and at first, she didn't want to but then she grew to love it. The girl had shoulder-length brown hair, earth red eyes, and wore a lovely lavender dress with an ivory floral pattern and a violet shawl. Cassandra loved her outfit, and to top it off, the girl wore a silver choker. She had to compliment her later if she got the chance and after she found out the meaning of all this.

"As of tonight, Sidney is no longer a child but a beautiful woman. For now, she is to be engaged," Goodwin told the audience, who were whispering excitedly amongst themselves.

"Cassandra, come on," Lazar urged her, shooing her up the stairs. Cassandra locked eyes with Sidney just before she gave in to Lazar and disappeared behind the red curtain to her dressing room. So Goodwin did lie, Cassandra figured as she walked back to her dressing room. This gave her more reason to leave with her Prince. Now, she had to say goodbye to Lazar.

_Lazar, I'm leaving tonight._ No…

Lazar shut the door behind him and Cassandra sat down in the chair, her legs shaking from the shocking truth that Goodwin was lying to her this entire time and that she finally had to say it.

_Lazar, I think it's time for me to further my career and leave Goodwin. I'm old enough to go._

He came up beside her and waited for her to ask him what had happened out there just now, but she said something absolutely entirely different.

"Lazar, I must tell you something," Cassandra told him as she turned in the chair, grabbing his hands in hers. "But you have to keep it a secret. Don't tell anyone, not even Goodwin."

"Ok, I promise. What is it?" he asked her, blushing pink as she held his hands.

"You're my only friend anymore. I mean, you've been there for me forever, even before Goodwin adopted me. I trust you Lazar and I didn't want to leave without telling you goodbye," she told him, gazing into his emerald eyes.

"Wait, you're leaving? Why? Is this because of Sidney?" Lazar's voice began to shake as he grew worried.

"Well not exactly," Cassandra looked away from him, "In my dream earlier, my prince told me he would come for me tonight."

"But that was just a dream! There is no prince," Lazar tried to convince her, "Please Cassandra, if you're going to run away, let me come with you at least. I'll take care of you."

Cassandra smiled at him, tears forming in her eyes. She knew this was going to be hard. "Let me meet Sidney," she told him to get the whole idea off his mind.

"Just please don't leave, stay here," he pleaded before jogging out the door. When he left, Cassandra turned and plucked a tissue from the little pink tissue box and dabbed at her eyes so her tears wouldn't mess up her make-up. A soft knock on the door caused her to look into the mirror and see a tall man in a cloak with white trim. It was similar to the one her prince wore; only his had a red border.

"Were you sent by my prince?" she asked, turning towards the man as he strode in. She couldn't see his face as it was hidden under his hood.

"Yes, princess, he sent me to bring you to him," he told her. He towered over her and she gazed up at him with a sniff. "Why are you crying? My master will be angered to know if someone hurt you."

"Oh, it's nothing," Cassandra lied and tossed the tissue into the trash bin under the desk.

"Are you ready to go then?" he asked her. Cassandra thought for a moment. She was supposed to wait for Lazar, but her escort to her prince was here now.

"Yes," Cassandra stood up and as surprised as the man tied a blindfold around her head. "What are you doing?" she asked worriedly.

"Orders from my master, he told me to blindfold you on the way to his kingdom. The way there is dreadful and not fit for the beautiful eyes of a princess," he told her, making sure the blindfold didn't smear her make-up that he observed her taking so much care of.

"Oh, well okay then," Cassandra muttered before the man swept her off her feet. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Cassandra, I would like for you to meet someone," she heard Lazar's voice as the door creaked open. She heard the man growl in frustration and she whimpered in fear. "Dark Signer! How dare you! Let Cassandra go or you'll regret it!"

"… Lazar, is that you?" Cassandra asked, never hearing him that angry before. She didn't know what to say, she was so afraid as all this happened at once.

"Fear not, Princess. For you shall be with your prince, my master, soon. Pay no heed to the voices you hear except for mine," the man told her, "So my master's suspicions are correct! The Star Princess has awakened!"

"The Star Princess?" Cassandra muttered.

"Who is your master? What does he want with Cassandra?" a young girl's voice asked him. Cassandra figured it was Sidney. Was she the Star Princess? It would prove why Goodwin had her under his wing, like Jack who was a signer.

"It doesn't concern you," the man hissed.

"Let Cassandra go!" Lazar snapped. Cassandra could sense his fear. The man walked forward with her still in his arms and he carefully set her down by the door.

"Fine, I'll let her go if the Star Princess will engage me in battle. It will be just as satisfying for my master to know that the light of the Star Princess will be extinguished. Someone will have to come for you another day, dear Cassandra," she heard the man say before she felt Lazar hurry next to her and help her up.

"But, my prince," Cassandra managed to say as Lazar escorted her down the hall, still blindfolded. "Wait! The Star Princess…" Cassandra stopped and wanted to go back but Lazar pulled her hand.

"I'll get Goodwin and Jack! They'll be back for you… Let's go, Cassandra, there's no time to waste," Lazar said, his voice was shaky.

"Lazar, my prince sent that man for me. You shouldn't have interfered," Cassandra told him as he guided her down the hall.

"I'm not going to let them take you away," Lazar said defiantly, "And not just because I work for Goodwin and he wants you here, but-"

"Wait! I have my deck! But I don't have a duel disk!" Sidney called after Lazar.

"Hold that thought, Cassandra and wait here," he told her and let go of her hand, running back towards the dressing room. She heard his footsteps coming back to her and she stretched out her hand as she had no idea where he was. Lazar grabbed her hand once again and drew the curtain for her, leading her quickly down the steps to the dinner table.

"I want you here with me also," Lazar whispered to her as he hurried down the stairs, "The thought of you being gone, Cassandra, my stomach churns. Please don't leave."

Cassandra wanted to cry. Lazar was begging her to stay but she wanted to be with her prince. She didn't know what to do as Lazar sat her down in a seat at the table and took the blindfold off. She heard him whispering to Goodwin about Zigzix and shadow duels and drones.

"What's going on? What happened?" Cassandra asked worriedly.

"It's ok, Cassandra, you're safe with other people, including myself now. Don't worry; Jack and Lazar are going to handle this," Goodwin told her and stood up from the table as Jack walked up the stairs, Lazar following closely behind him. "No need to worry," Goodwin reassured his guests, "There are some matters that need attending to. Everyone please continue with the meal."

Cassandra glared at Goodwin, waiting for him to explain himself. He looked back at her with his cold blue eyes.

"So, did I hear correctly that Jack is getting married?" Cassandra asked him to get him to explain.

"Yes, but I'll tell you more about it later. You should eat something; you're probably hungry after what you went through," he told her. Cassandra stared out the corner of her eyes at Goodwin as she pretended to look at her food. He wasn't going to tell her anything.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Sidney is the Avatar of Bahamut's character and almost everything that happens here, also takes place in Episode 18 & 19 of Yu-gi-oh! 5D's: Legacy of the Star Princess, so please go check her story out. It's awesome!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

After the meal was pretty much over, a lot of people had left as it was getting late into the night. Cassandra gazed around, expecting to see a hooded man in the shadows, beckoning for her so they could take her to her prince. But there was none, only Jack walking silently down the stairs holding the girl from earlier in his arms, and Lazar keeping pace beside him.

Goodwin got up and went over to them; Cassandra followed behind him. She didn't care if he wasn't going to tell her anything. She didn't want to be left alone with all these obnoxious rich folks at the table and she wanted to see what she could find out about the girl. Goodwin being secretive gave her more reason to leave, but as she followed behind the group and saw Lazar, she remembered his distraught face as he begged her to stay and she wasn't sure if she really wanted to leave now. She felt torn apart.

"Is she going to be alright?" Goodwin asked Lazar when they entered a dull, blue room in the back. Lazar bowed respectfully as he explained what had happened.

"She won the duel, but it took a lot of energy out of her. We saw one of her marks intensify, but we're not sure if one of her powers has emerged or not. But… we did see a red light glowing around her when Jack first picked her up."

Cassandra remained behind Goodwin, not sure what she wanted to do.

"Well, we've made the announcement. There's no need for Jack or Sidney to stay. She needs to rest, anyways," Goodwin told them.

Lazar peeked around Goodwin to see Cassandra, causing Goodwin to turn around and see her too. He had no idea she was behind him this whole time, but he knew why.

Goodwin sighed, "It's alright. You may see her if you wish."

Cassandra approached the girl in Jack's arms and was instantly saddened as she gazed over all of her wounds. And her beautiful dress! It was torn, but not beyond repair, Cassandra thought hopefully. Her hopes were dashed as she remembered she would be here long enough to tell Sidney anything, to introduce herself, or to see the dress repaired.

"Is she going to be ok?" Cassandra gulped.

"She will need lots of rest, and her dress will need minor repairs. But yes, she will be ok," Goodwin told her.

"So, who is she, exactly?" Cassandra asked, turning to him. She thought she ought to try again, at least one more time. "I've never seen her around before."

"She's my future wife," Jack said flatly. Cassandra gave him a sharp glance. He didn't need to be snotty about it.

"This is Sidney. Her father, James Clay-Jacques worked at Kaiba Corporation for several years, and was a member of the scientific community here in Neo Domino City. She and Jack are going to get married in the next few months."

Cassandra's heart fell. She probably won't be able to see it. She tried to raise her hopes, thinking that maybe in the next few months, she too would be marrying her prince, but it didn't seem to help. All this pain and sadness, and all she could think about was going away and being with her prince. She felt selfish.

The girl stirred and Jack gazed upon her face like a mother to a baby.

"Sidney?" Cassandra whispered her name, but she fell asleep again.

"Take your fiancé home, Jack," Goodwin ordered. Jack turned and left, carrying Sidney. He seemed glad that he didn't have to stay any longer. Mina came in after them.

"Lazar, I have a job for you," Goodwin said to the clown, he looked up at him expectantly, "I need you to wait until Jack has brought Sidney safely home, then I want the two of you, and Mina to go to the Satellite to retrieve Yusei. I sense he is about to duel a Dark Signer."

Lazar nodded and glared at Mina hatefully. Again, he would be stuck with her. He had better things to do, like make sure Cassandra won't be taken by Dark Signers again. But orders were orders.

"But before that, Mina will take you home, Cassandra," Goodwin looked over at the blonde girl, who seemed hesitant. Mina nodded, even though Goodwin wasn't paying much attention.

"Rex, I want to know…. Is Sidney the Star Princess? Like in the story you told me years ago," she figured he would brush her off and send her home but she was surprised when he actually opened his mouth to reply, probably because she called him Rex as a butter-up.

"She is indeed the Star Princess. But, it is something you shouldn't worry yourself about," he assured her, trying to close the case.

Cassandra was overwhelmed with excitement. She now knew that all the stories were real but she never imagined meeting any of the characters but there she was, the Star Princess!

"But Goodwin, are she and Jack in love? In the story, she was engaged to a man who wanted her, but she didn't love him, she was in love with someone else," Cassandra asked him, remembering the story by heart.

"Go home, Cassandra," he snapped, slightly annoyed. Cassandra hurried out with Mina, sensing his annoyance with her. It seemed that every little thing that happened affected her wanting to go to see her prince. Now with Goodwin angry at her and refusing to tell her anything, she knew she could turn to her prince. He probably knew about the Star Princess, after all, he had read a lot of literature, like Goodwin.

A purple painted spider leg disappeared on a man's arm and he sighed. Seconds later, a spider landed on his arm and stood in silence.

"So Lazar interfered with my plans," the man growled. In the darkness, there was a shuffling. "Ken, will you like to set out tonight?" the man asked him. He had a deep voice and his face was hidden by a black hood with a red border.

"I would love too, sir," Ken came forth into the light of the candelabra. His eyes were dyed black and a streak of red ran down his left cheek, with a small section branching off on his cheekbone.

"Go and set out for Goodwin's mansion. Cassandra will be there and you are to bring her back here. I know how you've been itching to have her at long last," the man laughed, "If Lazar is there, defeat him and enjoy your prize."

"I shall!" Ken shouted and disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Sidney is the Avatar of Bahamut's character from Yu-gi-oh! 5D's: Legacy of the Star Princess. Please go check that out. Thankies!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Mina dropped Cassandra off at the mansion and she went straight to her room. She was still full from the dinner and she was anxious to dream and ask her prince if he knew anything about the Star Princess, but Cassandra was not tired enough to go to sleep. Her conscious was heavy and her mind bustled with questions. If someone else came for her, should she leave? There was so much waiting for her here, like Sidney. It would be so nice to get to know her. She didn't care if Goodwin didn't like it and snapped at her a lot. But then, there was her true love waiting for her, sending his knights out to take her to him. It was love versus family and friends and Cassandra didn't know what to do. It was a great idea at first but now as she looked at it, she didn't want to leave the mansion, yet she wanted to be with her prince as well. She remembered Lazar saying that if she was going to run away that he wanted to come with her as well. Maybe…

Cassandra pulled her cell phone from her vanity drawer and dialed Lazar's number. The phone hardly even made a sound as he answered.

"Lazar, do you have a minute? Where are you?" she asked him.

"Cassandra? Why are you calling at this hour?"

"I need to talk to you about something, it's important… just hear me out," Cassandra said slowly, trying to summon the words.

"I wish I could, but… I'm in a very… sticky situation right now. Can this wait?"

"No it can't," Cassandra replied, knowing if they came for her tonight, she'd never be able to see him again, "Please, Lazar. You're my friend."

He didn't reply and she wondered if something had interfered with the reception.

"Lazar, is everything ok?" she asked, hoping he was still there.

"No… it can't be," Lazar whispered.

"Lazar?"

"I'm sorry, I need to call you back," Lazar told her before hanging up. Cassandra stifled a sob and laid her cell phone on her night table, hoping he'd call back real soon. Her stomach twisted in a knot and it felt sore. This whole ordeal was driving her up a wall.

She fell back into her bed and closed her eyes, praying that something would tell her the right thing to do. There was no answer and she was quickly lulled to sleep by the silence around her.

In her dream, Cassandra stood on a platform that extended out into a bridge, connecting four platforms, including the one she was standing on. Blue, metallic walls reached high above her and down below was a bottomless pit of that beautiful light. Cassandra knew where she was. She was in her prince's kingdom.

"I am sorry about the chaperone failing to bring you here, my princess," her prince said from behind her. She whirled around to look into his dark face and she was sure she wanted to be with him. This was her sign.

"Oh, well…" she muttered, enchanted by his warm smile.

"It was because of that little clown, but I will be taking care of that. I am sending another who will bring you to me. If that man shall interfere again, I believe my servant will be strong enough to stop him once and for all," he told her confidently. Cassandra's eyes widened.

"Oh, no, please my prince. Don't hurt him," Cassandra pleaded, holding his cloak. He seemed surprised that she was vouching for Lazar.

"Why? He is keeping you from me. Don't you love me?" he took her small hands into his large ones, "Don't you want to be with me?"

"Yes, but I don't want to see him hurt," Cassandra looked down at their hands sadly, "He's helped me so many times."

Her prince nodded understandingly, "You better hope he doesn't come around when my servant arrives then," he told her and she could feel herself waking up. "I'll see you soon, Cassandra," he said before she found herself in her bed, still in her dress. She got up and changed into a nightgown and laid back down, hoping to go back and see him again but she was wide awake after moving around to change.

"Oh, Lazar. Please don't rush here," she whispered, hoping for a quick and painless getaway. She checked her cell phone for any received calls, but there was none. She sighed and tried to get back to sleep.

Lazar landed quietly on the pavement and the yellow balloon with a clown's face painted on it retracted back into his sleeve. He wondered if Cassandra was still awake so he could find out what she wanted to talk to him about. He had thought about calling her ahead of time but he was hesitant and he decided to just come in and check on her. She had almost been kidnapped once today, he didn't want it to happen again, especially with Ken back from the dead, lurking in the Satellite. He was probably on his way here now, Lazar thought. The clown shivered before he entered the mansion to find servants laying about the floor.

"What in the…" he muttered as he came up to one and checked their vital signs. They were sleeping. They were all fast asleep while Cassandra was left wide open for the taking upstairs. He knew Goodwin wasn't home, so there was no one else but Cassandra and the employees of the mansion.

Lazar ran up the stairs as fast as he could and swung open Cassandra's bedroom door. He did not like what he saw.

Ken stood at Cassandra's bedside, holding her delicate and limp hand as she slept. Ken looked up at Lazar as he came in and a bloodthirsty smile spread across his lips. Lazar didn't like it.

"So you came to check on Sleeping Beauty, huh?" Ken asked him mockingly, stroking Cassandra's blonde hair.

"Get your hands off her!" Lazar said angrily.

"And only the kiss of her prince can awaken her," Ken laughed as he bent down over Cassandra, his hand brushing back her hair from her face. Lazar gritted his teeth. Ken stopped and raised his head. "I could kiss her now, or I could kiss her after I've taken my revenge by killing you. Hmm… It's hard to choose," Ken grinned, "Maybe I'll do both?"

"You don't deserve to kiss her after the way you treated her!" Lazar marched up to him.

"Oh, yeah, pipsqueak?" Ken taunted. Now that Lazar stood in front of him, Ken towered over him by three heads. He wasn't so sure about being Cassandra's hero anymore, seeing that he had the disadvantage.

"Yes, Cassandra deserves someone who will be with her to the end and not ditch her just because something isn't going right," Lazar glanced over at her to see she was still peacefully sleeping.

"You kept me away from her," Ken growled, reaching for Lazar but he leaped back, "I wouldn't have been able to stay with her until the end because we weren't even allowed to see each other."

"Now I will definitely keep you away from her, seeing as you are a Dark Signer," Lazar told him, keeping his distance as he walked backwards through the room towards the door, Ken advancing on him.

"Let's settle it in a duel then. If I win, I take Cassandra with me and she will be mine while you die here. If you win, I will die and you can have her. Ok?" Ken asked him, revealing his duel disk from under his robe. Lazar nodded, activating his yellow duel disk. For once, he was willing to risk his life for someone because Cassandra was worth his life.

"Duel!" they both shouted as the purple fire engulfed the room. A shadow duel had begun.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"I'll go first, as I've known Cassandra before you," Lazar smirked as he drew a card. Ken glared at him angrily with a sneer. "I put a card down and end my turn."

"That's it?" Ken asked as he drew a card. "So pathetic," he muttered as he summoned a card. "I summon *Sir Lancelot _(Level 3, Light-Attribute Warrior-Type, ATK/ 1200, DEF/ 800)_ in attack mode."

A knight in white shining armor appeared with a lance and a shield at hand. He didn't wear a helmet and his short golden hair flowed about him as his blue eyes pierced Lazar.

"Sir Lancelot, attack Lazar directly!" Ken commanded and the knight raised arms and came at Lazar, pointing his lance at the clown's heart. Lazar seemed surprised at first but the surprised look faded to reveal a mischievous smile.

"I activate The Court Manner! Since there are no monsters on my side of the field, all of your monsters are destroyed and since you only have Sir Lancelot on your side of the field, this will be my farewell to him," Lazar grinned.

Ken growled angrily as Sir Lancelot disintegrated into white dust. "I put two cards face down and end my turn."

"Very well, I draw!" Lazar announced as he drew a card.

Cassandra's eyes fluttered open. There was a deep purple mist around her and she wondered if she was still asleep. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was definitely awake, she thought. What was happening?

"Lazar? What's going on?" she asked him sleepily. He looked at her, surprised that she was awake.

"Cassandra! I… um…" he didn't quite know how to explain it to her that he had killed Ken and now Ken was back to kill him and take her away.

"Cassandra! I'm fighting for you, please forgive me! I was a jerk," Ken told her and she saw him in the dark, illuminated by the purple glow. He looked… different She narrowed her eyes at him angrily and he could sense she still didn't like him after what he said. "Please, Cassandra. My master allowed me to come and take you away to my new home. We can live there and be together."

"Don't listen to him! He'll just hurt you again, Cassandra!" Lazar protested. Cassandra gazed at him instead, not wanting to look into Ken's haunting eyes.

"I love you Cassandra, and it wasn't until later that I realized that. Please, come with me after I finish this fool off," Ken pleaded. Cassandra remained silent. Did her prince send Ken to get her? She doubted it. This couldn't have been him. But the mark on his cheek and the hood, he was from the kingdom.

"Cassandra is staying here with me! I summon Jester Lord _(Level 1, ATK/ 0, DEF/ 0)_ in attack mode and since you are left wide open, I shall attack you directly," Lazar commanded and a tall man in a puffy, colorful jester's uniform with long blue hair in a ponytail began to juggle fireballs.

"But he has zero attack points!" Cassandra warned Lazar. He shook his finger at her with a smile.

"He gains 1000 attack points for each magic or trap on the field. His attack is currently 3000," Lazar informed her. Cassandra smiled to herself. She had never seen Lazar duel before. She didn't even know he dueled. But he was a great duelist so far.

"Not so fast!" Ken laughed as he activated a trap card. "I activate Call of the Haunted, which allows me to special summon a monster card from my graveyard, so I summon Sir Lancelot!"

Lazar was displeased as the knight appeared again from a black portal in the floor. "I activate Late Penalty which stops you from conducting your next Battle Phase if there are monsters on your side of the field during your Standby Phase," Lazar smirked, glad that he had stopped Ken from even touching him, "I end my turn."

"I draw!" Ken announced. Lazar could sense the anger in his voice, but he wasn't the slightest bit intimidated. Ken took a moment, looking at the cards in his hand. He had made a move too soon, and Lazar cut him off. If he kept jumping head first into things, he would most likely lose. Losing was not an option in his Master's eyes.

"I summon *Vengeful Zombie _(Level 4, Dark-Attribute, Zombie-Type, ATK/ 900, DEF/ 300)_ in attack mode!" Ken said as he put his card into play. A decayed human rose from the ground, wearing torn clothes and its jaw was hanging from a hinge. "Then I activate Dust Tornado to destroy one of your spell or trap cards, and I choose Late Penalty!"

"I activate Court Customs!" Lazar waved his hand and a trap card was revealed. "All of my permanent trap cards except for Court Customs cannot be destroyed. You're out of luck, Ken."

Ken quietly ended his turn, too angry to speak.

Lazar narrowed his eyes at Ken observantly. "You know, you don't seem to be using the same deck that you used in the Fortune Cup. Did your master give you new cards along with a new life?" Lazar asked Ken.

"He promised me everything I have ever wanted in life, as long as I embraced my hatred towards you and Director Goodwin and became a Dark Signer. And you, Lazar, you I hate most! It was you who told me that Cassandra wouldn't be seeing me anymore! It was you who rigged the duels! It was you who killed me and it is you who will pay for it all!"

Lazar waved his hand at him, "Sure, sure," he told him mockingly. Cassandra looked to Lazar, wondering what Ken meant when he said that Lazar had killed him. "Say that after you've won the duel. I summon Legion the Fiend Jester _(Level 4, Dark-Attribute, Spell caster-Type, ATK/ 1300, DEF/ 1500)_ and I attack Sir Lancelot," Lazar said as a yellow clown in the nature of a puppet with a red, gnome-like hat appeared on the field. The fiendish jester leaped at the knight, un-armed and was pushed back to Lazar's side with a swish of Lancelot's shield. Lazar lost 100 LP and he looked at Ken for an explanation.

"Sir Lancelot gains 500 attack points during the Battle Phase," Ken explained, glad that things were finally going his way.

"I put a card face down and end my turn," Lazar said, not wanting to admit that he was surprised. He didn't like surprises.

Ken drew a card and broke into a hysteric laughter. Cassandra clutched her blanket tightly in fear.

"What's so funny?" Lazar asked him.

Ken calmed down enough to speak, "Your face when I kill you!"

"Oh, haha. very funny. Like that will ever happen." Lazar muttered and waited for Ken to stop laughing.

"I sacrifice my two monsters to summon *DT - Lucy the Fallen One _(Level 5, Dark-Attribute, Fiend-Type, ATK/ 2000, DEF/ 1600)_!"

A demonic figure rose from the darkness. In the purple glow, Cassandra could see that the being had dragon-like red wings and a dark red body. Their eyes flashed yellow and were like that of a serpent's. The figure was a woman and wore only a pelt as a skirt. Their long black dreads covered their chest, but occasionally they would move and after a few minutes, Cassandra was surprised to conclude that they were not dreads, but snakes.

Cassandra trembled, backing up to her headboard with her blanket. Lazar saw this and smiled to reassure her.

"Don't worry Cassandra, all this will be over soon," he told her but she was still afraid. He knew this was too much for her to take in at once. Then again, there was a lot that had happened recently that was probably still just hitting her.

"Yes, this will be over soon," Ken smiled, "Then you will be mine and we will live happily ever after! Isn't that every girl's dream?"

Cassandra cradled her head in her hands. This was a nightmare.

"From my hand, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Court Customs!" Ken put the card into play and watched as Court Customs was destroyed. Lazar remained unmoved. He still couldn't touch him. He had to destroy Late Penalty first. "Your turn Lazar," Ken said excitedly.

"In that case, I summon Jester Confit _(Level 1, ATK/ 0, DEF/ 0)_ in defense mode and I also switch Legion to defense mode as well. I end my turn, Ken," Lazar told him as a bulbous jester in an outfit of dark colors on a red striped ball. Lazar did not like this at all. There was nothing he could do but hope that his next card would help him towards winning the duel.

"You'll like this one, Cassandra," Ken smiled, "It's a tribute to you. I summon the *Lady of Shallot _(Level 1, Light-Attribute, Fairy-Type, ATK/ 0, DEF/ 0)_."

A woman appeared in a long white dress, brushing her flowing blonde hair as she gazed into an ornate, full-length mirror.

"Then, I activate Lady of Shallot's effect, copying the level, attack, and defense of a monster on your side of the field, Lazar. That brings her up to level 1, which is all I need to Dark Synchro Summon this card."

"Dark Synchro Summon?" Lazar stared at Ken, wide-eyed. He had never heard of the term.

"The dark just killed the sun*, and from the ashes arises a new being," Ken said in a tone that sent shivers down Cassandra's spine as she watched through her fingers, Lucy turned into five black balls and pushed into the Lady of Shallot. It was horrifying to watch as she turned black and seemed to suck into herself as the energy pushed into her.

"Arise! Come forth, *Dark Angel of the Broken!" Ken shouted as a huge figure loomed from the blackness. Lazar and Cassandra stared up at it in fear. "Here's the part where you die Lazar!"

* * *

**The card names marked with a * are made-up cards by me and The Avatar of Bahamut. Thanks my friend! :)**

**As for "The dark just killed the sun," that is part of the lyrics to the Shadow in the Wind by Black Sabbath (The Dio Years). Awesome song btw. It reminded me of the whole Dark Signer deal and their synchro summoning.**

**I'm surprised no one is worried about Lazar dying. Hey readers! Please review! lol XD I did a lot of Camelot Garden allusions here. lol The whole jester deal and death. The Lady of Shallot and Sir Lancelot. Lucy the Fallen One is just a variation of one of my fave cards, Marie the Fallen One. Lucifer... Lucy... there used to be a show called Lucy the Devil's Daughter and it was cool. Expect drawings of Ken's cards one day in my DA ~oO-Kai-Oo. ;)**

**As usual, check out The Avatar of Bahamut's "Yu-gi-oh! 5D's: Legacy of the Star Princess" and "Yuki Shiro" (forgive me for any mistake in the title). They are both epic stories and if you're reading this, you need to read those as well. Thankies!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Cassandra couldn't help but watch as an angel rose up in a gray, tattered robe with arms open at its sides peacefully. Its hands were long, spiny fingers with black nails at the ends and they stretched and twitched involuntarily. Molted, dirty angel wings spread out from its back and when Cassandra saw its face, she couldn't imagine anything scarier. Its face was practically split in half, one half pasty white like marble and the other half like that of red flesh, stitched together in a zigzag line down the middle. There was no eye in the white half, but a small white light at the back of the dark socket. In the red half was a bulging, blood-shot eye with a brown iris. It moved around in impossible ways, watching everything.

"Lazar," Cassandra called for him like a child in the dark. Lazar was just as shocked and terrified; he didn't know what to say to her but a short farewell. His traps would only hold the beast off for so long.

"And check this out Lazar, not only does it look wicked as hell, but its effect is just as wicked. By reducing *Dark Angel of the Broken's _(Level 4, Dark-Atttribute, Fairy-Type, Dark Synchro Monster, ATK/ 2500, DEF/ 2000)_ attack points to zero, I can destroy all of your cards on your side of the field. But activating that effect prohibits me from attacking you this turn," Ken grinned maliciously as the angel produced a black ball of energy in its hands, surrounded by a white light. It shot it out at Lazar and grew into a huge white light, destroying all of Lazar's cards.

"Lazar, I don't want to go with Ken. Even if he takes me to my prince," Cassandra told him, managing to crawl to the edge of her bed to get closer to him. Lazar looked at her, unsure of what to say again. The eye of the angel watched her and Ken stared at her smugly.

"I'm your prince, who are you talking about?" he asked her. "We were meant for each other but you've been convinced otherwise by this jerk. But don't worry Cassie; I will open your eyes."

Lazar turned from Cassandra to Ken and drew a card and was about to make a move when Ken interrupted him.

"Oh, yeah Lazar. During your Standby Phase, I can discard a card from my hand to the graveyard to inflict 500 point of damage to your life points once per turn due to Lucy the Fallen One's effect as she rests in my graveyard," Ken told him as he sent a card to his graveyard.

Lazar was suddenly hit with intense pain all over his body. His heart raced, surprised of the sudden pain. He grabbed his chest and ground his teeth until the pain melted away. "Lazar!" Cassandra shouted, alarmed. She leaped off her bed but the purple glow rose up in front of her, preventing her from moving any closer.

The first hit and it was painful. Lazar wondered how much he could take in a Shadow Duel. "I'm fine," he muttered, his body still quivering from the pain. She let out a breath of relief, but wasn't satisfied as things still didn't look good for him.

"I summon Dream Clown _(Level 3, ATK/ 1200, DEF/ 900)_ in defense mode and end my turn," Lazar said nervously. A clown with a blue cape and a red outfit with a yellow star pattern appeared and kneeled to the floor. The cards in his hand weren't going to help him much. He had to hold out as much as possible.

"Dream Clown, of course," Ken chuckled as he drew a card, "dreaming of that beautiful princess." Lazar stared down at the floor, ashamed that he couldn't do anything better. It would have been fine if Cassandra wasn't watching. "I summon *Xaphan, the Infernal Demon _(Level 3, Fire-Attribute, Fiend-Type, ATK/ 1300, DEF/ 600) _and attack Dream Clown with Xaphan!"

A little brown imp appeared and threw fireballs at the clown, destroying him.

"Then my Dark Angel of the Broken, attack Lazar directly!" Ken commanded and Cassandra covered her eyes as the angel shot a beam of light out of its empty socket at Lazar.

The light wrapped around him and tightened its grip, electrocuting him. Lazar doubled over and fell to his hands and knees as the light inflicted intense pain. He wanted to die and end it already but he was only down to 1000 LP.

"Lazar?" Cassandra whispered and he groaned in reply, still on the floor.

"So, tell me Lazar before I kill you on my next turn, what is it that you like about Cassandra? Is it because she is a celebrity?" Ken asked him and he turned to Cassandra, "I like her because she is cute, and she was nice to me and my sister. She isn't a stuck-up celebrity like all the others."

Cassandra was touched by his words, but his dark appearance still scared her.

Lazar gazed up at Ken, still in pain from the attack. "She is a kind person," he began, staring at the floor as he clutched his stomach, "the only person who has ever been kind to me."

Cassandra was shocked. She was the only person who has ever shown an ounce of kindness to Lazar? Her hands tightened around the bed post as she watched him struggle to stand back up.

"That's pretty selfish of you," Ken spat, "My family loves Cassandra. I want to bring her back home where we can be a big happy family. But you, Lazar, you are in my way. You are keeping her to yourself so that you don't feel pathetic and useless," Ken pointed at him and Lazar averted Cassandra's gaze.

"That's not true! He worries about me! He doesn't want me to be taken by the likes of you," Cassandra defended her friend.

"But Cassandra!" Ken whined, disappointed that she was still mad at him.

Lazar took a deep breath and swallowed, "My turn Ken!" He drew a card and smiled as he looked from the card to Ken. Ken had no cards in his hand and he couldn't activate Lucy's effect. "This duel will be over very soon, Cassandra," he told her as he activated a spell card. "I activate *The Luring Music of the Minstrel! For a turn, I can take control of one of your monsters. I choose Dark Angel of the Broken," Lazar grinned as the angel came to his side of the field.

"Yeah, go Lazar!" Cassandra rooted him on from her bed post. Lazar blushed bright red.

"Then I summon *Yorick the Jester _(Level 4, Dark-Attribute, Zombie-Type, ATK/ 1800, DEF/ 1300)_ in attack mode," Lazar said as a zombie jester in red appeared. He seemed even more decayed than Vengeful Zombie. "Now I attack Xaphan with Dark Angel of the Broken!"

Ken snarled as he sent Xaphan to his graveyard. Suddenly, they were both lit on fire and lost 500 life points. After Lazar recovered, he stood up and pointed at Ken.

"Yorick, attack his life points directly!" Lazar commanded, full of confidence now that he would win. The jester hurled his staff at Ken, and smacked him in the head before flying back into Yorick's hand. Ken's life points went down to 500, the same as Lazar's.

"We're even now, Ken," Lazar smiled, "I sacrifice Dark Angel of the Broken to summon *Stellar, the Enlightened Clown _(Level 5, Light-Attribute, Spell caster-Type, ATK/ 2800, DEF/ 2500)_. Then I end my turn."

Cassandra gazed in awe as a tall clown in a tight, silver suit with a gold star pattern appeared with flowing gold hair like her own and bright blue eyes. He seemed to put off a radiant glow like the morning light.

"Good because you'll regret it!" Ken said as he drew a card and was disappointed to find it useless in this time of need. Lazar saw his face fall.

"What was this about regret?" Lazar asked him, narrowing his eyes at the Dark Signer. He was on top now and he never felt better.

"Finish me off Lazar, I dare you! I'll come back again and again," Ken roared.

Lazar drew a card naturally but didn't look at it. He had what he needed. "Stellar, finish him off," Lazar said, no emotion in his command.

The enlightened clown shot a blast of stars at Ken, taking his life points down to zero in the windy attack. Ken fell to the ground as the purple glow faded.

"Lazar! You won!" Cassandra exclaimed as she came up to him. He tried to act happy as well, but he didn't feel that this was over, knowing Ken.

"I may have lost the duel," Ken muttered as he managed to stand up. He turned and grabbed a decorative sword off Cassandra's wall. It was a sword one of the rich people had given her for her birthday last year and she had always thought it was plastic but she found out otherwise as it clanged against the wall when Ken tried to get it down. "But I'm taking you with me, Lazar," Ken smiled as he turned around, sword at the ready.

"Cassandra," Lazar whispered; a keyword for her to get out of the way. She pursed her lips together and reached for the nearest thing as Ken came running at Lazar, sword raised high. Lazar backed up quickly but Ken was faster and was nearly within decapitating range when Lazar shrieked.

Cassandra whirled around, hitting Ken square in the face with the book that Goodwin used to read stories out of. Ken fell backwards with a thud and began to dissolve into black dust. Cassandra dropped the book and watched as a mysterious wind from nowhere swept away the dust that was Ken. The window wasn't open but Cassandra took no notice.

Lazar fell back on his rear on the floor, trying to regulate his heart beat. "That was a strong hit!" was all he could say. Cassandra smiled at him and gave him a hand to pull him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked him as he brushed himself off.

"Yeah, just a little shaken," he replied, avoiding to look into her eyes. "You aren't hurt are you?" he asked her but she shook her head.

"I'm fine," she told him. They stood for a moment, Lazar staring at the floor and Cassandra observing him carefully. "Thank you," she said quietly and Lazar looked up at her awkwardly, "for everything."

He didn't know what to say. He hated being put in that position. He couldn't say you're welcome; she was thanking him for everything he had ever done since day one. You can't say you're welcome to that, it wasn't enough.

"Well, that's my job," Lazar muttered nervously as he passed her towards the door, "Good night Cassandra, I'll see you tomorrow." Cassandra smiled as she watched him go out the door. He didn't know how to take it.

The man with the spider mark slammed his fists on the table. "Again, that fool interferes with my plans! Ken couldn't take care of him and he failed to bring Cassandra to me. Damn that Lazar…" He stood up from the table and took a deep breath. "Well then, I will take matters into my own hands. I will go and bring her here myself," he grinned.

* * *

**Again, cards with a * before them are purely made-up. By God if the creators of the show can do it when they feel the need to, so can I.**

**So, Xaphan is another allusion to Camelot Garden. Professor Xaphan was Claribel's father- the name Xaphan is the name of one of the fallen angels that fought alongside Lucifer. Xaphan was the one who set Heaven on fire after the battle and was cursed to keep Hell alight by blowing with his mouth and a fan. ;) God I love that stuff.**

**Check out the Avatar of Bahamut's stories as well! Reviews are awesome-sauce~**


	35. Chapter 35

**Well, here's a preview of a rough draft for a future fic (Labrynth/Yu-gi-oh! 5D's) Character names may change but I was just using those to fill in blanks. lol Please comment! Chapter 35 is continued below...**

The church bells rang and a young girl in a fancy white dress ran down the road of bustling cars and up the steps to a house, slamming the screen door behind her. She pulled the white ribbons from her long blonde hair and plucked the wildflowers from her dress, tossing them in the trash bin. She looked out the kitchen window above the sink to see her mother working in the outback. The girl still had time to change.

She rushed up the stairs and quickly got undressed, putting a white tank top on and pulling up a pair of jeans. Just as she finished snapping the button, a baby's wail erupted down the hall. The girl groaned and rushed to tend to the baby before her mother heard.

"Cassie!" she heard her mother's voice as she reached into the crib. "Is Christopher okay?"

"Yes mother!" she yelled back as she tried to calm her baby brother down.

She sighed, knowing she'd come up to check anyways. She should have just left him to cry but then she would get yelled at for not tending to him right away. Cassie never got any time alone. She often had to sneak off during lunch to hang out at the river. Her mother didn't like it because Cassie would wear her wedding dress down there and she feared she would get it dirty. It was one of her few belongings that reminded her of Adam.

She left him and Cassie years ago in the middle of a confusing time. She met another man and had Christopher. Shortly afterwards, that man left her and she knew that she had made the wrong choice, seeing how Adam probably felt when she left him. When Christopher was two, policemen arrived with Cassie, bearing news that her father had died. Abigail was stricken with grief. Her beautiful daughter was almost sixteen and she didn't have the chance to apologize to Adam. There was so much she had missed in Cassie's life, but she was determined not to make the same mistake with Christopher. Cassie knew this as she was treated as second best in the house, a Cinderella figure, to be more precise.

Her mother snatched Christopher from her and Cassie left to go clean her room. She closed the door and stood there, observing her little white room with a twin bed in the corner and a small white vanity along the other wall. Her clothes were piled beside the desk as she had no closet. It wasn't a tall pile either, only about seven outfits and a pair of shoes that she hardly ever wore. There was a shoe box containing her Sunday shoes and her Sunday dress. As for the rest of her clothes, they were all plain and worn out; nothing special.

The only special thing in her room was the small book she kept under her bed. Her father had given it to her years ago and as she pulled it out to look at it, all the memories of that book flooded back to her like a tidal wave. She took the book with her everywhere. The small, brown leather-bound book contained yellow pages full of sketches and descriptions of the fae. Cassie was fond of them; the playful sprites, the royal elves, the tricky phooka. All were characters of her childhood imagination. She still believed in them but she felt herself slowly fading away from them, just as the days passed by since her father had died.

She flipped to a page bearing fearful but colorful creatures listed as Goblins. They had pointed ears, like most fae. Some had huge eyes, some had beady eyes and some looked almost human. There was one that Cassie would stare at for hours on end, trying to figure out the story behind them.

It was the portrait of a man, or a child, Cassie couldn't really tell as most goblins looked like children. It took up one whole page. Their face was white and not darkened in like the other goblin sketches. They had pointed ears and human-like eyes. Lines streaked down their face through their eyes and their hair stuck out in random directions. Their smile was mischievous, like a fae's smile should be.

Cassie whispered the goblin's name as she stared in awe at it. "Jeager, the Goblin King."

* * *

**Now back to A Futuristic Fairytale! ;)**

That night, Cassandra fell asleep quickly as if under a spell. In her dream, she found herself in a large white canopy bed with the curtains surrounding her. The white sheets were pulled up to her chest and her arms crossed over it. Everything was so clean and fresh, she felt rather refreshed herself, considering all that she had went through the day before. The sun filtered through the white curtains and she could hear songbirds out her open window.

Suddenly a figure walked up to her bed and she waited as they drew the curtains and entered her small realm. They let down their hood and Cassandra smiled to see that it was her prince in all his dark skinned with white hair beauty. He bent over and kissed her forehead gently as she laid there in her pillows.

"I am very sorry my darling. The last chaperone failed as well," he whispered, hovering above her. Cassandra looked up at him curiously.

"So you sent Ken? Ken Makoto," she asked him and he nodded solemnly. "But he was the one who hurt me! He loved me at first and then he stopped loving me. He wanted to see some other girl. How could you send him to get me?"

"I gave him a second chance, but only to fetch you for me. I wasn't going to let him hurt you again," he explained to her.

"He deserved to be used," Cassandra huffed.

"Exactly," he smiled and ran his hand down her hair. She was instantly reminded of how Goodwin did that all the time. "I'm coming for you soon. Just allow me some time," he told her.

"Alright," she grabbed his hand and wrapped her small hands around it, "I've been waiting forever to be with you."

"I know. I cannot wait to be with you either. Don't worry; soon my love, we will be together," he sat down at the bedside and pulled her up close to hold her in his arms. "And when you are with me, no one will take you away."

"Oh, my prince," Cassandra smiled as he held her close to his chest.

"In the remaining days, spend as much time as you can with your friends and family. When you come to live with me at my kingdom, you may not be able to see them anymore," he told her as he pulled away. She looked up at him sadly.

"Will I be able to write to them?" she asked.

"Supplies in my kingdom are limited so you may not be able to write often," he said, putting emphasis on "often". Cassandra got a feeling that she may not be able to write at all.

The prince gaze was directed towards the window. He grunted and turned back to Cassandra. "Morning comes," he said as he cupped her cheek and drew her face close to his.

"How many days?" she whispered, closing her eyes as she waited for that magical kiss.

"I cannot say right now, but please bear with me Cassandra. I come quickly, for I cannot bear another night without you by my side."

Their faces were so close but the kiss so reluctant. He was hesitant yet he kept drawing her closer to him. As their noses touched, Cassandra could feel him letting go of her to reality. It was like being plucked out by an invisible hand. She soon found herself in her old bed with the pink frills on the canopy and quilt with a rose print. Cassandra suddenly felt depressed. She wondered if he was ever going to come for her or if he was just a dream and all these attempted kidnappings were really kidnappings instead of attempts to take her to the prince.

After moping around in bed, Cassandra decided she ought to at least get up and get dressed. Leaving her hair down, she got into a simple white sundress with black polka dots and slipped on a pair of sandals before heading downstairs to see who was home. Goodwin was walking down the hall towards her room, his arms behind his back.

"Oh, you're up already," he stopped as she came up to him, "good then."

"Yeah," Cassandra muttered. She wondered if he was going to start explaining everything that had happened now or build up to that.

"My whole day is free, and as you said yesterday, it's been ages since we've done anything together," Goodwin smiled warmly.

"About time," Cassandra rolled her eyes. Goodwin looked at her expectantly, ignoring her comment. "Um, maybe we could go out for breakfast?" she suggested. He smiled and nodded, offering her his arm.

"I'm really sorry for not having the time for you Cassandra," he told her as they walked down the stairs to the lobby. He caught a maid and ordered her to get a limo set up for them. "I sincerely apologize. The past couple weeks after the Fortune Cup has been hectic," he said and she looked at him, sensing his lies.

"What about Sidney? She's marrying Jack isn't she? What about Mina? Where has Jack been all this time?" Cassandra asked him, question after question.

"Jack is still around, but rarely. Mina is working at the office more as Jack refused her to be his secretary anymore. He has changed drastically since his loss at the Fortune Cup," Goodwin gazed out the courtyard as they stood on the door steps.

"But he's getting married, right?" Cassandra asked as the limo pulled up and Goodwin walked her down the stairs. The driver opened the door and let them in.

"Where would you like to go for breakfast? Maybe to the café?" Goodwin asked her as he sat down beside her.

"Um, yeah, that's fine," she replied, deciding that it was useless to beat the question to death. He wasn't going to answer her. "Where's Lazar?"

"He went to the Satellite to pick up the Signers," Goodwin replied. Cassandra's eyes widened.

"But what about the Dark Signers!? They'll get him!"

"Don't worry Cassandra, you may not believe it but Lazar is a very good duelist. He graduated from the Duel Academy as an Obelisk Blue. He was one of the top of his class," Goodwin gave her a reassuring smile. Cassandra believed it very well, Goodwin just didn't know what had taken place the previous night. She was afraid to tell him.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Goodwin took a sip from his coffee and peered over the edge of the cup at Cassandra. She gazed down into her cup of coffee that she had wrapped her hands around to keep warm in the chilly morning. Some people were staring, wondering what in the world the director was doing in public with the celebrity, Princess Cassandra. Goodwin didn't seem intimidated.

"Are you sure you don't want that chocolate cake?" Goodwin asked her as he set his cup down. Cassandra shook her head.

"It will only make me jittery," she told him and looked up at him as he sighed.

"You grew up too fast. I missed too much," he said sadly as he stared longingly at her. "You used to want a piece of cake all the time, now you are worried over a sugar attack. Cassandra, you never were an overactive child and you weren't one to get a sugar rush, no matter how many sweets you had."

Cassandra averted his gaze and stared into the cup before her. Her prince told her to spend as much time with loved ones as she could and now that she had the opportunity, she didn't know what to do.

"What is it?" Goodwin asked her finally. Cassandra glanced at him for a quick second and was sure that his cold blue eyes were upon her.

"After this, can we go to the park? Do they still have that carousel there?" she asked him.

"I'm afraid they removed that long ago, Cassandra dearest," Goodwin told her and she seemed even more saddened. "But, we can go to the park if you would still like to go."

Cassandra nodded and sipped quickly at her now lukewarm coffee to finish it off before it got nasty. Goodwin walked into the café to pay for the tab and soon came back out as Cassandra joined him to go to the park.

As they walked down the street, Cassandra noticed a lot of beautiful spider webs in crevices and street lights. They had dew in their delicate design and the sun filtered through it, catching her eye as they passed. As they stopped at a street corner, she stood and gazed at one connected to a pole and a wire that held the traffic lights. Cassandra wasn't bothered by spiders much as Goodwin kept the mansion insect-free and seeing pictures of them didn't bother her either. As long as they weren't crawling all over her face, bearing their fangs as they had done in a movie she had watched. But their webs were beautiful and she couldn't help but admire how talented the little creatures were.

"I'll try to schedule a fall concert for you; I know you've been awfully bored for awhile now," Goodwin told her to start a conversation.

"That would be nice," Cassandra said blankly. Goodwin didn't like this response.

"Are you angry with me for some reason?" he asked her kindly. Cassandra shook her head but after a few minutes of thought, she remembered what had happened at the Fortune Cup.

"Well, you were acting weird towards me before," she told him nervously. He seemed surprised.

"I'm sorry about my behavior before, Cassandra. I am not sure what had come over me," he apologized and stopped so she would look up at him, "You have blossomed into a beautiful young woman."

Cassandra blushed slightly. "Thank you," she whispered and they entered the park, one of few places in this city with natural grass and trees. The city was so modernized and most people used fake plants; there were only a few places with real plants.

The park was very small and had an oxidized copper statue of some forgotten figure from centuries ago in the center with four sidewalks branching out from opposite directions. If one took a compass to the middle, they would find that each sidewalk matched up evenly with the compass: a North walk, South walk, East walk, and a West walk. Around the statue were benches accompanied by convenient trash cans. Goodwin sat in one and Cassandra sat beside him.

"Not many people come to this park anymore," Goodwin commented, gazing around.

"I remember coming here before," Cassandra said and Goodwin looked at her, "with my papa."

His face softened, "I came here with my brother as well."

"To ride the carousel?" Cassandra asked him, looking at him curiously.

"Yeah, we were just kids," he gave her a nervous smile. Cassandra chuckled to herself and sat back into the bench.

"There used to be an ice cream stand nearby and he would take me to get ice cream and then we'd ride on this beautiful white horse on the carousel," Cassandra smiled as she stared at the sidewalk, her throat stinging.

"I remember that ice cream stand. My brother would take me to buy ice cream when I would do well on my report card," Goodwin told her. He smiled and gave her a soft shove. "Let's go get ice cream," he grinned and Cassandra looked him oddly.

"For breakfast?" Cassandra laughed as Goodwin took her hand and led her out of the park and down the street. It was like he was young again with those cold blue eyes and that long brown hair, Cassandra thought as they entered a '50s themed diner. They sat down at a table and waited for a waitress to come by, the whole time with Goodwin smiling at Cassandra.

"The last time you took me out for ice cream was when I was twelve," Cassandra laughed and a young lady in a pink uniform with short, wavy blonde hair came up to the table.

"How may I help you two?" she asked with a Southern accent that Cassandra enjoyed as soon as the woman spoke.

"A fudge sundae for my lovely lady here please," Goodwin smiled as he rested his head on his fist. The woman wrote the order down in her notebook with a smile.

"Will that be all, Director?" the woman asked him.

"Yes, thank you," Goodwin told her and the woman rushed off through a doorway and into the kitchen invisible to the customers.

"Do you think she recognized me?" Cassandra whispered and noticed people watching her. Goodwin didn't comment because the woman came rushing back out with a couple of the other waitresses, all in pink uniforms. One was a brunette with square glasses and the other had a long black braid with a red ribbon. She also had the fudge sundae and placed it on the table as the girls shoved open black books and photographs of Cassandra in front of her.

"Can we have your autograph?" the girl with the braid asked her as she handed Cassandra a pen.

"Can you sign one for the diner as well?" the blonde asked her.

Cassandra smiled and nodded as she signed everything with her curly "Princess Cassandra". The women squealed and hopped around excitedly when she finished.

"If you need anything at all, don't be shy, okay hon?" the blonde woman patted her hand.

"Thank you," Cassandra grinned.

"Oh, no, thank you," she replied and departed to the kitchen with the other waitresses. As Cassandra was about to take a bite of her sundae, a couple people came up for her autograph as well.

"Can't go out anymore without being overwhelmed by fans, huh?" Goodwin smiled when the people had left. Cassandra nodded and let out a sigh of relief before digging into her fudge sundae. This would be her last chance to enjoy such luxuries.

* * *

**Just a little Goodwin and Cassandra filler. So no one but my friend commented on the Labryinth crossover??? Wow. Oh well, I'll develop it more later when I rent the awesome movie again. lol**

**As usual, please check out the Avatar of Bahamut's 'Legacy of the Star Princess' and 'Yuki Shiro and the Five Dragons'. Did I get it right that time? lol Awesome stories so do go read them. Also, on deviant art, please check out LittleBlackDragon and oO-Kai-Oo; that's me and Avatar. I upload illustrations to my acct when I draw them and I found my old sketches of random stuff that I totally forgot about, so I'll be doing a mass upload when I get the chance. ;) Soon, when the certain chapters comes around, I'll be releasing some cute pictures for this fic.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

After Cassandra finished her sundae, Goodwin paid the tab and took Cassandra by the arm as they walked out of the diner and down the street towards Sector Security.

They arrived at the tall building and went up the elevator to Goodwin's office.

"I'm going to call Lazar," he told her as he headed through the automatic doors. Cassandra stopped outside the hall to wait. Goodwin stood in the doorway and motioned for her to come in.

He sat at his desk and dialed Lazar's number on his cell phone as Cassandra pulled herself up on his desk and sat on the edge. She wondered if he was okay as Goodwin had assured her.

"Has the mission been successful?" Goodwin asked on the phone. Cassandra couldn't hear what was said on the other line but she made out distinct words like "injured", "Star Princess", and "Satellite". "Good, I was concerned when I found her missing last night. But, I figured she had gone off to the Satellite with you and Jack. I was relieved when you had confirmed my suspicions," Goodwin said.

"Is Lazar okay?" Cassandra whispered. Goodwin nodded silently.

"Is she doing alright?" Cassandra heard on the phone. She recognized the voice as Lazar's.

"She's fine," Goodwin replied to Lazar on the phone. "Anyways, I want you to put me up on video screen; I want to address everyone," Goodwin requested as he plugged a USB cable into his computer on his desk and attached the other end of the cable to his cell phone.

Soon enough, an image appeared on the computer to reveal several people seated in some sort of transportation vehicle; Cassandra couldn't really tell. She saw Lazar, Mina, Jack, Yusei, the girl from the Honors dinner, and a couple other people that she did not recognize. She was glad to see that everyone was alright.

"I am glad all of you have returned, and I wish to bid a warm welcome to our newest member, the Oracle of Twilight," Goodwin said. Cassandra leaned in over Goodwin's shoulder as she saw a young girl stand up and gaze at the screen directly at her.

"I guess many of us here have our share of heavy memories," the young girl said and Cassandra felt that she was talking to her as she stared right into her eyes.

"Who are you?" Cassandra asked curiously. She was surprised that Goodwin allowed her to interrupt business.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Midori. You must be the singer I saw on TV not too long ago… you have a lovely voice."

"Thank you," Cassandra smiled, touched by the compliment. She took one last hard gaze at the girl and noticed all her bandages. "Is she ok, Mr. Goodwin?" Cassandra asked him.

"I suppose there was more damage than just Yusei's injuries," Goodwin said as he closed his eyes.

"No, these are… from something else," Midori sat back down. Cassandra looked at her sympathetically, wondering if she had come in contact with those wretched Dark Signers.

Yusei gazed defiantly at Goodwin. "Is something wrong, Yusei?" Goodwin asked him and Cassandra retreated behind him to get out of his way.

"We need to talk, Goodwin!" he replied angrily.

"I see. Why don't you come by my office after the carrier lands and we can talk then. As for now, I wish not to cause a disturbance," Goodwin said, unaffected by Yusei's anger.

"If this is about Sidney, why don't we settle this right here and now? Or… are you afraid?" Jack asked Yusei as he stood up from his seat. Cassandra's heart raced. So Jack and Yusei were fighting over the girl, Sidney. How romantic, Cassandra thought. She began to fantasize about her prince fighting over her.

"That's enough Jack," Goodwin snapped, "This will be just between me and Yusei, and ONLY me and Yusei. This is regardless of the subject matter."

Jack fell back into his seat.

"You know, I'm still here. Why can't I say anything about this?" Sidney asked. Cassandra leaned in to get a better look at her. Sidney looked about the same age as Cassandra, with shoulder-length brown hair and hazel eyes. Cassandra got the impression that she was meek, like Mina but she seemed to have enough courage to speak against Goodwin. She definitely wasn't the kind of girl to be marrying the arrogant Jack, though.

"Of course. I had a feeling you would wish to speak with me. Why don't you wait until you get home and change into some different clothes? Your dress is in need of some repairs," Goodwin told her. Cassandra gazed at him, hoping he would feel her tension. He still hadn't explained anything about Sidney to her. She was surprised he hadn't ushered her out of the office yet. Maybe he was opening up to her about the whole situation?

Sidney crossed her arms across her chest rebelliously and Cassandra tried not to smile. "No, I want to say something now. I want you to call this whole thing off," she said to Goodwin.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. This is for your own good, Sidney. This is for your protection. We can't afford to have the Dark Signers capture you, kill you, or defeat you in a Shadow Duel," Goodwin bluntly told her.

"How is this protecting me? It's only been a day and it's making my life…"

They lost connection for a few seconds due to what seemed like wind or an interruption in the radio waves as the static roared across the screen. They quickly regained connection to reveal Lazar staring fearfully out the window. Darkness surrounded the carrier and Cassandra remembered the darkness that had surrounded her room when Ken had appeared.

"Dark Signs? In Neo Domino City? But I thought the Dark Signers were only in the Satellite!" Lazar exclaimed. A second screen appeared in the office, showing two glowing purple line drawings in the city. One was like a hummingbird, and the other was a lizard. Goodwin sighed as he saw this.

"The army of shadows must be recruiting new members. And by the looks of it, they have found two," he told them. Cassandra watched as the lines disappeared in a flash of purple light and she turned her attention to the passengers of the carrier. Jack and Yusei's arms were glowing, along with Sidney's marks. They soon went out like a dying light.

"Yusei… I will see you shortly," Goodwin told him. Cassandra gazed at Sidney, trying to catch her. The girl raised her hand to wave, but another girl with dark skin, long black hair and red bangs leaped up at the screen.

"You are so awesome! My name is Laura… umm… would you be bothered now if I asked you for your autograph, Cassandra?"

Cassandra giggled at Laura's enthusiasm. She was about to answer when Goodwin wished them all farewell and hung up.

"Rex!" Cassandra whined and he looked up at her sternly.

"We only have a little while before they arrive and I shall send you home. Is there anything you would like to discuss? I may not be home until late tonight, depending upon the situation," he said to quickly get her mind off of it.

"The girl… Sidney, who is she?" Cassandra asked. Now was her chance.

"She's being chased down by the Dark Signers, as she is the Star Princess. I wish to get her married to a Signer for protection and Jack fit the bill," Goodwin explained, hoping that would satisfy her curiosity.

Cassandra glared at him. "That girl shouldn't be with Jack. He'll hurt her," she warned him.

"You and I both know Jack well," he smiled slightly but his smile disappeared. "Believe me, Cassandra; the Dark Signers can do much worse if they get a hold of her. You remember the story don't you?"

"Yes, she's sort of the last hope in a way. If they get a hold of her, they could bring down the Signers easily," Cassandra muttered into her fists as she stood beside Goodwin. He nodded, glad that she understood.

"Don't worry too much about these things when they're out of your hands. I'll handle this," he said as he took her hand in his and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. Cassandra wanted to snatch her hand away but his grip was strong.

"Okay," she whispered and he let go of her hand.


	38. Chapter 38

**Whoa, homework was light today so I was able to get this done shortly after the release of Avatar's episode 27. Leaving for Berea, Kentucky tomorrow but I might try to get 39 started before then.**

**Chapter 38**

Cassandra had sat down in the chair across from the desk, afraid to be next to Goodwin anymore. She watched as he dialed a number on his cell phone again and she listened as he told Lazar to take Cassandra home when he arrived. As he hung up, she was about to ask about Midori, the Oracle of Twilight as there was a knock on the door. Goodwin looked up from her towards the door.

"Come in, Yusei," he said and the young man entered slowly. Cassandra remembered that he was injured, as Lazar had said in his report. She stood up, knowing it was Yusei's turn to talk to Goodwin. Plus, he probably needed to sit down anyways.

"It won't be long, Cassandra. You can wait outside," Goodwin told her. Cassandra nodded and headed out the door. As she closed it, she quietly placed her ear to the door and listened. She wanted to know what Yusei wanted to say. He was the boy who had defended that poor girl, Sidney. She also wanted to know what Goodwin had to say for himself and if he let anything slip that she didn't know about, she wanted to hear it.

"Am I safe to assume that this is about the arrangement I have made for Sidney to marry Jack?" she heard Goodwin ask.

"If you really intended to protect Sidney, why did you do it?" Yusei's voice was stern. By the sound of it, Cassandra assumed he was really mature compared to other boys his age, like Jack.

Goodwin laughed and Cassandra frowned. She probably didn't want to hear what he had to say, but her feet were frozen there. "You don't seem to understand the concept of 'keeping up appearances', Yusei. Sidney needs one of the Signers to look after her, and it would look odd to have someone following her around as a bodyguard, and it would seem strange to demote Jack to such a position. Besides, Jack has taken quite taken with her, I've been told. So, the idea of a marriage makes sense, doesn't it? It's a perfect disguise."

"If that's what you think of it, than I'm completely convinced this will go nowhere. Sidney isn't safe with Jack. Do you have any idea how he's been treating her?" Yusei voiced was laced with anger. Cassandra's eyes widened. So Yusei had noticed too. Goodwin sighed.

"If the Dark Signers capture her, they'll do worse things than anything Jack might be doing…and trust me, Yusei, if there are Dark Signers in New Domino City…I can be certain at least one of them is being sent to hunt her down…Tell me, Yusei…what's your business in all of this? Why does it matter to you?"

Cassandra was anxious to hear his answer. "Jack treats Sidney like she somehow belongs to him. He thinks he can just do whatever he wants to her and it doesn't matter what Sidney or anyone else thinks about it. Nobody should have that kind of power. It's abusive and it's hurtful."

"That poor girl…" Cassandra whispered.

"I can't change the way Jack expresses his passions… Do you think you'd make a better guardian for Sidney than Jack? Because I seriously doubt you can do anything of the sort until your injuries have healed."

"I'll do what I have to. Sidney and the rest of us are in this together… I don't want anything to happen to any of them. But it's more than just having someone to keep her safe. She needs to feel safe with that person…and I know she doesn't feel that way about Jack." Yusei explained to Goodwin. Cassandra smiled. He was perfect for Sidney.

"You mean she doesn't love him? Do you think it matters how she FEELS? Do you think I have time to care about some teenage girl's feelings when I'm in a war…?"

Of course Goodwin would say that, Cassandra thought.

"Of course it matters! It always matters how someone feels, even if it won't change anything…" Yusei's voice started to get soft, almost heartfelt. Cassandra figured he had very strong feelings for Sidney to be arguing like this. "You can't force a person to do something that hurts them…"

"I think I understand. You're smitten with Sidney, aren't you?"

Cassandra's heart beat fast as she wondered what was going to happen.

"I…I care about her! …I don't want her to be hurt or miserable." The words came out slowly and decisively. Cassandra smiled.

"I see…" Goodwin said and there was a long silence before either of them spoke. "If you can prove to me that you would be a better guardian than Jack, then I will not force Sidney to marry Jack. However, there is a catch…"

Cassandra waited for Goodwin to explain the catch but he stopped.

"It's Akiza! She's a in a Shadow Duel…I can feel it. But…I can sense someone else. Sidney's nearby… but what's she doing there!?" Cassandra heard Yusei suddenly.

"Well, looks like you're starting here. You'd better get going Yusei." Goodwin told him.

Cassandra heard footsteps from inside the room and she stepped back so she wouldn't look suspicious. She turned to see Lazar and Mina coming down the hall. Neither of them looked like they had enjoyed coming here but as Lazar came up to Cassandra, he became slightly cheerful.

Yusei walked out of Goodwin's office and saw both Lazar and Mina as well. "I need to get to the Arcadia Movement Headquarters," he said, knowing Mina would help him. She was such a kind person.

"We saw the lights, too. But…why do you need to…?" Lazar was cut off by Yusei.

"Akiza is in a Shadow Duel and Sidney is nearby. I have to go and make sure they're ok…" he said.

Cassandra looked worriedly out the window, seeing the signs that had appeared earlier.

"I can give you a ride." Mina offered him.

Cassandra tried to speak when Lazar ushered her away. "Goodwin called me on my way here and wishes that I take you home." He remembered after receiving the call, Mina began to pester him about Cassandra. He was still blushing.

"Wait Lazar…" Cassandra looked back out the window and back at Yusei and Mina as they were leaving. Her prince would be coming for her again, as he had promised to her in a dream not long before. She wished she had said goodbye to Goodwin, Mina, and Yusei although she had never officially met him. She remembered talking to him at the Fortune Cup and he knew her name. Jack talked about him all the time, so she supposed they had knew about each other before.

As Lazar led Cassandra down to the lobby, he thought back to the phone call.

_Lazar hung up the cell phone and sat quiet for awhile._

"_Who was that?" Mina asked curiously._

"_Goodwin; he wants me to take Cassandra home when we get to the office," Lazar replied._

"_It's amazing how he only trusts you with Cassandra," Mina said to belittle him._

_Lazar sighed and looked at the floorboards. "He probably shouldn't anymore," he said and Mina looked over at him crossly._

"_Why? You didn't hurt her did you?" Mina asked quickly. When they stopped at a traffic light, she turned to him angrily. "I will personally deal with you if you did!"_

"_No! No, nothing like that!" Lazar said, scared of this new Mina. "I mean, you know how she's not allowed any other male other than Goodwin, Jack, and I? There's a special reason for that."_

"_I know," Mina nodded, focused on the road. Lazar was silent for awhile, hoping Mina had caught on. "Oh, so what you are saying is that Goodwin shouldn't let you around Cassandra anymore because you…Wow, you have feelings?" she asked sarcastically._

"_Shut up!" Lazar snapped. He calmed down but Mina was still snickering. "Yes," he sighed. Mina finally stopped and smiled warmly._

"_You have a better chance with Cassandra than any other guy, simply because she's only around you," Mina started, hoping that this would settle Lazar's burning hatred towards her._

"_She keeps talking about this prince she's seen in her dreams…" Lazar muttered._

"_That's probably you! She just doesn't know it yet," Mina told him optimistically, "Lazar, I've always hoped that one day, Cassandra will find true love. With the way Goodwin is, she may never find it. You are the only man she sees; you may be the only man for her. If she doesn't feel the same for you now, you still have a chance to change her mind."_

_Lazar liked hearing that he may be the only man for Cassandra. He wanted to be the only one for her. "She says we're friends," he told her._

"_That's good. At least you're closer than all the other boys in Neo Domino City!" Mina grinned as they parked outside Sector Security._

"_Thanks, Mina," Lazar choked out the words as they walked up to the doors. She gave him an encouraging smile._

They waited on the front steps for a security car to arrive from the garage. Cassandra was nervous and they both knew that the dark signers were coming for her and the girls.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can stay at the mansion with you," Lazar muttered, looking away. He was hoping he could get further with Cassandra tonight.

"Okay," Cassandra said quietly. She was worried Lazar might get hurt if her prince came to take her away tonight but if she said no, Lazar would most likely insist anyways.

Lazar helped her into the security car and within no time, they arrived at the mansion. The sky was dark and in the distance, Cassandra could still see the glowing signs. She was glad Goodwin didn't send Lazar to investigate them. Jasmine tickled Cassandra's nose and she walked off into the garden as the car pulled away. Lazar hopped behind, trying to catch up with her.

"Oh, wow, all the buds have bloomed tonight," Cassandra commented as she bent over a jasmine bush in a clay pot and smelled one of the small white flowers.

"Is that odd?" Lazar asked curiously.

"No, jasmine is supposed to bloom at night," Cassandra pulled off a dead branch and walked over to sit in a bench.

"Oh," Lazar followed. He tried to think of something to say but everything he had thought of earlier after his conversation with Mina had left him.

"Will Sidney and Midori be okay?" Cassandra asked him worriedly.

"Yes, they are with the other signers, I do believe," Lazar told her as he sat next to her on the bench.

"No, I'm not as worried about the Dark Signers. Yusei was saying that Jack was after Sidney. I believe he will hurt her," Cassandra said to him, "And little Midori, she got hurt from something. I have a really bad feeling about it, Lazar."

"I believe what you say about Jack," Lazar said thoughtfully, "But please Cassandra, don't worry about these things. Goodwin is taking care of it and the girls are in good hands."

"That's exactly what Goodwin told me," Cassandra looked at him sadly. "I don't believe him."

Lazar was silent for a moment. "Just please trust me, you should be more worried about yourself," he told her.

"It's just that since the Fortune Cup, Goodwin isn't himself anymore," Cassandra looked away into the rose garden. The gardener had clipped most of her roses so they would grow next year. Some of the rose petals blended with the fallen leaves like potpourri.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" Lazar asked defensively. Cassandra looked at him for a moment, thinking.

"He grabbed my hand today shortly before you came. It was weird," she replied. Lazar frowned.

"If he tries anything funny, you call me right away," Lazar reminded her. She smiled and nodded at him. "I care about you… I don't want to see you get hurt."

Lazar's speech seemed familiar but before Cassandra could remember, Lazar's cell phone rang. He frowned and answered it.

"Yes sir. Alright then," Lazar said and hung up. Cassandra looked at him expectantly. "I'm needed back at Sector Security. Will you be alright alone?" he asked her as he got up from the bench.

"I have the maids and some of the guards," Cassandra told him and stood up as well, towering over him.

"I'll come back as soon as I can, I really need to talk to you when I get the chance," Lazar seemed nervous. "Please take care!" he shouted before running off into the dark. Cassandra smiled awkwardly before heading into the mansion.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

The maids served Cassandra a hearty meal of roast duck. She didn't enjoy the meal as much as she wished. There was no one to share it with. All the maids and butlers had disappeared to do their duties so she couldn't ask them to join her. Half-finished, she went up to her room and shut the door quietly. It was dark outside but she felt that it was only the afternoon. It was those Dark Signers with their deadly mist that had resurrected Ken who were making it so dark and scary outside. She shut the window and locked the latch, feeling a bit more secure.

As she got dressed into a pink nightgown with white frills, she couldn't help but hope that everyone was okay. It was like a war out there with the Signers against the Dark Signers. Somehow, Lazar was brought into it as well. Goodwin had told her that this battle would involve the world, but she couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't out there risking her life along with them. At the first hint of danger, Goodwin always whisked her away to safety. Always kept in this… cage!

Cassandra took a pink band and pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail. She could remember her first day in school, after Goodwin took her in. Of course, she wasn't the least bit nervous. She had been to school before. But there was this girl who picked on her constantly by tripping her in the hall, throwing wadded paper at her in class, and dropping gum in her lunch. Cassandra told Goodwin about it all the time and finally, he came to the school and discussed it with the teacher and the principal, who in turn, talked to the girl's parents and tried to resolve the problem. Goodwin stood up for her in her time of need, and the girl never bothered her again. He soon took her out of school, but that was on his own terms. Cassandra wanted to help now more than ever.

A helicopter landed on the helicopter pad outside Goodwin's mansion on the West Wing. The ramp was let down and a dark figure walked down the ramp and down the steps of the pad. A groundskeeper came up to him. He was a shaky man in his late forties whom Goodwin hired last year. He had wispy gray hair and a shrewd face. The man wore a beige leather coat and shoved his keys into his pocket, as he was turning in for the day and was about to set for home.

"Director Goodwin is not here right now, but I can help you with repairs or gas," the man told the figure. With a swift movement of a huge, gloved hand, strong fingers grasped the groundskeeper's neck and cut off his oxygen. The groundskeeper fell to the figure's feet, dead. The figure stepped over him and continued past the courtyard and into the East Wing where the rose garden was. There were still a couple of roses, this late in the year. There was one big red bloom that caught his eye.

Cassandra turned on the TV but every channel was snow. The darkness had interrupted the television waves. She turned off the TV and fell into her vanity chair, bored but not tired enough to go to sleep. She fiddled around with her make-up, rearranging it on her desk as she heard a tap at the window. She perked up and gazed at the window but nothing was there. It may have been an insect, she thought, but she approached the window anyway. She unlatched it and bent over to look down and she gasped as she saw him.

"My prince!" she exclaimed happily. He smiled, glad that she was happy to see him as he pulled down his hood to reveal his white hair and dark skin.

"Shush, my darling, or they will find us," he told her quietly as he put a finger to his lips. He twirled a blood-red rose between his fingers in his other hand.

"You finally came!" Cassandra whispered excitedly as she leaned out the window.

"Hurry and get dressed; we must go," he told her quickly. Cassandra nodded and disappeared. Minutes passed before she appeared in her favorite blue dress and her blue slippers. Her prince smiled. "Let your hair down, my love," he said as if it was an order. She obeyed and took out the hair band, letting her hair fall about her shoulders. "Now come and I will catch you," he said before putting the rose in his mouth and opening his arms to her under the window.

Cassandra sat on the windowsill and threw her legs over. She had done this before when she went with Trudge to Ken's house, and the vines were withering away. Her prince would have had a problem if he was to scale the wall and she understood why he wouldn't. She took a deep breath before slipping off the window sill and gasped as she fell right into his arms. She was still stunned from the adrenaline as he set her down on the ground and took the rose from his mouth, wrapping a free arm around her.

"At last, I can physically hold you in my arms," he whispered as he handed her the rose. Cassandra gratefully took it and smelled its sweet aroma. "Come, we must return to the kingdom," he said as he urged her to walk.

He led her through the courtyard and into the helicopter where he sat her down in a bench along the wall. He sat beside her and put his arm behind her.

"Cassandra, these are my loyal subjects. The pilot there is Demak, that is Kiryu, and these ladies are Misty and Carly," he introduced them. They all were silent and slightly hostile, except Demak, who was busy lifting the helicopter into the air.

"Misty? You mean Misty Treadwell?" Cassandra peered over at her and gasped as the woman gazed back with a possessed look. It was indeed the supermodel but she was a Dark Signer, as she wore the same face paint as Ken had. "You are a Dark Signer?"

"My subjects and I are Dark Signers but do not fear us, Cassandra. All that you have been told about us are lies. Don't you trust me?" her prince asked her as he cupped her cheek and pulled her gaze towards him, "Don't you trust me more than that liar, the Director?"

"I trust you, I've always trusted you," Cassandra replied meekly, "but the Director, he's taken care of me. I trust him as well."

"I see," he peered into her eyes, "You are safe now. Be at ease."

Cassandra took a deep breath and tried to relax. She was so excited. Now she was with her prince!

In a secluded utility closet in the helicopter, Bommer slumped against the wall. His hands were free from the cuffs the security had put on him earlier, but the man who rescued him from being sent to the Facility locked him up in here. And by the sound of it, they had also captured Princess Cassandra. But why? He couldn't understand what importance they both were to the Dark Signers. Either way, they were both in this together. Their destinies were somehow intertwined. As soon as he could get out of here, he would take the Princess to the Director and redeem himself. Then he could try again to get help for his village. If only he could escape somehow…

* * *

**Oh, God, I have been waiting FOREVER for this! ^_^ It turned out so awesome!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Lazar strode confidently down the hall towards Cassandra's room. He had been thinking about what Mina said the previous night. The words were in his head and it was only a matter of blurting them out. He knew he only had one chance to get it right, or he would mess everything up for sure.

He knocked on the door and waited but there was no answer. He pulled back his sleeve and checked his watch: 9:30 am. It may have been a bit early. He knocked again. There was no answer. He turned the doorknob and poked his head through.

"Cassandra? Are you awake?" he asked and then he saw that her bed had already been made, which was odd since Cassandra never made her own bed. Perhaps the maids had already been in?

Lazar entered the room and stopped in the middle. "Cassandra? I have something to tell you, it's really important," he said after taking a deep breath. He sucked in another, "I've really become amorous of you..." He didn't hear any movement behind the fitting screen and the bathroom light was off, the door wide open. He frowned and heard a rustling behind him but as he whirled around, he was disappointed to find a maid in the hall.

"Where is Cassandra?" Lazar asked her quickly.

"I am not sure, sir. She hasn't shown up for breakfast and she wasn't in here this morning when I came to clean. The window was wide open however, and her night clothes tossed about," the pudgy maid told him. Lazar's eyes widened and the image of Shira came to his mind. The maid walked down the hall and Lazar quickly called up Goodwin, his heart beating fast.

"Sir, Cassandra is missing!" he shouted worriedly into the phone, "It may have been Shira!"

"Are you sure? Shira is locked up tight in the Facility, I made sure of that. Have the staff check the whole estate. She may have gone for a walk. Keep me updated," Goodwin said calmly before hanging up. Lazar couldn't believe that Goodwin could be so calm about this. Obediently, he ordered the maids, guards, butlers, and groundskeepers to search for Cassandra, hoping she was okay so he could try to tell her how he felt once again.

Meanwhile, the helicopter landed and the Dark Signers and the prince exited the aircraft. Cassandra found herself in a barren land and not too far away was a huge crater. The ground began rumbling and she turned to see a pylon rising from the dust.

"Come, Cassandra. This is the entrance to the kingdom!" her prince exclaimed happily.

The other Dark Signers began to enter the pylon and Cassandra rushed over to her prince so they could go in together. He smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they descended down into the darkness, the pylon doors shutting behind them. Demak prepared a torch and led them through the darkness down the hall and into a dining room where a candlebra was lit on the table and torches were aflame on the walls.

Then, Cassandra could see the dusty, broken state the castle was in. There were cobwebs everywhere, peeling wallpaper on the walls, broken wooden boards laid about the floor. She felt saddened. How could they live like this?

Her prince saw her gazing about the room at the dust and decay. "Please excuse the mess," he told her, "Living conditions here in the Satellite are horrible, thanks to Director Goodwin."

"I understand," Cassandra replied softly. Cassandra was ignorant on the issue of the Satellite as Goodwin never informed her of anything, and as much as she would like to defend Goodwin, she couldn't. She didn't want to be shot down in a political argument.

"I'll show you to your room," her prince said as he took her hand and led her down the hall. The other Dark Signers sat down at the long dining table as the prince and the princess left.

They turned a corner on the right and it began to get darker as there weren't as many torches in the halls. Cassandra quickly counted four until the next corridor but they turned a corner and her prince opened a door to reveal a pitch black room.

"Let me get a torch," he said as he walked further down the hall, leaving her by the doorway. She watched as he pulled a lit torch from its place and brought it back before leading her into the room. She stopped in the doorway and he walked around the room, lighting the torches along the wall. There was no lighting but candles and torches down here. It was sad.

"There, I think that is sufficient," he said as he placed the torch inside an empty holder. Cassandra gazed about the dimly lit room. It was just like the dining hall and was falling apart. There were no windows, and it was a small room, smaller than her room back at home. At one end was a door that her prince motioned for her to go into.

She stepped over the fallen boards and passed an old, musty bed to step into a small washroom with a medium wooden tub in the middle of the room.

"If you need to take a bath, let me know so I can draw water for you and heat it up," he said as if trying to cheer her up. He could see her depressed look as she gazed around the washroom. The toilet was clogged and rusty and there was no sink, only a wash basin and a pitcher.

"This isn't like what it was in the dream," Cassandra said softly as she passed him back into the bedroom.

"Dreams can be farfetched," he replied calmly. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into Cassandra's neck. "At least we're together, and that's all that matters."

"Yes, you're right," Cassandra smiled and put her hands over his at her center. She should look past all this poverty and decay and be thankful for finally being with her prince.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

That night, Cassandra had climbed into bed in her dress. Her prince promised to have some clothes for her in the morning. The quilt was dusty and looked as if it had come straight from the eighteenth-century. It was yellow due to age, or at least that's what Cassandra could make out in the dark, and there was a lace border where the quilt fell off the sides of the bed. As she laid down, she let out one last sneeze and forced herself to go to sleep. She was so excited to finally be with him but things just didn't seem right. He was supposed to ride away with her on a white horse to his beautiful, sparking kingdom. Instead, she rode away with him and the Dark Signers in a helicopter to this dusty hideout. Lazar would have made a fuss.

Cassandra smiled. She could hear him now. "This dust must be over a thousand years old! And that wallpaper doesn't match the floorboards at all!" She almost giggled but then she realized that she would probably miss him the most. Goodwin was probably too busy to even realize her being gone yet.

A thought came to her head and she sat up in bed, wishing there was a window to overlook the city as she had overlooked the Satellite from her old bedroom window. Lazar was probably trying to find her this very moment, refusing to sleep as he had always done. She hoped he would stay put and wish the best for her. It was too perilous for him to come here to the Dark Signers' lair. Knowing him, he would probably come alone if he knew where she was. Otherwise, he would have all of Sector Security looking for her.

Why did she know so much about Lazar and how he would react when she couldn't foresee any of her prince's reactions? Heck, she didn't even know his name. Cassandra decided she would change that. Now that they were together, she had to learn more about him.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on her door and Cassandra jumped to open it. It was her prince.

"I came to wish you a good night and sweet dreams," he smiled, his pearly teeth gleaming in what little light there was. Cassandra blushed and let him in. "I hope you'll be comfortable tonight."

Cassandra didn't like the dusty smell but she figured everything was dusty, even clean sheets. She didn't say anything but she nodded to acknowledge him.

"If you want, you can come sleep in my master bedroom…" he offered seeing her discontent.

She seemed surprised. "Wait… you don't mean…" she stuttered, not sure how to put it.

"No, no, no," he repeated to reassure her, "Nothing like that yet. I mean to sleep by my side if you don't feel safe alone here."

"Oh," Cassandra said, relieved, "I think I would much rather prefer that." She thought this would be a nice chance to start getting to know him.

"Alright then," he smirked as he took her by the hand and led her out into the hall.

Just a couple doors down was a door with a spider carved into it. With his free hand, he opened it and took her into the room. As they stepped in, the torches seemed to burst into life and a fireplace at the other end also came to life with a roar. Cassandra noticed it being warmer in here than everywhere else in the lair.

"Make yourself at home, my sweet," he smiled and let go of her hand as she made her way towards the king-size bed with plain white sheets on it. It wasn't anything fancy but it was new and clean. "You must be tired. It is about bed time, after all," he said as he laid his cloak on a dresser nearby the door. She sat on the bed as he kicked his boots off. Now that she could actually see him, he was quite large and muscular. He was perfect for war, she thought suddenly. Like the war between the Signers and the Dark Signers. She shook her head, not wanting to go into a good versus bad thought conversation. Not yet.

He climbed into bed and pulled the blanket over both of them before putting his arm around her waist. "So now that you have me all to yourself, what do you want to talk about?" he whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened. It was as if he could read her mind.

"Well, first off," Cassandra turned to him on her side, "What is your name?"

A smirk crossed his face. "I mean, I can't be calling you 'Prince' all the time," she added.

"Rudger," he replied. Cassandra grinned.

"Prince Rudger," she mused. He propped up his head in his hand and waited for her to ask another question. "So you are a Dark Signer right? But I thought Dark Signers were bad?"

He shook his head and showed her his right arm. A purple tattoo seemed to take over his whole arm, branching out in different directions like a web, and in the middle was a spider. "I am a Dark Signer, the leader of the Dark Signers, but the Signers are the ones that are evil, my darling. Goodwin has fed you lies," he told her. Cassandra was stricken with doubt, and she felt a little defensive. Rudger seemed to see this right away. "I'm sure he has told you more. Come, try me," he said to seem intimidating, "In Neo Domino City, Goodwin is revered as a great man, but here in the Satellite, he is nothing more than a liar. He has left this island in his dust. He doesn't care-"

Cassandra stopped him from saying another word by putting her finger to his lips. She understood it now. Why was she so blind? The social hierarchy should have been her first and only clue. Goodwin didn't care about the Satellite, it was as simple as that.

"Would it surprise you if I said Goodwin was from the Satellite?" he asked her and Cassandra looked up at him, surprised. He let out a chuckle. "Born and raised here, because I remember him. Then he up and left to the city, leaving us in the Satellite to rot."

"Really? It's just that he doesn't seem like him to be that way," she muttered.

"The Goodwin you know is just one of his many faces. But let's stop talking about him," he told her as Cassandra nuzzled into his chest. "Let's get some sleep."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

The next morning, or what Cassandra supposed was morning, she found that Rudger wasn't in bed next to her. She sat up and looked around desperately for him. It was dark and all the torches were out except for the fire. She squinted and found him sitting in front of it in a Victorian style chair.

Cassandra peeled back the blankets and quickly came up beside him. He gazed up at her with a smile. "Good morning my darling girl," he said to her, patting his leg for her to sit on his lap and Cassandra remembered her father and Goodwin both doing that before. "Did you have a good night's sleep? Most importantly," he said as she sat on his knee, "Did you have any good dreams?"

She shrugged. It was a blank sleep. There was no point for dreams now that she was with Rudger.

"All your dreams have come true, eh?" he grinned and gave her a tight hug. Cassandra gazed into the corduroy pattern of the chair. It wasn't a perfect dream come true, but it was acceptable.

"What about you? Have all your dreams come true?" Cassandra asked him when she pulled away from his warm embrace.

"Almost, but if I don't achieve the last few dreams I have, I still have you my love," he said as he gazed up into her face. She finally cracked a smile and his grin only grew wider.

"What are your dreams?" she asked. He took her hand in his and gave her hand a light kiss.

"One is to defeat the Signers and make the Satellite a beautiful place again. In order to defeat the Signers, we must take care of the legendary Star Princess…" he explained to her.

"The Star Princess? What are you planning to do with her?" Cassandra asked worriedly. Rudger looked up at her, his smile faded.

"You know about the Star Princess then? Well, you can most likely conclude what we must do, my dear. I'd rather not let a young lady such as yourself hear such things," he said politely.

"Please don't hurt her…" Cassandra whimpered. Rudger remained silent until he finally gently pushed her from his lap and got up from the chair. She stood by the fireplace with a desperate look on her face as she watched him exit the room and shut the door behind him. He didn't seem angry, but she didn't know what to make of it. She fell uselessly to her knees.

"What now?" she whispered, trying to hold back tears. She had done enough crying before. Cassandra looked around in the dim room. She had to keep herself busy, she decided, anything to keep from crying and embarrassing herself.

Cassandra took a torch from the wall and lit it in the fireplace. She passed along the walls and lit every torch so she could see in the room. She placed the torch in its empty holder and looked around. Rudger's room seemed to be like a makeshift study. With a bed along the wall, there was a desk on the opposite side of the room, stacked with books, papers and random things under layers of dust. She spotted a lamp and rushed to turn it on. She was surprised that there was electricity all the way down here but was disappointed as the light bulb sputtered out just as she turned on the desk lamp. She sighed and turned. This was the only furniture he had in here, but the chair. In some of the walls were built-in bookcases filled with books. She wished she had some sort of feather duster like the maids; this job would be a lot easier.

She picked up a book on the desk and began to brush off the dust. It was a daunting task and maybe when she finished, Rudger would come in and be eternally thankful for it and possibly spare the girl's life. Cassandra smiled as she laid the clean book to the side in a not-so-dusty area. If she could save the Star Princess' life by doing this, it would be totally worth it. But that was only wishful thinking.

As she went through a couple other books, she noticed they were all the same subject. There were such titles such as _Gods and Goddesses: A Complete Guide_, _Ancient Mythology_, and a novel called _God Works Through Me_. Cassandra began to wonder if Rudger was religious. She knew Rex was slightly religious as he had mentioned God before but she never saw so many books about gods. There were some books in languages she couldn't understand or make any sense out of but she was sure that it was a book about gods. Their titles contained forms of _Deus_ and _Dio_. Cassandra made the connection through the word "diety" and she felt proud that she had figured it out. She would have to make a point to Rudger to read them to her.

Just as Cassandra was organizing the papers, the door opened and Rudger came in, surprised to see Cassandra working.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he rushed to her side, "Princesses shouldn't work!"

"But I thought it would make you happy," Cassandra replied, her voice on the verge of cracking with tears. "You sound just like Goodwin…" she added to try and delay her tears, but it only seemed to make it worse.

Rudger gazed at her sympathetically before wrapping his muscular arms around her and holding her close to him. "I was never angry with you and as long as I'm with you, I'm the happiest man alive," he pulled back to look into her face. He brushed her hair back, "Knowing that you love me makes me feel richer than Goodwin," he smiled.

"Really?" Cassandra forced a smirk and Rudger nodded. She hugged him and buried her face in his chest, hoping to choke back the tears.

"But you don't need to work for me," he told her, "that is one thing you will never have to worry about: being a housewife."

"Housewife?" Cassandra looked up at him curiously.

"Would you like to get married one day?" he asked her happily. She nodded vigorously and he let out a chuckle. "When we get married, you won't have to worry about cleaning up after me or serving me hand and foot," he assured her. Cassandra didn't know what any of that meant but she was glad she didn't have to do it.

* * *

**I did this instead of my essay i'm supposed to be writing. Don't worry, I'll get it done. lol Anyways, please check out the Avatar of Bahamut's Legend of the Star Princess and Yuki Shiro and the Five Dragons. Awesome writer, awesome stories, awesome friend. :D Also, I uploaded some junk to my DA so please go and check out oO-Kai-Oo (that's me). Junk includes Lazar - Jareth likeness, my lame attempt at Yliaster fashion, and what's that? A super smexeh picture of Shira doing a Robert Plant pose? Wow... He's still super creepy, Robert Plant is just sexy. During his younger years...**

**Hinting for next chapter... Cassandra might meet someone special! ^.^ I mean, she's already got Rudger but not that kind of special...**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

After Cassandra's ordeal over cleaning Rudger's desk, he took her out into the dining hall where only Demak sat at the time. He had his hood up, and his cloak was like all the other Dark Signer's cloaks, a dark garment with a colored border. His had a yellow border, which complemented his dark skin that Cassandra could see in the light under his hood. She could feel the Dark Signer's cold glare on her for a second before bowing his head to Rudger. The hostility here bothered her.

"Demak, will you come and help me draw water so my lovely Cassandra can take a bath?" Rudger asked as he came up to the table, across from Demak. Cassandra stood by Rudger's side, averting Demak's gaze. "I believe a nice, warm and relaxing bath will make her comfortable here in her new home," he added.

Demak grunted as he stood up from the table. "Of course, sir," he said obediently and headed down out the hall, bringing the lit candelabra on the table with him. Rudger and Cassandra followed, hand in hand. She was excited about the idea of taking a bath and maybe Rudger was right, it would make her more comfortable.

"We will get Kiryu as well. Is he in the garage?" Rudger asked as they walked down the corridor.

"Yeah, he's working on his runner again," Demak replied and turned a corner. It was a new path, branching off from the hall that they had used to get into the underground kingdom. Cassandra supposed it led to the garage, where Kiryu was.

At the end of the hall was a huge lobby with an opened garage door at the end. Cassandra could hear metal clanging inside and an occasional curse word along with a groan of frustration. She was instantly reminded of Ken and how he worked deliberately on his runner. She shook the thought from her head and looked up at Rudger as they approached the garage and lingered in the doorway. He was so much more…

"Kiryu!" Rudger called to him and the shape of a boy about Cassandra's age turned and squinted. "I need your assistance," he told him. Kiryu stood up and came forward. As he entered the light of the candelabra, Cassandra saw his white hair and dark eyes. There was something intimidating about him and she edged her way behind Rudger for protection.

"What is it?" Kiryu asked smugly. He spoke to Rudger so formerly, unlike Demak.

"I need you to help me get water for Cassandra's bath tonight," Rudger told him. Kiryu cast an aggravated gaze at her but focused back on Rudger.

"Okay," he sighed. He turned and shut the garage door, slamming it with a heavy thud that made Cassandra jump. Rudger tightened his grip on her hand and held it in both his hands as Demak and Kiryu started back down the hall.

"Don't be afraid of them," he whispered to her, "They are my servants."

Cassandra felt a little better now that he was trying to relax her. She nodded and Rudger led her down the corridor to catch up with the other two in the now opened doors of the pylon that led to the outside world.

"Get the helicopter started, and make sure there are buckets in the back," Rudger ordered them and they didn't seem to make a haste of it as they walked calmly to the helicopter parked not too far away. Demak leapt into the driver's seat and started it up as he pressed a button to open the carrier door. Kiryu stepped in to check for buckets.

"It's still dark out here… But isn't it morning?" Cassandra asked as she looked around, keeping hold of Rudger's hand.

"There's smog here in Satellite, so it's always dark here," Rudger explained to her and then looked down into her face, "As soon as we defeat the Signers, I will restore the light to this place. Momentum's light will be everywhere, you will love it."

Cassandra smiled, "Is that the rainbow light?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied and turned as Kiryu jogged up to him.

"There are three buckets in the carrier," he reported. Rudger shook his head. "They're gallon sized buckets…" Kiryu added and Rudger lightened up.

"Good then, let's get going," Rudger smiled and led Cassandra towards the helicopter. Once inside, her let go of her hand but he sat beside her along the wall. Kiryu was seated beside Demak, who piloted the craft.

Within minutes, they landed in a forested area and Cassandra could see a small river flowing through it. Rudger helped her out onto the black grass and she looked around to see dark foliage on some trees while others were dead and bare. It was an ugly world.

"Here my darling," Rudger said as Demak and Kiryu began to take buckets down the hill to the river, "Will you hold my cloak for me and stay here by the copter?"

Cassandra nodded as he handed her his long black cloak with red trim and watched him follow the others down the hill. His white hair was so long, it cascaded down his mid-back in a ponytail. She admired his muscles before he went out of sight. She bet he could carry several buckets of water without a sweat. After a few minutes, she hugged his cloak tight and smelled it. The cloak smelled of dust and a slight tinge of sweat but there was a distinct smell of him in it, she couldn't quite place it. He probably uses some sort of cologne, she figured as she sat down on the edge of the carrier with the cloak in her arms.

Down the hill, the three men slowly filled the buckets with water. They didn't seem in any hurry. Kiryu took a quick glance at the top of the hill before turning to Rudger and Demak.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Kiryu hissed at Rudger. The huge man stopped and turned to the boy with a serious look on his face.

"As long as I need to," he growled.

"But don't you think if you act like that for too long, you will begin to actually think like that?" Demak asked him, putting his filled bucket on the shore.

"I have thought of that too, Demak," Rudger followed, placing his bucket next to Demak's and taking a seat on a large rock off to the right by a bunch of horse reeds. "Soon, I'll try to distance myself from her so as to not get too attached. Hopefully in the coming days, Rex will bring the signers to us and I will be rid of all of them."

"Soon," Kiryu laughed, "Yeah, right."

Rudger cast the youth a daring glance but Kiryu was not looking as he lugged two full buckets up the hill. Rudger sighed and picked up his as Demak obediently followed behind.

* * *

**Whoa so like, when was the last update? A couple weeks ago? Wow! Sorry everyone! ;_; Got caught up in school and stuff. Oh, that essay I skipped out on to do the last chapter... I got 185/200 points - or an A. :D So yeah... Got two honors projects to do this week and I begin a biology research paper Friday. T_T I was kinda out of 5D's for awhile, to tell you the truth. We went to the Renaissance Festival and I was reminded of Bobobo-bo bo-bobo... I was drooling over Gura and Czar Baldy Bald over the weekend and then my friend unknowingly revived me with her latest episode in Legacy of the Star Princess. :) Lazar is so adorable! :3**

**Anyways, also, sorry about Cassandra not meeting someone special in this chapter. But she definitely will in the next. Timeline just didn't match up I guess... Did anyone realize that Rudger and Count Dracula (from Vampire Hunter D) have the same hairdo? I realized that last week. ^_^ I remember why I got this whole prisoner impression thing now hahaha.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Kiryu stopped and turned at the top of the hill and Cassandra's heart was racing. Rudger was returning!

"Do we still have a chance at the Oracle?" Kiryu asked as her beloved came up the hill, not struggling to carry the bucket of water. "The little mouse is in Neo Domino City now and I have to stay here and take care of your little princess," Kiryu leered at Rudger as he passed him before the man turned angrily toward him. Demak stopped, not knowing where this was going. Cassandra stared, hugging Rudger's cloak tight.

"Keep your mouth shut and your pants on, Kiryu," Rudger hissed under his breath so only Kiryu would hear, "You don't ever talk about my Cassandra like that ever again," he said angrily, a little louder now. Cassandra let out a quiet sigh. He was fighting for her.

Rudger turned from Kiryu and put the bucket in the carrier as Cassandra waited by his side. The boy glared smugly at them both before filing behind Demak.

"What was that about?" Cassandra whispered to him as she handed him his cloak. "Are you after Mid- I mean the Oracle of Twilight as well as the Star Princess?" she asked him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, almost lifting her up off the ground. A yelp of surprise escaped her mouth but her excitement died down and her heart began to beat in rhythm with his.

"I love you, Cassandra," he whispered to her before putting her down and getting into the carrier. Demak and Kiryu had already loaded the buckets and got into the front seats. Cassandra mindlessly followed, trying to understand his spontaneous gesture.

Lazar stared at his feet as he sat in the passenger seat of Mina's jeep. Cassandra was indeed gone. They had searched the whole premises of the mansion only to come up with a dead employee. He remembered how when he informed Goodwin, the Director simply turned and left. Lazar wondered if Goodwin was even affected emotionally by Cassandra's kidnapping.

"Lazar, it's horrible to see you so depressed," Mina said as she drove on the highway. Lazar glanced up at her but turned to look out the passenger side. "It's not your fault," she said, more seriously, "Why are you being so hard on yourself?"

"That man was dead, Cassandra could be dead," Lazar murmured slowly, forcing himself to say something.

Mina looked at him crossly. "Do you really feel that she is dead?" she asked him. Lazar sat silent for a moment.

"I don't know," he finally told her, "I just feel so knotted up inside."

"The night before…" Mina tried to focus on the road as traffic got thicker, "You were acting a little odd. Did something happen then?"

"No, I brought her home and I was going to tell her but I was needed at Sector Security," he explained, "I told her I would be back. I'm sure she was waiting for me." He was shaking now and Mina became really sympathetic towards the clown.

"Was it the next morning when you found that she was gone?" Mina asked him.

Lazar nodded and Mina saw it out of the corner of her eye. "Every time I get the chance, I lose that chance and someone takes it away from me," his hand tightened around his cell phone.

"Lazar," Mina forced a smile, "I feel that Cassandra is very much alive. She is probably out there somewhere, waiting for you to come and rescue her."

Lazar gazed up at Mina with a hopeful look on his face. "Really?" he asked her. Mina nodded and Lazar relaxed into the seat. "I hope so," he muttered.

Cassandra walked carefully down the hall, which she found was full of barred cells. She peered into each one as she passed, wondering why they were all empty. When they had arrived home, Rudger bid her to go and get acquainted with her new home while he heated the water in the fireplace. Cassandra was more than glad too, she had been itching to explore the rest of the castle since she arrived yesterday.

"Princess…" she heard a hoarse whisper as she passed a cell. She stopped abruptly and looked about, wondering where it had come from.

Cassandra turned and saw an arm sticking out from a cell she had passed. She wanted to scream but a face was pressed up against the bars and put a finger to its lips.

"Princess, come here," they begged and she took a few steps forward. It was dark but she could see the man's bronze skin and long dark hair. He gazed at her with hopeless blue eyes, like the injured lion to a mouse.

"Bommer? From the Fortune Cup?" Cassandra came up to the bars cautiously and remained at a safe distance. He nodded solemnly. "What happened?" she gasped, remembering that he was to be executed.

"I should be the one asking what happened. Did the Dark Signers kidnap you? Why didn't they put you in a cell?" he asked her, "One of the Dark Signers saved me from being executed but only to be put here in this prison."

"I wasn't kidnapped…" Cassandra gazed up at Bommer, "I came here to be with Rudger, the leader of the Dark Signers."

Bommer seemed surprised at this. "Are you free to leave whenever you wish?"

Cassandra thought for a moment. "I am not sure. Rudger has this button that opens the doorway… He may get angry with me if I leave without letting him know," she glanced down the hallway but there was no one.

"That's fine; I probably can't leave that way," Bommer said, speculating, "Princess, I need you to help me get out of here, my family needs me."

"I understand," Cassandra replied, remembering how Goodwin had ruined Bommer's village to resurrect the Crimson Dragon. "I'll see what I can do Bommer. What Goodwin did was inexcusable," she added. He smiled slightly. He had finally found someone to help him.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Cassandra must have continued exploring during the rest of the afternoon because soon, Rudger was calling for her.

"I'm coming!" she returned his call as she ran down a hall, making sure to jump over the fallen ceiling.

After backtracking herself through the castle, she found all the Dark Signers seated in the dining room and Rudger beckoning for her to join them. She smiled as he pulled the seat out for her and sat down in the end chair next to her. It was dinner time and a simple TV dinner consisting of chicken, corn, and macaroni cheese was laid out for everyone. Until seeing the food, Cassandra didn't realize that she hadn't had food for a day and now she was starving!

She didn't touch her murky water but the food was okay. It tasted odd, and not like the fresh delicacies she was used to eating. This food tasted manufactured, but no one else seemed to mind.

"Your prisoner…" Cassandra started, "Has he been fed recently?"

Rudger looked up at her curiously from his dish. "Don't worry about our prisoners here, Cassandra. That is another thing I do not want you fretting over," he told her, touching her hand that was set on the table.

"I fed him this morning, my princess," Demak spoke up. He quickly turned away to look at something else. Cassandra was satisfied.

"Why do you have prisoners?" Cassandra asked Rudger curiously. He finished the last bit of his meal and pushed the dish away.

"When people are too rotten to be sent to the Facility, they send them to us. Unknowingly to the city and Goodwin, I give the prisoners here a second chance. Goodwin only thinks that his prisoners are being executed here. Instead, they are serving me until I can rebuild my kingdom," Rudger explained to her.

"But why is Bommer in a prison cell still?"

"He still hasn't given in to my offer. I only release prisoners into servitude when they respect me and are willing to do as I say," he told her.

Cassandra narrowed her eyes at Rudger. She was glad he wasn't executing them, at least. He wasn't as heartless as Goodwin.

Immediately after dinner, Rudger poured the bath water into the tub in Cassandra's room and left her to herself. She almost leapt out of her clothes, looking forward to the clean, hot water to rinse away the filth of the day but much to her disappointment, the water was murky and going lukewarm even thought it had been boiled. Scum from the bottom of the washtub surfaced and Cassandra turned pale before she got out of the tub. She wrapped a dirty, bleached towel around herself and waited to get dry. She was very disappointed that she could not get clean and she would have to get redressed in that dirty dress again. Rudger promised to get her some clothes to wear, but there was none yet. Why didn't she pack her things?

Reluctantly, Cassandra got dressed into her dirty clothes and headed towards Rudger's room, wondering what she should say about the water and the clothing without making it awkward. As she reached the door, she heard music behind it.

"Rudger!" Cassandra knocked on the door and he seemed to rush to open it. He opened the door for her, surprised she was out of the bath already.

The music was coming from a record player lying amongst the books in the room. The song was drowned out but Cassandra could hear the electronic instruments in the background. She had never heard it before but she liked it real well.

"What is this music?" she asked him as she entered the room. He closed the door behind her.

"It's um… music from the 80's," he replied, slightly embarrassed.

"I like it," she said, listening closely to the song. Suddenly it changed to a slow-beat rhythm and Rudger grabbed her by the hand, bringing her up close to him and he placed his other hand on her hip. Cassandra put her hand on his shoulder, remembering how Goodwin had taught her to dance.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" Rudger asked her as they danced. It wasn't mechanical, as Cassandra wasn't used to Rudger's feet. Goodwin's feet were slimmer, while Rudger wore heavy boots that she kept scuffing with her slippers and the dance looked rather amateur. But Cassandra felt the flow of music and Rudger's body, dancing to both as Goodwin had instructed.

"Truthfully, no it wasn't very enjoyable. The water lost its heat as soon as it was in the tub," Cassandra said, trying her hardest to look into his eyes and say it.

"Oh, well. I apologize. I'll have to figure out some way so you can take a bath," he told her. Cassandra remained silent for some time. Rudger eventually let go of her hand and placed both his hands on her hips, drawing her even closer to him.

"Can I write to my family?" she asked him suddenly, laying her head against his chest.

"I'm afraid not my love. If I had a paper and pen, I would gladly let you write to them," he told her as the song changed and he stopped dancing with her but he kept her in his embrace. Cassandra gazed down sadly as she pulled away from him, but she put her hands in his. "You need to get to bed. I'll be working late tonight; will you be okay alone for awhile?"

"I suppose," she muttered. His fingers slipped from her hands and he turned off the record player.

"Good night, Cassandra," Rudger whispered as he came back up to her and lightly kissed her on the forehead. She closed her eyes and slowly balanced herself on her tiptoes to give him a kiss as well but when she couldn't feel him against her anymore, she opened her eyes to find that he was already heading for the door.

"Good night," she mumbled as she watched him leave. She wanted to rush into his arms and kiss him but her feet were restrained to the ground.

Rudger joined Demak at the dining table with a sigh. Demak looked up from under his hood and observed the disgraced look on Rudger's face.

"I've played around with this for too long," he muttered.

"Are you going to get rid of her?" Demak asked him and Rudger shook his head.

"No, I can't now. I can't bear to part with her… And I can't just get rid of her or else Rex will have no reason to come here," he placed both his hands on the table and stared into the flames on the candelabra.

Demak only gazed sympathetically at Rudger, wondering how he of all people could fall for a simple little mortal girl.

* * *

**Yay so thinking after this chapter, I might be on a short hiatus. Running out of ideas here... Might do a chapter for episode 51 but that will be awhile. Meanwhile, if homework gets lighter and I rent "Eight Legged Freaks" and "In The Spider's Web", I will be working on that horror fic for 5D's. ^_^ Exciting.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Days passed fairly slow as Rudger was always busy and off somewhere unbeknownst to Cassandra. Demak was usually sent to inform her of his absence. Throughout the day, Cassandra would walk around trying to find an exit other than the door at the pylons. The castle was a huge underground labyrinth and she found herself several times in a large room with a hole in the ceiling, and what seemed like windows in rows all the way down the walls from the hole. In the middle of the circular room was some tower like object that pointed towards the hole. Cassandra knew it was an impossible way out for Bommer, he would have to scale these impossible walls and then what? What was out there beyond that hole? At the time, she could see only smog and gray skies. It could be a hole raised right in the center of the ocean.

When Cassandra got tired of passing the same rooms all the time, she would visit Bommer and try to cheer him up. He always seemed sad when she'd visit, no matter what she'd say. When she told him she couldn't find any exits, only the hole in the ceiling, he became extremely melancholy, saying things like "it was hopeless" and "he had disgraced God."

"I'm trying to help you, Bommer," Cassandra would plead through the bars as she watched him sit on the bench, his head in his hands, "I really am."

"Ask him to release me," he finally told her one day, lifting up his head to gaze into her eyes. "I don't care what you have to do: beg him, please him, seduce him, just convince him to release me," he said.

Cassandra didn't like the sound of any of it. "Rudger said as soon as you give in to his offer and become obedient, he would release you," she exclaimed and then her voice dropped to a sorrowful whisper, "But you would have to stay here and serve him."

"My family needs me," he repeated for the umpteenth time. Cassandra turned away and left. It was almost useless to help him; he was too depressed to do anything.

Rudger was seated at the dining table, staring blankly into the flames of the candelabra with his head supported on his fist. The room became colder than usual and he squinted, remembering a day a long time ago when he was in the middle of the desert on an extremely hot day and it suddenly got cold. That was when he met him.

The candles were blown out by a mysterious wind and Rudger gazed past the darkness into the hall ahead where the doors creaked open slowly and a white figure walked into the room.

"Dr. Rudger," the man addressed him as he came up to the end of the table with his arms behind his back, "it's been awhile."

"Seventeen years," Rudger grunted, sitting up in his chair. The man grinned. He wore a suit of white with padded shoulders over a dress shirt of sky blue and a navy blue tie. He had short black hair but Rudger could not see his face, only his ghostly smile. Even that day in the desert, the man's face was dark and hidden under the bright rays of the sun.

"How old are you now Rudger?" the man asked mockingly, "Going on fifty perhaps? Sixty? Rex has aged as well, but you look healthier than him."

"Why did you come here? Is there something wrong?" Rudger asked, wanting to get right to the point.

"It's been seventeen years, Rudger. When do you plan for Rex to gather the signers? When are you going to do as we asked?" the man's voice became irate and his smile faded.

"I'm trying my best," Rudger told him. At this time, Cassandra was coming down the hall but she heard the conversation and stopped at the corner of a corridor. "It's Rex who has to fulfill his part of the bargain," Rudger added.

The man came up to Rudger in a quick motion and Rudger stood up, causing the chair to scoot back and clatter to the floor. Cassandra heard a hard thud against the wall and peeked around the corner but her eyes were just adjusting to the distant darkness ahead.

"Don't you want to be in history textbooks like you deserve?" the man asked him as Rudger stood up again, staring at the floor, almost ashamed. "You are a genius after all," the man grinned before he lankily swung at Rudger, causing him to crash into the wall again, but he remained on his feet.

Cassandra could now see how Rudger wasn't defending himself against this man. He was holding back, he had to be. This man was from Yliaster, he took the abuse out of respect. Cassandra pushed the thought out of her mind that Rudger really was old and feeble.

The man spun around and delivered a kick to Rudger's stomach. Cassandra saw how strong he was for sure as his shoe had sunk in and Rudger groaned, doubling over in pain. When he fell to his knees and began to cough, she decided that hiding in the shadows wasn't helping him and she dashed out from the darkness.

"Rudger, are you alright!?" Cassandra exclaimed, racing to his side. He didn't bother to stand up as the man stood over both of them now.

"Who's this?" the man asked as he stared at Cassandra, who held Rudger in her arms. Rudger clutched his stomach and was taking deep breaths, but Cassandra could feel him shaking. "Little Cassandra Svenson, hm? What a twist of fate," the man chuckled and reached down to stroke her hair.

"You can slap me around but you will not touch her," Rudger snapped, raising his head.

"How do you know my name?" Cassandra asked angrily, wrapping her arms around Rudger's bicep.

"That is another story entirely my dear. But just remember that Yliaster knows all," he told her and focused back on Rudger, "I see your point, Dr. Rudger. Rex's rash decision being used against him, in a way…"

"Give me three days, if Rex does not come, I will go there myself," Rudger said to him.

"Very well," the man smiled, "And Cassandra,"

She looked fearfully up at the man to see his haunting smile, his face of darkness, and his white suit.

"Get out," Rudger growled and the man disappeared in a wisp of white smoke. Cassandra looked at him questionably.

"He was going to say something about my past, why did you tell him to leave?" she asked him.

"I don't want you to live in fear of that man, anything he said would have put you on edge," Rudger told her as he got up by himself, still clutching his stomach.

"But…" Cassandra objected as he pulled her up to her feet and she stopped when he hugged her tight. She couldn't imagine how Rudger could have been so feeble, he didn't dare raise a hand at that man but he was ready to protect her at all costs. It reminded her of Lazar and how he would try to protect her even though he was small and weak.

She was almost supporting his weight as he slightly leaned on her in pain. She felt terribly sorry for him, and guilty herself for not stepping in sooner.

"I would like to know what's going on," Cassandra told him as he embraced her, "Was he from Yliaster?"

"Yes," he sighed, holding her head, "He wanted to make sure I was still trying to restore the Satellite."

"Why does the Director have to fulfill his part of the bargain? Why does he have to come here?" Cassandra asked, looking up at him. He didn't look as loving as he usually did. He seemed distant and angry.

"You'll have to wait and see, my love," he told her as he let go, "Right now, you need to get to bed."

"But," Cassandra began to protest but he put a finger to her lips. She wanted to say that she had only gotten up a few hours ago but he sent her straight to his room. He was always sending her away now, as an excuse not to answer questions. Cassandra found it quite upsetting.

* * *

**The man is "Yliaster man" from episode 56 & 57. ;) He's the one that recruited Rudger into Yliaster. No name, no face. lol Reminds me of Alan Gabriel haha**

**Please check out the Avatar of Bahamut's "Legacy of the Star Princess" and "Yuki Shiro and the Five Dragons" and my DA acct on Deviant Art under oO-Kai-Oo. Thank you!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Cassandra found herself in a pit of blackness. She looked around but she couldn't see anything, not even her hand in front of her face. She groped to see where in the world she was but she seemed to be floating, just sitting in the air of the darkness. Cassandra tried to call for Rudger, but she couldn't even utter a sound.

Suddenly, she heard the familiar sound of the spotlight kicking on and light flooded into her eyes and all around her like a miracle. She gazed up to see many more spotlights shining on her now from a rail. What was going on?

She looked down to find herself on solid ground, a stage of wooden floorboards. She was also dressed in fresh fancy clothes for this event. But why wasn't she informed of this and why was she just randomly dumped here without a clue as to what to do? Did Goodwin retrieve her already? She hoped not, although she wasn't spending much time with Rudger, she didn't want to leave him.

Cassandra admired her long white dress and silk slippers. They were comfortable but she got the eerie feeling that she wasn't where she was supposed to be, as of yet.

A light flipped on but in the distance, bringing a shadow into view. It lingered in the doorway with a smile. Cassandra recognized the white suit and blue shirt immediately. It was him.

"Cassandra Bell Svenson," he said her name and she forced herself to stand up but found herself rooted to the stage on her knees. He had put a magic spell on her. She felt vulnerable. "There is so much you don't know," he told her in a sing-song voice, ending it in a chuckle as he walked up towards the stage through the aisles of seats. "Rex Goodwin keeps you in the dark," he added and Cassandra struggled to move as he came closer.

"Leave me alone," Cassandra said in a hoarse whisper. She might as well have thought it as she hardly made a sound.

"Sing!" he barked at her, standing at the foot of the stage. Light reflected off his suit but his face remained dark, revealing only his smile.

"No," she objected quietly as she sat there hopelessly.

"Sing for me as if your life depends on it!" he ordered, getting angry.

"Cassandra," she heard Rudger call out to her but he was somewhere in the darkness.

"I won't sing for the likes of you," she managed to say, getting strength from Rudger's presence.

"Cassandra!" he called for her again as the man climbed up on stage after her.

She bolted awake to see Rudger sitting beside her on the bed. He was already dressed in cloak and gloves, as if he had never came to bed at all. He took her by the arms and she began to shake because of the dream.

"Are you alright? I saw him coming after you," he asked her, concerned.

"That man from Yliaster…" she tried to say but her voice began to crack.

"Oh, my darling," Rudger breathed, wrapping his arms around her like a blanket. She stopped shaking and held onto him tight. "Do not worry. I will protect you even in your dreams," he told her and she only held on tighter. "I have a present for you. I think you will enjoy it," he whispered with a smile and she let go of him as he turned to give her a bundle of black cloth.

She unfolded it to find a black dress and a black hood much like Rudger's, but it had a violet trim and a violet spider embroidered on the back.

"Some new clothes!" she exclaimed, happy to have something else to change into. She threw her arms around Rudger's neck and hugged him.

"Let's see you try it on," he suggested, patting her back. She took the dress and cloak before rushing into the bathroom across the room.

It wasn't really a full fledged bathroom, more like a closet with a Roman fashion toilet in the corner and a wash basin on a stool next to the raised area with a hole, but it was private. Cassandra was disappointed to have no mirror to look into, but she was sure the dress looked fine. The cloak was determined to ride up to her neck and choke her so she kept the hood down and hoped she could find a safety pin amongst the rubble so she could pin the cloak to her dress.

"It looks wonderful on you," Rudger complimented as she came out, "but there's something missing."

"Something missing?" she stopped in front of him and he stood up to meet her.

"Turn around," he ordered kindly. Cassandra obeyed.

Rudger pulled a violet ribbon from his pocket and tied into her hair, making a ponytail. "There," he said and she turned to smile up at him.

"Thank you," she told him before giving him a quick hug. He stared down at her, his face emotionless. When she looked back up at him, however, he wore a smile again.

"I've opened up the doors today to air out the tunnels. Why don't you go outside and get some fresh air?" he suggested.

"Okay!" she grinned and almost skipped away. When he was sure she had left, he sat on the bed and wiped his face with his hands, letting out a heavy sigh.

Cassandra walked quietly through the black hall and saw the outline of the wide open doors but then beyond that was more darkness. There was a figure standing next to the doors as she passed, but she paid no heed. No one could harm her here in Rudger's kingdom.

"Where do you think you're going, Princess?" the figure asked in a hiss. Cassandra stopped and swallowed her fear. It was Kiryu. He scared her more than any of the Dark Signers.

"Rudger thought it would be good for me to get some fresh air. Besides, I think I could use it after spending most of my time here underground," she replied after taking a deep breath. She didn't want to show her fear.

Kiryu let out a sigh. "I still can't believe I have to stay here with the others and babysit you. Why can't Rudger make Carly or Misty look after you?"

Cassandra ignored him and continued outside into the dark, barren landscape. The Dark Signers weren't really babysitting her; she was free to go where she wished. She didn't understand why Kiryu was throwing such a fit. Demak didn't seem to protest.

"Soon, I will have my revenge on Yusei," Cassandra heard Kiryu laugh from behind her, "and I will have the little mouse all to myself again. I wonder if she will taste just as sweet…"

A shiver went down Cassandra's spine as she was filled with dread. She remembered Kiryu talking about the Midori, the Oracle of Twilight, and referring to her as "little mouse." The poor thing was so battered… Cassandra's suspicions were now answered.

"Knock it off, Kiryu. Don't you have work to do with Demak?" Cassandra turned to see Misty slap Kiryu across the cheek, hard enough to leave a pulsing red mark on his pale skin. He silently crept off back down the hall and Misty smiled at Cassandra. The smile didn't assure Cassandra's spirit that she was at all safe. "Don't worry about him. He's just anxious to recapture the Oracle of Twilight," Misty said as if she could read Cassandra's heart.

Suddenly, a girl emerged from the shadows beside Misty. Her black hair cascaded down a cloak with orange trim and her face was softened and sad.

"Carly, why don't you also go outside?" Misty suggested with her hands on her hips as she glanced at the girl, "You look like you need it too."

Carly nodded solemnly and left them by the doors as she disappeared into the dimly lit Satellite. Cassandra wanted to follow her and see why she was so sad but figured she needed some time alone. Plus, Misty could possibly answer some questions that Rudger seemed to change the subject on whenever she asked.

"Misty? Midori… I mean the Oracle…" Cassandra tried to form the question but she was cut off by the Dark Signer.

"We're not really supposed to talk about it with you," Misty explained to her in an almost sinister tone, "But we want her visions in order to pinpoint the weaknesses of the Signers to bring them down more easily. Sadly, she escaped the first time the Dark Signers got a hold of her…"

Cassandra nodded to acknowledge Misty. It seemed to make sense as Midori had some type of power. That moment during the telescreen call on the plane, Cassandra could feel the girl's eyes on her and her expression had changed. Midori knew of Cassandra's sad background. "Ok… but Kiryu… I heard him say…" she really didn't want to say it herself.

"Look," Misty said haughtily, "I don't know what went on during the first time the Oracle was captured. But, I know that Kiryu was put in charge of watching her. He sometimes babbles about wanting to hear her scream again… honestly, I think it's sick."

Cassandra winced. "But the best thing to do is not to think about it. Preferably, I would rather not think about what went on when he was put in charge of her until she managed to escape," Misty said sympathetically, "You probably shouldn't think about it either. But I can assure you he won't do the same thing to you that he did to her. Rudger would soon send him to the Netherworld than let that happen. Quite frankly, I would too."

"Thank you, Misty," Cassandra smiled, happy to hear that Rudger wouldn't let anyone touch her, especially Kiryu. Misty lingered in the doorway as Cassandra left in the general direction that Carly had disappeared to.

She soon found Carly sitting on a slab of rock, watching the clouds above. Cassandra watched Carly's face carefully. It was if she was about to cry as she stared up into the sky, her face full of sorrow and confusion, but the tears seemed to refuse to fall.

"Are you ok?" Cassandra finally asked and the Dark Signer looked at her crossly.

"What do you want to know?" she hissed.

"You look sad," Cassandra sighed but Carly looked away from her.

"I finally figured out why the Immortals chose me to become a Dark Signer," she began to explain as she looked into the distance, "And now my heart is breaking… I was chosen… because… because of my attachment to Jack Atlas." Cassandra's heart skipped a beat. She wondered if Jack hurt this poor girl somehow, smashed her hopes and dreams with one arrogant turn of the heels. "I said that I wanted a whole bunch of things back… that I wanted my heart back," Carly told her and started to sob. Cassandra gazed at her, knowing how she must feel.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked the girl.

"Only if you care to listen," Carly looked up at her, her blackened eyes full of tears.

Demak's figure appeared and hovered in the doorway of Rudger's bedroom. He cast a long black shadow across the hunched figure on the bedside.

"Rudger, as a concerned friend, I believe that you must let that girl go," the man began to say, and Rudger stirred, "You must stop this charade before it gets out of hand." Demak came up to Rudger's side only to receive a sneer from his master.

"It's not a charade anymore, Demak," Rudger growled, holding his head in his hand.

"You really do love this mortal girl?" Demak whispered, almost trembling. Rudger did not answer. "But what if Rex Goodwin finds her here? Have you ever stopped to think of the consequences?" Demak's voice rose in concern.

"Yes I have, Demak! I know very well what would happen to a _normal_ person if one was to kidnap her like that. But we are Dark Signers, Demak!" Rudger stood up and faced his companion, "And I hope that Rex comes soon to take her away," he said angrily and then lowered his voice to a whisper, "because I'm losing it, Demak."

Demak stared wide-eyed as Rudger left the room. Rudger had always been a strong man, and Demak never thought he would be swayed by a mere girl. He seemed so weak now as he stumbled through the hall, instead of walking valiantly like he used to. Demak didn't like seeing his master like this and as Kiryu came into the doorway, the look on his face showed that he didn't like it much either.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

One day, Cassandra decided to pay a visit to Bommer. She hadn't wanted to the past couple days because he was always depressing to talk to. But in this dark place, Cassandra had come to the conclusion that everyone was depressing save for her prince. Whenever she entered a room, he would always smile. It made her happy. Most of the time now that she was grown up, Goodwin never smiled when she entered the room. He only smiled during that weird period of time. Cassandra was better off here with Rudger.

As she walked down the hall lined with prison cells, it got really dark. Some of the torches were out and Cassandra was reminded of her dream. She could see that man's face, his smile mocking her. She wanted to punch his square in the mouth.

Thankfully, the torches near Bommer's cell were still lit. At the sound of footsteps, he jumped at the door to see who it was. Cassandra was a little startled and moved up against the other side of the wall.

"Princess! Where have you been?" he asked as he peered at her through the bars. Cassandra gasped. He was slowly wasting away. He wasn't the big tough guy that she had met at the Fortune Cup; he was now a big husk, empty and worn.

"I've been kept busy," she told him quickly and walked cautiously up to the bars, "Tell me Bommer, have they fed you during your time here?"

"No, princess. I could do with some food," he told her sadly. Cassandra's mouth dropped open.

"You poor thing! Demak reassured me that he served you food all the time! Don't worry, I will be right back and I'll also tell my prince about this," Cassandra said before lifting her dress up and running down the hall.

Rudger watched from the darkness as Cassandra waltzed into the old, broken down kitchen area. He flinched as he heard a clatter but was relieved to hear her talking to herself, knowing she was okay.

Cassandra had found the kitchen by absolute accident one day, riding up the dumbwaiter. She was surprised to find such a mythical thing in an underground laboratory. Then again, some of the rooms here were super ancient. She dug around in an eggshell colored fridge from the 50s for anything that she didn't have to cook. Everything was expired or rotting. She grew irritated and opened the small ice box above it. There, she found the TV dinners that they had been eating. It wasn't hands free like an apple, but she supposed it would do. She looked around the room for a microwave and followed the directions carefully. Cassandra almost patted herself on the back when it got done successfully. She took a bottle of water from inside the fridge –possibly the only un-expired thing- and the tray and carefully walked down the hall.

On the way towards the cells, Cassandra had to walk through a long hall, ascend the stairs, walk around the odd figure in the large room, and go through the dining room. She did not like being in the circular room with the large object in the middle, but she couldn't stop to look at it every now and then. She felt that bad things had happened here.

Cassandra gazed out the little window to gaze across the room. It was like a large honeycomb, dotted with little windows. Up above, was a spiraling stairway and a rope bridge that went across the room and into the other side of the wall. She could feel the air from way up high in the crater. Did that metal object cause such a hole, she wondered. She looked down at its tall structure with its pointed ends at the top, like a surgery tool. Most likely, she thought. Cassandra gazed back up at the dark sky, hoping to see a blue sky for once. Instead, she saw a little figure in a red coat, descending the stairs.

Was her mind playing tricks on her? She stood silent for a moment, her heart racing. Just as she opened her mouth to shout his name, a hand covered it and a muscular arm pulled her back into an embrace.

"Aren't you supposed to be feeding our guest?" he whispered to her sweetly as he removed his gloved hand. Cassandra pulled away and turned to see her prince wearing a heart melting smile.

"Wasn't Demak supposed to be feeding him?" she asked, the anger coming back to her. Rudger ignored her and she decided that that wasn't what he wanted as an answer.

"Lazar, he's come to take me back," Cassandra pointed, not sure what she was feeling right now. "Please don't harm him, but please send him away. I do not wish to leave."

His smile softened, he understood. "Very well. But at this point, I'm sure you miss your family very much. I wouldn't be offended if you went to visit them for a few days," Rudger told her. Cassandra looked away from him. She had thought about Goodwin and her friends a lot lately.

"Yes but it isn't the same. No one at home smiles like you do when I'm around. I'm… stale to them," she gazed up at him.

"I see," he nodded, "That is fine too. I will handle this… Lazar. You may deal with Bommer."

Without another word, he turned and left. Cassandra sighed, wishing he had done something more. She continued to Bommer's cell and was delighted that he was so thankful for the food and her goodwill but Lazar was on her mind. He finally came and she did nothing. She wanted him gone. She was happy now, here underground in the Satellite with Rudger and the Dark Signers.

* * *

**Sorry about the long delay, I got swamped. lol Things are finally calming down so hopefully I can get back on track. Don't know what to do for Chapter 49, maybe Bommer's execution... then maybe Chapter 50 will be a filler flashback of some sort. waiting for Rex rescue~**

***SPOILER***

**Can you believe that Lazar has a wife and kid? :O I think it's a big joke! And Placido is such a weakling!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

In the past days, Rudger had been somewhat distant from Cassandra. He still smiled at her and delighted her presence but he rarely saw her much anymore and she was often the only one at dinner, with Demak or Misty leaving food on the table for her. The only company she had anymore was Bommer and the silent spiders that decorated the place with their intricate webs. Bommer was great company compared to being lonely and he stopped being so depressing as he began building his strength again. He found peace in talking to her about his home town and things he did when he was young. She found it easier to sit and listen rather than try to share memories with him. When she had tried to tell him about her father, she often started to cry or he didn't understand as he had only come to this country a few years ago. She tried to talk about Goodwin, but he would have nothing of it and would begin to get angry. That was usually Cassandra's cue to leave.

Then came the night when she sat in the master bedroom by the fire, brushing her hair which desperately needed a wash. The door creaked open and she turned to see Rudger standing in the doorway with the candelabra from the dinner table in his hand.

"Demak has been defeated by the signers," he told her solemnly and Cassandra's heart leaped. Demak had been such a loyal servant to the prince, and a kind person. He never mouthed a word to her unlike Kiryu.

Rudger saw her grief in her face and continued. "I want you to stay in this room until I return."

"Why?" Cassandra inquired but received a stern look from him before he shut the door. She stared at the door as she heard the locks in sequence and the jingle of keys. Why was he locking her up in the room? Was there something that he feared would get her? Possibly with Demak out of the way, Kiryu was running about freely. Demak was such a stabilizing figure down here. She sat back in the chair and mourned for him as she stared at the fire.

Rudger continued down the hall of cells until he came to Bommer's cell. He unlocked the door and threw it open.

"Get up," he ordered him. Bommer glowered at him but obeyed. Maybe Cassandra had begged his captor to finally release him? He silently thanked her for her help but awaited clear reason for this.

Rudger led Bommer up a flight of stairs in the dim light of the candelabra and out onto a circular metallic platform around the room with two intersecting bridges in the middle of the room. The room was bright and Rudger set the candelabra down on a nearby table. They walked out onto one of the platforms and Bommer looked down to see a mass of rainbow colored light at the bottom. He was distracted as Rudger began to speak.

"You tried to assassinate Director Goodwin during the Fortune Cup. For that, you have been sentenced to execution," Rudger told him as he pulled down his hood.

Bommer knew it was too good to be true. But he knew Cassandra tried the best she could. He gazed at the light again. It perplexed him.

"What is this?" The fact that he was being executed had always been in the back of his mind but even as the moment of death stood right before him, it didn't seem to sink in. This light… it was so mysterious.

"It's the door to the Underworld. When you pass through them, you will die and gain new found power as a Dark Signer," Rudger grinned.

"A Dark Signer?" Bommer looked up at the executioner.

"The flames of vengeance that you harbor must still be ablaze. Let your memories come back! Your siblings who were burned into nothingness, of your homeland that was purged from existence! All of it was the work of Director Goodwin and the Crimson Dragon."

Bommer's eyes was fixated on Rudger as he told him this. He could never forget what Goodwin had done. "It was all his doing," Bommer repeated for the millionth time since the event had happened. "I can't let him get away with this!"

Bommer was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions and didn't notice as Rudger passed him. "Yes, may you die embracing that sorrow," he told him as he stopped and turned at the end of the bridge by the wall. Bommer turned to see Rudger's smile. It wasn't the smile that Cassandra had often told him about. The soft, loving smile he often gave her. Nor was it a friendly smile. It was a wicked smile; one that you would expect from the executioner as the trap door was flung open and the noose was wrung around his neck.

The fire roared, waking Cassandra from her daze. She could hear Bommer's screams from deep inside the walls and then silence. She smothered her tears in her hand as she leaned on the arm of the chair, supporting her head. Someone burst out laughing after a moment of silence and she was reminded of that Yliaster man. She feared that even the locks couldn't keep him out. She was frozen in the chair, afraid to even go to get a tissue.

* * *

**Okay, well things didn't calm down, they got 10x worse. Anyways, I'm on Christmas break now and here's a little Christmas present. :) Chapter 49! Yay! Chapter 50 I think will be a flashback of Cassandra's past, probably specifically a sad moment and then a family Christmas or something, just because it's the holidays. Cassandra is having a sad moment right now so it's fitting. Art on my DA by the way, and more coming! ~oO-Kai-Oo**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Cassandra was very young when her mother had died. She could barely remember, thinking about it now. She didn't understand at the time but she had often found herself missing her mother.

She had died around the holidays, possibly the worse time for a death. There was a pile-up on the highway, and Cassandra's mother was one of the few who were killed. The funeral was days before Christmas and there were so many strange, dark faces gathered in black attire on the snowy day. Her mother probably would have loved it. It was the most beautiful snow. Cassandra remembered her aunt giving her a rose to toss onto the coffin. She could see her bleached pinned up hair through her black veil and the gleaming red lipstick. She could always remember her aunt to be stylish.

Days later they were gathered as a family at her aunt's house. Again, there were many strange faces among her family and she stayed with her father or her aunt. She never hung around anyone else, not even her Uncle Rowe, whom she sensed didn't like children. Everyone tried to be merry but with the loss of a relative, the grief still weighed on all their hearts. Sometimes when Cassandra and her aunt were alone, she would often see a tear roll down her aunt's face. It reminded her of a dew drop on a white rose. "It's quite alright to cry sometimes, Cassie dearest," her aunt had told her as she stared blankly at the orange-crème walls. She remembered her aunt patting her hand and wiping away the single tear drop with a tissue. "Come on now, time to see what your mother got you for Christmas." It had felt odd getting Christmas presents from someone who was gone.

The family all wished Cassandra and her father the best of wishes and offered to help in any way possible. Cassandra remembered her father to be full of pride, he never took donations from anyone and he worked hard but he thanks them for their help, all those suited up strangers…

Where was her family when her father was killed? They had promised to help them. Why didn't they come to take her home? Where was she when Demak died? Where was Rudger when Bommer was killed by a maniac running loose underground? All these questions ran through Cassandra's mind as she curled up on the bed.

Sometime in the night, the locks clanked and the door opened. Cassandra was barely awake as she heard the rustle of clothes as Rudger undressed and crawled into bed beside her. She tried to blink away the sleep as he laid there motionless for sometime.

"Are you awake?" he grunted.

"Yes," Cassandra murmured. She felt him turning suddenly in bed and then a large, cold metallic weight on her arm. The image of Goodwin's arm popped up in her mind and she tried to look casually at whatever was touching her arm but it was too dark.

"I'm sorry, that's probably freezing you," he said, removing the metal.

"What?" Cassandra sat up in bed curiously. He lifted up his left arm in reply. Her eyes fixed on the metallic glare of his metal arm. "That's just like Director Goodwin's…" she whispered.

"Is it? That's interesting," he withdrew it, tucking it beside him as if it embarrassed him.

"Is Bommer okay?" Cassandra asked him.

"Yes, he's fine. I let him out a few hours ago. He left with Kiryu to run an errand for me," Rudger flipped onto his side, away from her.

"Oh," Cassandra said, trying to believe that explanation. She couldn't figure out why he was screaming but Rudger's body language told her that she shouldn't ask anymore questions. She laid back in bed and listened to absolute silence until her eyelids felt heavy and staying awake in the dark began to get boring.

* * *

**Well, what inspired me to do this has been on my mind lately since Thanksgiving. My dad had died on the 21st of November a couple years back, so Thanksgiving consisted of random people my dad knew coming to my grandparent's house and stuff. He had bought us Christmas presents ahead of time so that year, we got presents from him. It was odd but it was like my dad to do that. Anyways, there you go. And a small Rudger x Cassandra moment, sort of. Last chapter for awhile I think. Enjoy! :)**


	51. Chapter 51

Cassandra often found herself in the darkness… alone. Rudger seemed to have been distancing himself from her since he showed her the Nightmare Toxin. She could remember how he acted that night, or day. There was no record of time here in the darkness.

When he came home, he seemed quite unhappy, but as Rudger usually does, upon seeing Cassandra, he gave her a charming smile. Then Cassandra remembered the fact that since he returned alive, he certainly had vanquished his foes. But why was he angry?

"I was in a tag duel with the Star Princess and Doctor Fudo's son. Little did I know… one of my puppets turned on me and I lost the duel as a result," Rudger had explained in a rather angry tone. He then regained his composure as Cassandra had never seen him so frustrated.

"Oh," Cassandra uttered meekly, "So they're ok?"

"Yes, for now. I suggest you abandon any sympathy for them, however. They are simply pawns of Rex Goodwin, meant to do his bidding," Rudger told her. Cassandra could imagine that Rex would be doing this to Sidney and the others, feeding them lies as he had done to Bommer. They weren't really pawns, as they probably believe that they're in the right.

"Where is it?" Rudger wondered aloud, drawing Cassandra's attention to him as he rummaged around his desk with a candle to light the dark room.

Suddenly, a glint behind a set of books in the bookcase caught her eye. She pointed to it, and Rudger removed the books. Hidden behind them was a black box with a mark of an Earthbound Immortal on each of its faces. On the top panel was a Dark Signer insignia in the shape of a condor. Cassandra knew none of the Dark Signers had that mark. There was a whale too, and nobody had that either. Were there other Dark Signers that Cassandra didn't know about? There was a lock surrounded by golden trim. The lock itself, on the face of the spider, was shaped like a malevolent, unearthly face. He pulled out a gnarled key from a pocket in his cloak.

"This was what I was looking for. Thank you," he said gratefully.

"What is it?" Cassandra asked as she came up behind him to peer over his shoulder.

He concealed a quiet laughter as he slid the key into the lock. There was a series of small clicking sounds as the box popped open, revealing blood red velvet interior. Wrapped in a delicate silk cloth, was a clear corked vile. The liquid it contained was deep in color like red wine. Rudger and Cassandra gazed at it.

"There are indeed things Rex has not yet told the Signers. I know that for a fact. That shall be a fatal weakness to them," Rudger said outloud. Cassandra backed up and folded her hands. "This is a gift to me from the King of the Netherworld. If all of the Dark Signers fall… If the Signers do not defeat us by sunset tomorrow night, the gateway to the Netherworld will open and the King shall appear to drag the world into his realm.

But more so… is what lies here. You see Cassandra… this drink is meant for the Star Princess. It is known only as the Nightmare Toxin," He explained. Cassandra gulped.

"Somehow, the Star Princess will come to consume this liquid. Should they succeed to defeat us all by sundown… it shall have no effect and be rendered useless. But, if they fail, the toxin will slowly sap the energy of the Star Princess…"

"Does this mean…?" Cassandra stopped, choking on the words.

Rudger continued, "When it has finished sapping all of her strength, the Star Princess will die! …And so will the Crimson Dragon. When this is done, the King of the Netherworld will taint their energy when he absorbs it into his body…thereby completing the absolute corruption of the world. No amount of purity will remain."

Rudger scared her. He wasn't the same anymore. Ever since he left the first time he came back changed. She wanted to object to him leaving so he wouldn't change anymore but it was already too late. She hardly saw him anymore and when she did, he wasn't himself and she didn't want to see the other man. She wanted to see Rudger.

Then there was the time when she had fallen asleep in his study, staring at the box with the Nightmare Toxin inside it. She woke up and found herself staring into its many faces, so ominous. She sat up and wondered if the Nightmare Toxin would indeed only affect the Star Princess. She believed Rudger with all her heart, but maybe even he was being lied to, like Rex to Bommer.

"Are you unable to sleep, Cassandra?"

Rudger must have seen her up as he was walking down the empty hall. She remembered him snatching the box from the desk and hiding it under his robes. Then he stroked her head, and Cassandra wished he'd kiss her but she knew he wouldn't and refused to look at him.

"It will all be over sooner than you think. Don't let it weigh on your mind so much. I'd much rather see your smile, Cassandra," he said to cheer her up, and it worked. He helped her back to her room where she could fester in her own thoughts and feelings. Rudger hadn't had her sleep her room since the first day she came here. She'd always sleep with him in his room. Something was wrong, Cassandra decided.

Rudger had opened the doors for Cassandra to get some sunshine but unfortunately, the sun never shined here. It was always dark and cold, like death. Cassandra stood at the entrance of the tunnel and stared up into the sky to see the image of the monkey Earthbound Immortal shining brightly. Suddenly, Cassandra felt a chill go through her and she pulled her cloak tighter around her.

Rudger stood nearby, enjoying the sign in the sky. When he saw Cassandra's dainty figure shiver, he walked up behind her and wanted to embrace her lovingly and keep her warm, but he stopped short and instead touched her shoulder gently.

"You should go back inside, Cassandra. It is not your time yet," he told her quietly before going back down through the tunnel.

As Cassandra reflected upon his words, she was suddenly frozen with fear. "… My time?" she repeated breathlessly.

Rudger slammed the door of his room and collapsed into his big red chair. Why did he think he could play with taking her as a hostage? Tricking her to make her think he loved her and then he actually fell in love with her! What a fool he was! Now with Rex's arrival imminent, he doesn't want to lose her. He wants her to stay with him forever. He was considering making her a Dark Signer.

But she would be so confused if he was to do that. She is already probably confused about the way he had been acting recently. If he was to take her to the center of the Momentum and make her a Dark Signer, in those last fleeting moments of her life, she may develop resentment towards him and never love him again. She would seek his total annihilation. That was a risk he didn't want to take.

He should just let Cassandra be Cassandra after all.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and her small pale face appeared in the crack of the door as she opened it. "Rudger?" she called quietly.

"Come in my darling," he said gently. He loved her so much, he couldn't bear to part with her.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 51. Sorry for the long wait. This isn't the end by the way. And even in the end, there is always a new beginning. ;)**


End file.
